Random Questions 2!
by Seishin19
Summary: ¡Continuación de Random Questions de Hady-chan! ¡Pueden volver a dejar sus preguntas, las intentaré contestar cada semana! ¡Disfruten!
1. Chapter 1

¡En fin aquí estoy! Yo decidí continuar esto ya que mi compañera no tiene tiempo, a ver si salgo bien de esta XD Ya que acabé los exámenes pueden enviar sus preguntas de nuevo! Yo las contestaré seguro, pero las normas siguen siendo las mismas, máximo 7 por persona. AH y paso de corregiros la faltas de ortografía y gramática ._. La que no se entienda no la coloco, lo siento sino pierdo mucho tiempo.

¡Disfruten!

* * *

**Guest: ****Mmm serías mi sexy papa Noel?**

Byakuya: Ni hablar.

* * *

**Es cosa de Ichirukistas: 1. ****Rukia, Tite Kubo ha dicho vía twitter que te considera su hija ¿que piensas al respecto?**

Rukia: Nunca he tenido un papá así que… ¡Me emociona! –pone ojos brillantes-

**2. Ryuuken ibas a casarte con Masaki pero Ishin te la "robo" xD es por eso tu odio hacia el? o solo la querías como amiga?**

Ryuken: -se ajusta las gafas- La quería como una hermana y no es que lo odie, es solo resentimiento por habérsela llevado de nuestra familia. Era lo mejor, supongo.

**3. Rukia el mismo día que patinaste con Ichigo... ya aprendiste a patinar porque solo te vi parada pero no te deslizaste...solo cuando Ichigo te agarro la mano, ¿verdad ichigo? por cierto fue un momento sooooo cute *o* cuando la ayudaste a no caerse, te felicito ichigo xD**

Rukia: Era realmente difícil… Supongo que es como montar en bicicleta, si te sueltan te pegas el porrazo. Pero fue tan gentil sujetando mi mano que me sorprendió –mira a Ichigo con cara de asombro-

Ichigo: ¿Qué? –mira confuso a Rukia-

* * *

**Dark Moon 00: 1. ****Para Matsumoto: ¿Que harías si te enteraras que Shiro-kun tiene una relación amorosa, le harías la vida imposible?**

Rangiku: ¡Oh no! ¡Más bien lo ayudaría! –saca un montón de revistas y entierra a Toshiro bajo ellas- ¡Eso te ayudará capitán!

Toshiro: ¡MATSUMOTO!

**2. ¿ Shiro-kun te casarías conmigo :3?**

Toshiro: Ni hablar, y menos con alguien que no conozco.

Ichigo: ¡Aún es un niño! –le acaricia la cabeza-

Toshiro: ¡KUROSAKI!

**3. ¿Ichigo que sientes por Rukia-chan?**

Ichigo: Una gran amistad –sonrie-

* * *

**Videl Kurosaki:** **1.- Ichigo como le propondrías matrimonio a Rukia? **

Ichigo: ¡Jamás haría eso! –se sonroja-

**2. Ichigo y Rukia sí algún día se casaran y tuviesen hijos como los llamarían? (esta pregunta ya está contestada D:)**

Rukia: Supongo que como salga… Espontáneo.

Ichigo: Como sea Chappy me suicido.

**3. ****Hitsugaya-Taicho, ¿que opinas de que te emparejen con Karin?**

Toshiro: Karin…? Ah sí, la hermana de Ichigo Kurosaki. Pienso que están ustedes muy locos, es decir… Y además aunque así fuera no quisiera tener un enfrentamiento con…

Ichigo: -lo mira de manera amenazadora abrazando a su hermana Karin-

Toshiro: Ya veis.

* * *

**Dark-Kuchiki17: 1. Ichigo si tuvieras la oportunidad de hacerlo con Rukia y Inoue... ¿con quién lo harías? tienes a dos mujeres detrás de ti pero no aprovechas :)**

Ichigo: ¡NO TENGO TIEMPO PARA ESO! –rojo como tomate- (Sei: excusas, excusas)

**2. Byakuya-sama ¡Te quiero muchoooo! ¡eres muy sexy! ** ¿serias mi novio?**

Byakuya: -se pone unas gafas de sol y se marcha- Ya me cansé de ustedes y la misma pregunta. Ya dije que NO (Sei: ¿Volverá Byakuya? o.o)

**3. ****Rukia... ¿que harias si un día Ichigo te encierra en su habitación y comienza a hacer un Striptess? ¿aprovecharías para tirartelo encima? **

Rukia: Lo golpearía por calenturiento –lo mira mal-

Ichigo: ¿Qué me imaginan haciendo puñado de locas? òlllló

* * *

**Don Cocono: 1. Byakuya, cuando termine Bleach, ¿aceptarías trabajo en un matadero avícola? Tu zanpakuto es perfecta para desplumar pollos.**

Byakuya: …Eso es para gente como Kurosaki.

Ichigo: ¡¿Qué?!

(El que entendió, entendió)

**2. Kempachi, ¿matarías a todo un ejército sólo por ver a Unohana sonreir?**

Kenpachi: -esboza una sonrisa maniaca- ¡Oh sí!

Yachiru: ¡Vamos Ken-chan! –rie-

**3. ¿Quién opina que Ichigo ya parece un pokemon? Tipo shinigami/hollow/quincy.**

-Todos levantan la mano-

* * *

**Jakie: ****1. Ichigo, se que el que te emparejen con Rukia y Orihime te ha de cansar mucho pero, ¿Cuál te gusta más?**

Ichigo: Anda, al fin alguien que lo entiende –suspira- A los dos las veo como amigas aunque ciertamente Rukia es alguien muy importante en mi vida.

**2. Tensa Zangetsu, desde el momento en que te vi por primera vez, senti mi pecho explotar provocando que naciera este sentiminto hacia ti, y aunque no me conoscas quiero decirte que si aceptas mis sentimientos te ayudare a proteger a la fresa que tanto te preocupa (aunque hay que reconocer que hay que darle unos buenos golpes para que reaccione), asi que acepts ser mi compañero fiel? *-* (No acepto un no ni un talves)**

Tensa Zangetsu:… -se pone la capucha y se va-

Ichigo: o.o?

Hollow Ichigo: Pobrecito está avergonzado, es la primera vez que le dicen eso.

Ichigo: Tensa Zangetsu… ¿Avergonzado? –se imagina en su lugar a Zangetsu con un sonrojo. Rompe a reír a carcajadas-

Hollow Ichigo: Raritos…

**3. Grimmjow, nah mejor te digo gato-kun, suena mas kawaii, dime gato-kun, ¿Cuando te le declararas a Neliel? se que la amas porq he leido facfiction que lo comprueban!**

Grimmjow: ¡¿QUÉ DEMONIOS MUJER?! ¡Y no amo a esa chiquilla!

* * *

**Eleniux96: 1. **Para Matsumoto: ¿A quien querrías de pareja para Toushiro: a Karin o a Hinamori? uff cuenta secretos de tu capitan *-*

Rangiku: Siempre supe que le gustaba Momo-chan –sonrie-

**2. Grimmjow, vente a vivir conmigo y de daré atún, sardina, bolas de lana todos los días *-* siiii?**

Grimmjow: ¡No soy una jodida mascota!

**3. Asociación de mujeres shinigamis: chicas cuenten los secretos de sus escuadrones, capitanes, amigos, etc *-* les dare lo que quieran**

Nanao: ¿Qué nos darías?

Yachiru: ¡Yo quiero dulces! –salta al cuello de Nanao-

Nanao: ¡Eso no nos sirve presidenta!

* * *

**GiclleKira-san: 1. Ichigo: si tuvieras que elegir entre la soul society y el mundo real cual escogerias?**

Ichigo: Eso me pone en un aprieto, quiero decir, amo mucho a mi familia y quiero estar con ellos pero al mismo tiempo tengo parte de mi vida en la Sociedad de Almas. Digamos que en esa situación estaría muy dividido.

**2. Rukia, si ichigo te dijera todo lo que siente por ti y te preguntara si quisieras ser su novia, lo aceptarias?... y tu ichigo si fuera al reves que dirias?**

Rukia: Vaya… En realidad no sabría que responderle.

Ichigo: Yo tampoco… Es extraño… -se miran y se sonrojan-

**3. Byakuya, si te digo que ichigo y rukia ya tuvieron relaciones xD que pensarias? los dejarias que tengan sus encuentros amorosos (como lo hacen siempre solo que no te quieren decir) xD**

Byakuya: Dispérsate… Senbozakura.

-Un montón de petalos entran en la habitación de Ichigo-

Ichigo: ¡¿Qué demo…?! ¡AH! –grita y sale corriendo-

* * *

**Fiorella: ****¿Byakuya-sama eres virgen?**

Byakuya: No.

* * *

¡Y eso fue todas las que quedaban por responder! Si enviaron alguna por mensaje privado a Hady pues… Envíenmelas a mí si lo desean y por favor procuren dejar sus preguntas en el último capitulo subido porque yo miro reviews por capítulos no todos juntos y hay gente que los deja en el primero o entre medio y no se si estan contestadas o no D:


	2. Chapter 2

Bueno, como prometí ha pasado una semana y aquí van más preguntas :D

**aliceyuutsu: 1. Ishida encontré esto en el cuarto de Orihime -le entrega una foto de él sin camisa- qué opinas acerca de esto? **

Uryu: Eeeh… -se ruboriza y voltea a otro lado- Pues yo… -silencio- ¡Oye! ¡¿Cómo entraste a su habitación?!

**2. Byakuya si revivo a Hisana (con las esferas del dragón) ¿qué me darías?**

Byakuya: Mis más sinceros respetos.

* * *

**tihonofuyumi: 1. ¿Ichigo como sería tu mujer perfecta?**

Ichigo: No sé, nunca me he parado a pensarlo… -se rasca la mejilla-

**2. Rukia, ¿qué es lo que más te "agrada" de Ichigo?**

Rukia: Definitivamente su personalidad, aunque a veces se un idiota descerebrado.

**3. Shirosaki, si tuvieras tu propio cuerpo ¿qué harías?**

Hollow Ichigo: La presunta pregunta sería 'qué no haría' –sonríe maliciosamente-

**4. Zangetsu, ¿cómo te gusta pasar el día, en el mundo interno de Ichigo? **

Zangetsu: -haciendo arreglos de flores- ¿Eso es conmigo?

**5. Shirosaki ¿qué es lo que más, ¡mas! te gusta hacer, además de comer?**

Hollow Ichigo: Pero si yo ni siquiera puedo comer acá… En fin, lo que más me gusta hacer es molestar a Ichigo! Molestar al viejo es como cavar tu tumba, es algo así como yanguire… -tiembla un poco- Parece que no pero cuando se enfada da un poco de miedo e.e

* * *

**Athori-chan**: Creo que aún los sigue subiendo, pero por lo que puso en su profile no estoy seguro.

* * *

**Sky Hyuuga Hitsugaya: 1. Rangiku ¿Vamos de compras juntas, sí? Porfis :3 y de ahí nos vamos a por algo -mucho-, de sake xD!**

Rangiku: ¡Me apunto! ¡Me apunto! –da saltos de alegría- ¡Sí!

**2. Ichigo ¿Verdad que no aceptas que amas a Rukia por miedo a Byakuya y a morir -irónicamente-, entre pétalos de flores?**

Ichigo: ¡Ja! ¡No le tengo miedo a ese noble estirado! Y además yo no la a-

Byakuya: Dispérsate…

Ichigo: ¡Lo retiro! –sale corriendo-

**3. Rukia, Riruka y Yuzu ¿Verdad que van juntas a comprar peluches al centro comercial?**

Rukia: ¡Si son conejos me apunto!

Yuzu: Claro, ¿por qué no? –sonrie-

Riruka: ¡Más cosas lindas para mi colección! –se le ponen los ojos como estrellitas-

**4. Ichigo, tú lo sabes, yo -y todo el mundo también-, odias a chappy porque Rukia lo abraza más que a ti xD!**

Ichigo: ¡¿Qué?! ¡C-claro que no! –se cruza de brazos y mira a otro lado ruborizado-**  
**

Seishin: ¿Entonces por qué te sonrojas? ¬¬

Ichigo: Ah…

**5. Yukio porfis ven a jugar conmigo y te diré dios las veces que quieras.**

Yukio: Es un trato.**  
**

**6. Toshiro, sí tienes una cita conmigo prometo darte cinco sandías grandes y deliciosas.**

Toshiro: -pone cara chibi- ¡N-no caeré en eso!**  
**

**7. Shirosaki, sí Ichigo sigue negando lo obvio -sus sentimientos por Rukia -, ¿Tomarías control de su cuerpo para desatar sus instintos y verdades? Que conste que eso lo avergonzaría xD!**

Hollow Ichigo: No es mala idea… Aunque yo puedo estar muy seguro de Ichigo, pero no de la Kuchiki. No quisiera llevarme golpes por él, no que me duelan, pero se siente mal en el orgullo ser rechazado e.e**  
**

* * *

Bueno y esas fueron las de esta semana 8D


	3. Chapter 3

Preguntas de esta semana :D

* * *

**shinjiesbostero: 1-Shirosaki, sí vos e Ichigo son uno solo, entonces ¿Sentís algo por Rukia u Orihime? Porque la verdad es que te veo pinta de pervertido y me gusta ver como haces enojar a Ichigo**

Hollow Ichigo: No siento nada, literalmente, desventajas de ser un Hollow, duh. Aún así si tuviera que elegir... Creo que sería a la Kuchiki -sonríe maliciosametne- me gustan los retos.

**2- Ichigo, ¿te animas a jugar un partido en el Pes 2013 conmigo? XD Si perdes tenes que besar a Rukia, enfrente de Byakuya, y sí ganas mmmmm... no sé decime que queres que haga.**

Ichigo: -se lo piensa un momento- ¡Está bien, acepto! -se lleva el puño al pecho, orgulloso- ¡Si pierdes quiero chocolate!

Seishin: Eso es un poco patético...

Ichigo: ¡Cállate!

**3-Grimmjow, tengo una gatita negra muy linda ¿Te la presento? (Troll face)**

Grimmjow: ¡No estoy interesado! ¡Jum!

**4-Kon, ¿Quien tiene más éxito con las mujeres, vos, terriermon o pikachu?**

Kon: ¡Ellos son una monada tienen más posibilidades! -llora desconsolado- ¡Pero no me rendiré!

Seishin: Recuerdo aquella chica que se fijo en él...

Ichigo: ¡Y luego me las tuve que ver con ella!

Rukia: ¡Aquello fue indecente!

Seishin: ¿Celosa?

Rukia: ... ¡NO!

**5-Rukia, ¿Te gusta cuando en un fic te emparejan con Ichigo? y ¿te da celos cuando a él lo juntan con Orihime?**

Rukia: ¡No me gusta! ¡Y no me da celos!

Ichigo: Entonces, ¿por qué gritas?

Rukia: ...¡Idiota! -lo golpea sin motivo-

**6-Kensei ¿Como soportas a Mashiro? Yo creo que te gusta**

Kensei: ¡Cómo me va a gustar esa peli verde tan molesta! -se cruza de brazos y frunce el ceño-

Mashiro: ¡Eso es cruel Kensei! -se lanza sobre él haciendo un puchero y tirándole de las mejillas-

Kensei: ¡Déjame en paz!

**7-Neliel, ¿Quien te gusta más Ichigo o Grimmjow? **

Neliel: ¡Ichigo! -le brillan los ojos con estrellitas-

**8-Yoruichi ¿Por que sos tan pervertida? osea tenes un trauma o que onda que no podes permanecer vestida más de quince minutos**

Yoruichi: Jajaja, no es así, solo es que me gusta ver la reacción de los demás. Es divertido -esboza una sonrisa maliciosa-

* * *

**Athori-chan: **

Seishin: Todos la echaremos de menos u.u

* * *

**SombraOscura XV: 1- Karin: ¿Te gusta Ichigo? Hablo de "no fraternalmente", como todos relacionan románticamente a quienes personas con quienes quieren "proteger"... se me hace raro, sin ofender.**

Karin: ¡¿Có-Cómo me va a gustar mi propio hermano?! ¡Es una locura!

**2- Ichigo: ¿Puedo casarme con Karin? Pd. Soy hombre. **

Ichigo: -esboza una sonrisa psicópata- ¡Inténtalo! -se cruje los nudillos-

**3-Xcution: ¿Alguno de ustedes considera la idea de llevar a Yukio al psicólogo? Digo, antes de que eso de "ser dios" se le suba.**

Ginjou: Bueno, creo que me da igual.

Jackie: A lo mejor si le hace falta...

Giriko: Es un niño, dejadle que sueñe.

Riruka: ¡Parece que alguien le congeló los humos! -ríe-

**4- ¿Masaki-san por qué todos sus hijos tienen nombre de fruta? **

Masaki: Oh no, tienen otro significado. Aunque me da un poco de rabia que la gente los confunda y piense que tienen el nombre de la fruta... -se queda pensativa un momento y saca su arco- ¡Quién se meta con mis hijos se las verá conmigo!

* * *

**Tihonofuyumi: *q* arigato por responder mis preguntas :D**

Seishin: No hay de qué n.n

* * *

**Lupita. Snape: 1.- Kuchiki Byakuya: Creo que eres uno de los mejores capitales del Gotei 13 n_n Y es tan lindo que te preocupes por Rukia pero ¿Usar tus influencias políticas y económicas para evitar que le dieran un puesto de oficial en el Escuadrón de Ukitake para no ponerla en riesgo no es un poquitín demasiado? Y por favor, no me des una respuesta monosilábica, esfuérzate un poco hombre ¿Es que no es trabajo de un caballero responder con cortesía a una dama? **

Byakuya: Ya que te has esmerado tanto en tratar el asunto con respeto atenderé a tu pregunta. Yo, como capitán, sé lo arduo y duro que puede ser un trabajo de teniente. Antes de ser capitán pasé por ese puesto por lo que no quise que Rukia lo ocupara. Cuando demostró su valía y capacidad en Hueco Mundo, supuse que estaba preparada para ocupar el puesto.

**2.- Ichigo: ¿No es algo extraño tener tantas consciencias? Digo ¿Si algún día se les ocurre hablarte todos a la vez cuando estés, no sé, conduciendo? Eso podría ser peligroso **

Ichigo: No me molestan demasiado, y solo son dos. Igual puedo ignorarlos -sonríe-

**3.- Shirosaki: ¿Tienes internet en el mundo interno de Ichigo?**

Hollow Ichigo: -carraspea- Tenía. Quiero decir, todo se hizo mierda cuando se inundó su mundo -gruñe enfadado- Era mi único entretenimiento cuando no había nada que hacer maldita sea.

**4.- Rukia: ¿Cómo fue que te convertiste en fukutaicho de Ukitake? ¿Fue una invitación personal de Ukitake o el resto de los tenientes te informaron de esa decisión?**

Rukia: Fue una decisión de mi capitán. La verdad estaba un poco insegura de tomar el puesto de Kaien-dono, pero finalmente saqué la fuerza para ganarme el puesto y aquí estoy -sonríe orgullosa-

**5.- Komamura: ¡Eres genial Komamura taicho! Saludos a Iba-san**

Saijin: Gracias, le daré tus saludos a Tetsuzaemon cuando lo vea.

**6.- Ishida: Me encanta tu peinado ¿Crees que podrías hacer un vestido para mí? Siempre he deseado vestir uno de tus diseños **

Uryu: -emocionado- ¡Encantado te haré uno! ¡Me alegra tanto conocer al fin a alguien además de Inoue-san que le guste mi arte! -se ajusta las gafas y sonríe- ¡Ahora mismo me pongo con ello! -saca todas sus cosas de costura-

**7.- Matsumoto: ¡Un secreto vergonzoso de Shiro-chan en la época cuando eras fukutaicho de Shiba Isshin! (Shiro-****chan eres tan lindo. Toma una paleta por ser tan buen capitán *le acaricia la cabeza*)**

Toshiro: ¡Oye!

Rangiku: ¡Oh bueno! Esta aquella vez que mi capitán parecía tan serio sobre ir a algún lado, que no recuerdo, ¡se negaba a ir! ¡Pero el capitán Shiba le enseñó una sandía y puso una cara muy kawaii antes de acceder a ir!

Toshiro: ¡De-deja de contar esas cosas! -se ruboriza ligeramente-

* * *

**-Respuestas random del día- (por ser el último review te ha tocado xD) **

**HaruhiKuchiki22: 1. Ichi-chan y Grimmi-chan ¿han leido los fanfics yaoi que sus alocadas/os fans hacen de ustedes? ¿qué opinan de ello? ¿no se animarían a hacerlos realidad? Vamos Ichi-chan ha esa edad con las hormonas alborotadas y revueltas... ¿no te lo pensarías? (te daré respuestas crack para ti, salgámonos del caracter xD)**

Ichigo: ¡P-por supuesto que no! -se sonroja- ¡Por qué debería yo hacer algo con ese estúpido, bastardo y sexy arrancar! -lo señala acusadoramente-

Grimmjow: Oye... ¿Qué fue eso?

Ichigo: Ehmm... -se pone rojo- Yo no...

Grimmjow: -sonrie maliciosamente y le tapa la boca- Sssh, ya calla amor, ¡ahora te ataré a la cama!

Ichigo: "¡Socorro!" OlllllO

Orihime: -va detrás de ellos con una cámara-

Seishin: "¿Qué acaba de pasar aquí?"

**2. Byakuya Kuchiki-sama... ¿por qué eres taaaaaaaan sexy? XD**

Byakuya: -se pone unas gafas de sol y se cruza de brazos- I'm sexy and I know it.

**3. ¡Oh gran Kon-sama! ¿con quién crees que Ichi-chan se quedaría? ¿con Rukia-neesan o con Orihime-chan?**

Kon: ¡Son mías! -abraza dos peluches de ellas posesivamente-

**4. Nell, Pesche, Dondochakka y Bawa bawa ¿tienen mas juegos aparte del pilla pilla infinito? Se deben de aburrir mucho en Hueco Mundo D:**

Pesche: La verdad es que no...

Dondochakka: No tenemos más, no sabes.

Nell: ¡Tenemos que crear uno nuevo!

Bawa bawa: ¡Bawa!

-montan un coro y empiezan a hablar todos a la vez-

Ichigo: Nunca se ponen de acuerdo... -suspira-

**5. ¡Zangetsu-san! ¡Zangetsu-san! Te quiero mucho -sonrisa tierna- ¿te casarías conmigo? No me importa que tengas cara de viejo (jejeje gomen por eso) me pareces muy sabio y lindo. Así que... ¿aceptas? ;) Shiro-kun ¿serías nuestro padrino de boda?**

Zangetsu: ¿Uh?

Hollow Ichigo: ¡Me apunto! ¡Me apunto! -da saltos de alegría levantando la mano-

Ichigo: ¡Cállate! -le golpea la cabeza- ¡Se supone que eres mis instintos no mi lado infantil!

Hollow Ichigo: Eso es cruel Ichi T3T

**6. Ichi-chan ¿eres gay? ¿serías gay por Grimmi-chan? ;)**

Ichigo: ¡No! Y... ¡NO!

Grimmjow: Aaw... -depecionado-

**7. Toushiro-kun ¿por qué no te le declaras de una buena vez a Hinamori-chan? Se nota a leguas que la quieres mucho (Pd: Shiro-chan cobarde )**

Toshiro: -se sonroja- ¡No me gusta Momo la meona! -se cruza de brazos y voltea a mirar a otro lado-

* * *

Y esas son las de la semana. A partir de ahora el último review recibirá respuestas de lo primero que me venga a la cabeza, así un poco locas xD A no ser que especifiquen que las quieren seriamente, dentro del carácter del personaje quiero decir, no es que esto sea muy serio XD (lo siento, **HaruhiKuchiki22, **debí haberte avisado -u-U)

Hasta la próxima semana! :D


	4. Chapter 4

**Editado: No sé por qué me borró algunas cosas al subirlo, esto está cada vez peor ._.**

* * *

**Juli-nyaan: 1. A Mashiro y Kensei: Díganme, con sinceridad ¿qué tipo de relación tienen? Y no me vengan con que son "solo amigos" o cosas así, es más, mejor que me responda Mashiro, porque Kensei es malo y me va a negar todo hump! *se cruza de brazos y hace puchero" ah, y no se preocupen si quieren mantenerlo en secreto, yo no le digo a nadie.  
PD: si es necesario aten a Kensei para que no impida que Mashiro responda hehehe. **

Shinji: ¡Oi! ¡Kensei ya está bien atado, pero sugiera que se den prisa! –vocifera-

Mashiro: ¡Yo admiro mucho a Kensei! –pone cara feliz- ¡Pero también me gusta un poquito! –levanta los brazos al aire emocionada-

Vizards: Uuuh~

Kensei: ¡¿Qué?! –se ruboriza un poco-

**2. A Urahara: ¿Qué piensas de una relación entre Hiyori y Shinji? ¿Serias algo así como Isshin pidiéndoles nietos (todos sabemos que Hiyori es como tu hija) o tipo "te matare maldito" como Byakuya?**

Kisuke: Jojojo~ Sería muy lindo ver a un pequeño Vizard corriendo por aquí –silba y se cubre con su abanico-

**3. Lisa: ¿Quien te parece más sexy entre Rose y Kyoraku? O en otras palabras ¿Con cuál te quedarías? **

Lisa: ¡Los dos son unos viejos pervertidos! –frunce el ceño y se cruza de brazos-

Kensei: -pasando por ahí- tú eres la pervertida.

* * *

**Nekito-Kuchiki-Shiffer: ****1. Byakuya: ¿A quién prefieres de cuñado, Ichigo o Renji, u obligarías a Rukia a casarse con algún noble?**

Byakuya: Ninguno de ellos dos –se cruza de brazos- mancharían el orgullo de esta familia. Además Rukia es una honorable shinigami, un matrimonio supondría retirarla de su puesto. Sé que eso no le gustaría.

* * *

**Athori-chan: Neeh! Pero tengo los tuyos no? xD Por que nunca hago preguntas ((¿?)) Fuck **

Seishin: Sí, si te gustan, claro :). Porque… No sé.

Ichigo: ¡Mejor para nosotros!

Seishin: Cállate que estás aquí por soborno, idiota ¬¬ Todos lo están… e.e

* * *

**Hinotsubasa3: 1. Ichigo, supongamos que ocurrió algo grave en la sociedad de almas y el mundo humano, dejando a Rukia y a Orihime al borde de la muerte y solo puedes salvar a una, ¿A quién? Y no respondas que no puedes elegir porque en ese momento no podrás decir eso.**

Ichigo: En menudo aprieto me pones con esa pregunta. Es doloroso solo poder a una, ¿sabes? Además creo que dependería de cuál fuera el peligro. Digo, Rukia ya está muerta, en algo así como su segunda vida y si muere supongo que se acabó… -se frota la nuca- Pero en cambio Orihime si muere iría a la Sociedad de Almas a no ser que lo que fuera a causarle fuera un hollow y este pudiera devorar su alma –se lleva las manos a la cabeza- Me duele el estómago y la cabeza solo en pensar en que algo podría pasar…

* * *

**tihonofuyumi: 1. Shirosaki, ¿antes de que se te fuera la Internet, qué es que veías?**

Hollow Ichigo: ¡Series gore! –ríe como maniaco-

**2. Ichigo, ¿Qué clase de música te gusta escuchar?**

Ichigo: Soy abierto a casi todos los estilos de música. Repito: casi todos.

**3. Rukia, la neta ¿que es lo primero y lo segundo que se te viene a la mente al leer un lemmon de ti y de ichigo? kukuku...-3-**

Rukia: ¡No leo de eso! –se pone roja-

* * *

**shinjiesbostero: 1. Ichigo, te vi en situaciones muy comprometidas con Renji, Grimmjow, Uryu, Ulquiorra y con casi todos los hombres del Gotei 13, Mierda eras mi ídolo ¿Cuando fue que te volviste tan gay? ¿Qué paso Ichigo? antes eras chevere**

Ichigo: ¡¿Cuándo fue eso?!

Yoruichi: -aparece de repente- magia del internet.

**2. Aizen-sama (sip le tengo un gran respeto a los malos) ¿Podría ser un espada? (Pregunta ilusionado) Por favor, no contestes con un monosílabo, te aseguro que soy mucho más fuerte de lo que te imaginas.**

Aizen: -sonríe- Lo consideraré.

**3. Yammi, ¿No te dio pena que el único que llorara tu muerte fuera un perro? (Mierda a mi sí T_T) Casi todo el mundo te odia, pero a mi me caías bien :)**

Yammy: ¡Tsk! ¡No!

**4. Toshiro, ¿Te parece bien referirte a Momo como "la meona"? Es no es una buena forma de referirse a una mujer, menos a una de la que estas enamorado, ¿Y así quieres que te digan capitán? Muy mal pequeshiro, muy mal, ahora te vas a dormir sin cenar**

Toshiro: ¡Pero qué demonios! ¬¬ ¡Soy un capitán y hago lo que quiero!

Momo: ¡Shiro-chan! –hace un puchero- ¡No digas eso!

Toshiro: ¡No me llames así! –voltea y la mira ruborizado-

Momo: ¡Mira Shiro-chan! –levanta una sandía en su mano.

Toshiro: S-sandía… -se marcha con ella sin rechistar-

**5. Nnoitra, sos una mierda de persona ¡Pero peleas como la puta madre! Sos un grande (Esto no es una pregunta pero igual quería decírselo XD)**

Nnoitra: -sonrie socarronamente- ¡Gracias, un humano que respeta mi fuerza!

**6. Orihime, ¿Qué sentis con todas las cosas que haces con Ichigo que los fans dibujaron y escribieron ya sean romanticas, como un tanto pervertidas? PD: Tatsuki déjala que hable**

Orihime: Bueno yo…. –se pone roja y junta sus dedos- Pues…. –empieza a recordar lo que ha leído y se desmaya.

Seishin: -dándole aire con un abanico- Se pondrá bien.

**7. Ahora que me acuerdo, Tatsuki ¿Vos fuiste la primer novia de Ichigo?**

Tatsuki: ¡¿Qué…?!

Ichigo: En realidad… -levanta un dedo en el aire-

Tatsuki: -lo golpea en la cabeza- ¡Claro que no!

**8. ¡Starrk!, ¿Por qué te moriste de una forma tan mala? Eras el primer espada no merecías morir o por lo menos merecías una muerte mejor, yo que vos le hago una denuncia a Tite**

Starrk: estoy demasiado cansado para eso –mueve la mano en el aire y se echa a dormir otra vez-

* * *

**HaruhiKuchiki22: 1. Ichi-chan ¿qué es lo que te gusta físicamente de Rukia? La misma pregunta va para ti Rukia-chan (esto que sea dentro del carácter por fa :D) **

Ichigo: Creo que esto ya estaba respondido, pero lo repetiré: Sus ojos.

Rukia: Bueno… ¿Qué que me gusta de Ichigo? –lo mira de arriba abajo- Bah, solo es un idiota con cabello de zanahoria –sonríe malvada-

**2. Nnoitra (esta pregunta va de parte de mi hermanita U.U) ¿te han dicho que tienes traje de cuchara?**

Nnoitra: ¡Sí! Y no sabes lo mucho que lo odio… -le rodea un aura oscura y toma su zanpakuto preparado para atacar al próximo que lo diga-

**3**. **Orihime... respecto a mi pregunta anterior que involucraba a Grimmi-chan y a Ichi-chan fuiste tras ellos con una cámara (Las que tienen cara de inocentes siempre resultan pervertidas U.U) ¿que tienes qué decir a tu favor?**

Orihime: ¡Es que Chizuru me había enseñado algunos mangas y…! Estaba interesada –se sonroja un poco- Igual Grimmjow-san me echó de la habitación –hace un puchero-

Seishin: Yo quiero saber que pasó allá dentro…

"Una noche salvaje" –próximamente en cines- (Patrocinado por Urahara Kisuke y su elenco)

Ichigo: ¡¿QUIÉN DEMONIOS HIZO ESE CARTEL?!

Todos: -miran a Urahara-

**4. ¡Grimmi-chan! ¡Grimmi-chan! ¿en donde compras tu tinte de cabello? La verdad es que me quiero pintar del mismo color que lo tienes tú pero no lo encuentro T.T ¿me lo pasas por fa? :)**

Grimmjow: ¡Mi cabello no se tiñe!

Ichigo: -le da palmaditas en la espalda- I know that feel, bro

**5. ¡Zangetsu-saaaaaan! ¡No has contestado correctamente a mi pregunta! o Eres maaaaalooo T.T estoy decepcionada... ¡pero no importa! Bwajajaja ¡Igual nos casaremos! Bueno... como ya tenemos a un padrino de boda (Arigato Shiro-kun :D)... ¡falta la madrina! ¿Ichi-chan serías nuestra madrina? :) Ohhh E Ishida-kun ¿nos harías el traje para nuestra boda?**

Zangetsu: Pero yo no…

Hollow Ichigo: ¡Boda con tarta!

Ichigo: ¡¿Qué?! ¡No! Nadie va a casarse aquí. ¡Zangetsu es parte de mí! –se señala a sí mismo-

Uryu: Pero el traje… -ya había empezado a hacerlo-

Ichigo: Ene, o… ¡NO!

* * *

**Taia: 1. Ukitake, ¿Podrías adoptarme? *Kawaii Face* Por favor, me portare muy bien y haré caso en todo, le ayudaré con su enfermedad, pero por favor adoptame *Kawaii Face Level: Extreme*.**

Ukitake: Yo… emm… -se lleva una mano a la cabeza- ¿veré que puedo hacer…?

**2. Gin, ¿De que color son sus ojos? Es que en el anime aparecieron de dos colores distintos y me confunde un poco.**

Gin: Son azules –los abre un poco- ¿ven?

Todos: -asienten-

**3. Rangiku, ¿Como hace para tener los pechos tan grandes? Por favor deme su secreto que yo no tengo casi nada.**

Rangiku: Son genes, ¡jojojo~!

* * *

**kuchiki angel: 1. ****hahaha me encanto, pregunta: para los hermanos kuchiki ¿jamas ha pasado algo entre ustedes? ****(me refiero a algo mas que romántico...jeje cofcof incesto cofocof)**

Rukia: ¿Y-yo y mi nii-sama? –se pone completamente roja- ¡Eso es indecente!

Byakuya: ….. –se queda callado unos momentos- Díspersate-

Seishin: ¡Corre _kuchiki angel_! ¡Corre por tu vida!

* * *

**Jakie M. V: 1. Tensa Zangetsu, me recuerdas? soy tu loca fiel enamoradaa :3 pero no me respondiste la ves pasada eres malo TT, pero ahora quiero un respuesta! (nada de no o un talves ni nada parecido), neeh por si las dudas, shiro-kun que no huya, amarralo si es necesario :3, prometo darte hijos hermosos :D**

Ichigo: ¿Quién lo amarra?

Hollow Ichigo: Atrévanse…

(-todos huyen ante la sonrisa psicópata de Ogichi-)

Tensa Zangetsu: ¡No quiero nada con nadie! –se abraza a Ichigo-

Ichigo: ¡Oye no te escondas detrás de mí!

**2.-Ichigo, ¿Acaso nunca habias visto a Tensa Zangetsu avergonzado? D:**

Ichigo: Solo lo vi una vez…

**3.-Orihime, se sincera estamos entre chicas (tatsuki no te metas) quien te parece mas guapo, ¿Ichigo o Ulquiorra?**

Orihime: -se queda pensativa- ¡Los dos son muy interesantes! –sigue pensando- ¡Cuidado ahí viene la policía! ¡Eso es ilegal!

Seishin: ¿Algún día sabremos qué le pasa por la cabeza? ó.o

**4.-Shiro-kun, puedo ir a visitarte al mundo interno de Ichigo? prometo llevar lo que quieras y portarme bien si?**

Hollow Ichigo: ¡Claro que pue-¡

Ichigo: ¡NO!

Hollow Ichigo: Aburrido… ¬¬ -empezando a hartarse-

**5.-Rangiku-chan, aceptarias mi propuesta de encerrar a Toushiro con Hinamori un dia? para ver que ocurre, claro dejariamos una camara grabando todo para cuando tengan hijitos mostrarles el video :3**

Rangiku: -se frota las manos y saca una caja de la nada- ¡Manos a la obra! ¡Vamos, vamos!

**6.-Ichigo, dime ya que lo eres todo *literalmente* ¿por casualidad no eres a un vocaloid por las noches?**

Ichigo: -suspira- Ya estamos con eso de nuevo, no es como si esto yo lo quisiera oye… -hace un puchero-

* * *

¡Listas la de esta semana! Me lo paso muy bien respondiendo sus preguntas… De verdad que a veces decís cada cosa, jeje


	5. Chapter 5

Las contesto hoy porque el miércoles no estaré ni tampoco el resto de la semana porque es la Summer Con, jojojo. Disfruten de sus respuestas y recuerden intentar tener la menor cantidad de faltas ortograficas o gramaticales posibles, hay preguntas que tuve que leerlas y reelerlas porque no las entendía D:

* * *

Nakaramura-Kaze: 1. Ichigo y Rukia ya no lo nieguen más todos los seguidores de BLEACH saben que se aman

Ichigo: ¡No! -se sonroja-

Rukia: ¡Exacto! ¡No tenemos nada!

2. Hichigo te gustaría vivir conmigo te daré toda la comida que quieres y si quieres podemos molestar a la gente de vez en cuando*saca una pistola de balas de pintura*

Hollow Ichigo: ¡Sí, sí! ¡Por favor!

Zangetsu: No puedes irte, tonto -lo agarra por el cuello del shihakusho y lo arrastra-

Hollow Ichigo: ¡¿Por qué a mí?! -pone voz dramatica-

3. Byakuya que haría si Rukia te dice que serás tío y el bebe es de Ichigo te doy tres opciones: 1)aceptas a Ichigo como parte de la familia, 2)lo matas, 3)lo castras

Byakuya: Me decanto por las dos últimas.

Ichigo: -traga saliva y se cubre sus partes-

* * *

Jackie M. V: 1.-Ichigoooo! convence a Tensa de que me acepte siii? *-* yo solo quiero ayudarlo a que cierta fresa (osea tu) ya no se ponga en peligro, Tensa Zangetsu aceptaa!

Tensa Zangetsu: Bueno si es por esa causa... -se lo piensa-

2.-Shiro-kun, ya que Ichigo esta de aburrido al no dejarme ir -.-, por casualidad no sabes alguna forma de que pueda ir sin que se de cuenta?

Hollow Ichigo: Eh... -le susurra al oido- Pregúntale a Urahara... ¡Ese tipo tiene de todo!

3.-Gin, ¿Porque siempre tenias esa sonrisa? a veces daba miedito D:

Gin: -sonríe maliciosamente- ¿Qué pasa? ¿Tienes miedo?

Rukia: Ichimaru realmente da miedo...

Ichigo: Sí...

4.-Toushiro, si te doy miles de sandias, admitirias porfin que amas a Hinamori? *mostrandole una rebanada de sandia mientras sonrie*

Toshiro: S... -sacude la cabeza de un lado a otro y se sonroja- ¡NO!

5.-Ichigo, me regalas a Shiro-kun y a Tensa Zangetsu? prometo cuidarlos y alimentarlos bien *sonrisa perversa*

Ichigo: ¡No! ¡Ellos son mis poderes! ¡No puedes llevártelos!

6.-Rukia, que prefieres, ¿Piña o Fresa?

Rukia: -frunce el ceño y se cruza de brazos- No caeré en eso

Renji: ¡Maldita sea!

7.-Karin, te gustan peliblancos o rubios? porque conozco un adicto a las sandias y un adicto a los videojuegos que tal vez te interesen :D

Karin: ¡No estoy interesada en chicos aún!

* * *

Princezz Inuyoukai: 1. Ichigo, Rukia, Byakuya, Uryuu, Orihime, Chad, Renji, Ulquiorra y Grimmjow, ¿Que piensan de su creador el mas troll de todos los trolles, Tite Kubo?

Todos: ...

-empiezan a discutir-

Ichigo: ¡Es un troll!

Rukia: ¡Le gusta verme sufrir!

Byakuya: Casi me mata...

Uryu: ¡Yo estoy contento! -todos miran mal a Uryu-

Orihime: ¡Casi mata a Kurosaki-kun!

Renji: ¡Quiero a Rukia!

Ulquiorra: Yo estoy muerto, dejen de quejarse basuras

Grimmjow: ¡Yo aún no hago mi súper aparición!

Seishin: Menuda se ha armado...

* * *

SombraOscura XV: 1. Karin, ¡HOLAAAS! ¿Me reconoces? ¡Yo! ] Mi pregunta, si pueden agregar al enano Hitsugaya para que conteste...: ¿No les molesta que siempre los emparejen? ¿Lo aguanta, les da nauseas o todavía les incomoda?

Karin: A estas alturas lo aguantamos

Toshiro: -asiente-

2. Ichigo ya que a Karin le gustan tanto los videojuegos, como para tener una camiseta con la inscripción "Game Over" (que, por cierto, le queda BASTANTE bien 00) y como al parecer no te caigo bien ... ¿Por qué no te la llevás a Xcution para que conozca al otro enano? Hablo de Yukio. En teoría, se llevarían.

Ichigo: ...Ni hablar -no tiene buenos recuerdos de esos tipos-

3. Hitsugaya: ¿Qué diablos te ven? Al principio me caías bien, ahora comezás a hartarme... Tite te mete por todos lados [?]

Toshiro: ¡No tengo la culpa!

4. ¿Inoue-san le prepararías alguna de tus comidas a Karin? (susurra: haber si después de comer eso tal vez acepta salir conmigo)

Orihime: ¡Claro! ¡Cocinaré para todo el mundo! -sonríe alegremente-

Todos: ¡No, por favor!

5. Aizen, ¿Se te da el masoquismo? ¿Elegiste a Hinamori e Inoue por eso, o te sentiste atraído por alguna? ¡Pregunto con todo el respeto que te tengo!

Aizen: Claro que no -sonríe- Solo eran parte del plan... Igual que todos los que estáis leyendo esto

6. Xcution, A Riruka le gustan los chicos mayores, siendo así ¿Nunca le hizo nada extraño a Tsukishima? Bah, uno nunca sabe.

-se miran entre ellos-

Ginjou: Que nosotros sepamos, no.

7. ¿Yukio por qué carajos odias tanto a tus padres? Ya están muertos, genio.

Yukio: -se quita los auriculares- ¿Dijiste algo? -mira con el ceño fruncido-

8. Ichigo, ¿cómo crees que termine el manga?

Ichigo: Conociendo a Kubo-sensei... Todos muertos.

Seishin: Qué trágico...

* * *

Danil: 1. Izuru: se que todos te consideran emo, pero yo ye considero super ultra mega sexy y es por eso que... ¿aceptarias ser mi novio? *3*

Izuru: Eeh... -rueda los ojos nervioso- P-pues... -se ruboriza- ¿qué tal si nos conocemos primero?

Hisagi: ¿Cómo es posible que tenga más fama con las chicas que yo? -llora cataratas-

* * *

Nekito-Kuchiki-Shiffer: 1. Byakuya, respecto a la anterior pregunta, ¿No crees que es algo hipócrita decir que Rukia mancharía el apellido Kuchiki al casarse con Renji o Ichigo, teniendo en cuenta que tu hiciste lo mismo con Hisana? Ademas considera que Ichigo prácticamente es miembro de una familia noble (aunque ya no tenga el mismo prestigio) y aparte es el héroe de la Guerra de Invierno, etc.

Byakuya: No me importa si es hipócrita -agacha la mirada- Además Hisana sabía maneras, este chico no se entera de nada y... ¿Qué Kurosaki es qué?

Ichigo: Oh... ¡No! Yo no me considero un miembro de...

Rukia: ¡Ichigo! ¿De qué está hablando? ¿Desde cuando eres noble?

Ichigo: P-pues... -nervioso-

2. ¿Alguna vez has visto a Rukia como algo mas que una hermana? Y por ultimo, por favor no me mates por hacer estas preguntas.

Byakuya: Dejen de hacer esas preguntas indecentes... -sonando amenazante-

* * *

tihonofuyumi: 1. Ulquiorra, me inquieta esta pregunta, ya que nunca muestras ni una emoción, ¿dime eres gay? si me entro esa duda...

Ulquiorra: ¿Acaso tiene algo que ver? Tsk...

* * *

: 1. ¿Byakuya que se siente jamas haber podido superar el shunpo de Yoruichi sama?

Byakuya: Frustrante... -cierra los ojos- Mucho.

2. Yoruichi sama, ¿Quien se le hace mas guapo Byakuya o Kisuke Urahara?

Yoruichi: -se cruza de brazos y sonrie de lado- Los dos son apuestos.

3. Y esta es para ambos ¿Que piensan de nosotras las fans que solemos emparejarlos? Es que se ven tan hermosos juntos enserio *-*

Yoruichi: No están lejos de la realidad -ríe bajito-

Kisuke: Oh Yoruichi-san, se supone que era un secreto... -ríe nervioso-

* * *

karla kr: 1. ¿mm rukia cuando has tenido la oportunidad de ver a ichigo dormir muy sinceramente que opinas de su cara en ese momento ? para ser justos y tu ichigo

(Las faltas chicos, ¡las faltas! Hay veces que vuestras preguntas no se entienden)

Rukia: Se ve bastante tranquilo, la verdad.

2. Ikkaku, mm que opinas de la hermana de keigo jaja XD soy malvada y que

Ikkaku: ¡Es una pesada! -furioso-

3. Karin-chan, como crees que seria una buena manera de incentivar a Ichigo para que acepte sus sentimientos por Rukia?

Karin: No lo sé, mi hermano simplemente es demasiado lento con esas cosas. Dale su tiempo -rueda los ojos-

4. Ichigo cual crees que seria un mejor vestido de bodas para Rukia tradicional o no tienes la libertad de ser detallista ( espero me contestes sinceramente jaja ) y Rukia que opinas de lo que a dicho Ichigo ¿cuánto tardaras en hacerlo Ishida XD?

Ichigo: ¡Y por qué me preguntas a mí eso!

Rukia: Idiota

Uryu: -se ajusta las gafas y sonríe- ¡Ya tengo trajes hechos de todo tipo!

5. Siguiendo con la boda Ichigo y Rukia, cuales serian sus votos de bodas el uno al oro citando eso que para el otro los hace unicos y inspira ese deseo de protegerse mutuamente (jaja XD no sean timidos yo quiero saber )

Seishin: ¿Qué?

Ichigo: Tranquilo que yo a veces tampoco los entiendo

Rukia: Hm.

6. Yoruichi, ¿cuántos hijos planeas tener con Urahara? digo serian super lindos

Yoruichi: Ojala pudiéramos... Jejeje

Kisuke: ¡Yoruichi-san!

* * *

HarukiKuchiki22: 1. ¡Grimmi-chan! ¿Qué opinas acerca de que te involucren sentimentalmente con Ulqui-chan? ¿Engañarías a Ichi-chan por él T.T? (Dime que no por favooooooooooooor TTOTT -llora a mares-)

Grimmjow: ¿Yo? ¿Con Ulquiorra? -frunce el ceño- ¡Están locos! -abraza a Ichigo posesivamente- ¡Ichi es solo mío!

Ichigo: ¡Para de una vez Grimmjow! -se ruboriza e intenta soltarse- ¡No soy nada tuyo!

Seishin: Discusión de pareja en 3, 2, 1...

Ichigo: ¡Sei! -le tira una mirada asesina-

Seishin: Vale, vale, cálmate tigre.

2. Toushiro-kun ¿No has pensado en tomar vitaminas o complementos? De verdad te hace falta crecer...chibigami XD

Toshiro: -frunce el ceño y le crece una venita en la sien- ¿Te crees que no lo he intentado? Y atrévete a volver a llamarme así... -pone una mano sobre su zanpakuto-

3. Hiyori-chan ¿Por qué eres tan mala con Hirako-taichou? Está bien que sea feo pero no es para tanto (Es broma Hirako-taichou me pareces muy lindo Jejeje)

Hiyori: ¡Porque es idiota! -le tira la chancla-

Shinji: ¡Oye!

4. Rukia... ¿por qué eres tan kawaii? Te admiro, quisiera que seas mi nee-san :3

Rukia: -se le ponen los ojos como estrellitas- ¿De verdad?

5. Hinamori-chan ¿ya has superado lo de Aizen? O.o

Momo: ...

Todos: -se ponen tapones en los oídos-

Momo: ¡Aizeeeen-taichoooo! ¡¿POR QUÉ?!

6. Ichi-chan *sonrisa tétrica* No te pregunté a TI si querías casarte conmigo, ¡se lo pregunté a mi querido Zangetsu-san! -qué por cierto hasta ahora no me responde-... ¡Déjenlo hablar maldición! Si me rechazas no importa ¡de todas maneras nos casaremos! Bwajajaja-ríe como desquiciada- Ohh ¡ Y ya no serás la madrina Ichi-chan! Por malo... Ahhh Orihime-chan ¿harías el buffet para mi boda? Ohh Ishida-kun continua con el vestido ;)

Zangetsu: Es que no quiero...

Seishin: Súperalo, viejo. Los fans son así -se encoge de hombros-

Ichigo: ¡No es como si quisiera!

Orihime: Claro que s-

Todos (otra vez): ¡No, por favor!

Uryu: ¡Ya está hecho! -sonríe orgulloso de su trabajo-

* * *

Videl Kurosaki: 1. Hiyori, ¿Como describirias la relación que tienes con Shinji?

Hiyori: Somos compañeros... ¡No más!

2. Y esta es para ambos, ¿cuando admitirán que se gustan? n.n

Hiyori: ¡Jamás, no siento nada por ese pelado! -lo golpea-

Shinji: -se soba la cabeza- ¡Deja de golpearme como si fuera mi culpa-


	6. Chapter 6

Nota: Hola a todos, no, esto no es una actualización, saben que eso es lo miércoles, jajaja. En serio, solo quería postear esto porque es importante. Quiero hacer un especial, a ver si logro explicarme bien cómo va, trata así:

-Proponen un tema sobre el que discutir y pondré personajes al azar hablando sobre ello; por ejemplo:

"¿Qué piensan de 'x' personaje?" Y los demás responden.

Pueden ir poniendo los temas esta semana y la próxima (el próximo miércoles contestaré las preguntas y al siguiente haré los temas, a ver como resulta) Luego de eso si la cosa sale bien y os gusta, publicaré dos temas por cada capítulo de preguntas.

Ahora algunas normas sobre los temas:

-No postear más de un tema por review. Los temas serán más largos que las preguntas y si ponen más de uno se me hace demasiado trabajo.

-El tema puede ser de cualquier cosa. Incluso shonen-ai o shoujo-ai (no me molesta realmente)

-Se pueden hacer temas de personajes conjuntos, por ejemplo: "Este tema va dirigido al escuadrón 'x'" Responderán los personajes dentro de ese escuadrón.

Y creo que eso es todo.

¿Qué les parece? :)


	7. Chapter 7

Bueno, parece que la idea de los temas gustó, así que la próxima semana lo empiezo :3 Siento traer esto con un día de retraso, pero habían demasiadas preguntas y no me dio tiempo de responderlas en un solo día _

* * *

**Jakie M. V: ****1- Ichigo, si Tensa Zangetsu y yo nos casamos, ¿Me dejarías vivir en tu mundo interno? Prometo tener controlado a Shiro-kun para que ya no te moleste mucho :D**

Ichigo: -se masajea las sienes- Métanselo en la cabeza… ¡NO HAY BODA DE NINGÚN TIPO!

**2- Tensa Zangetsu, mientras te la piensas, que te parece ir de vacaciones (con Ichigo claro) a la playa o a algún bosque, ¿Te gustaria? *poniendo sonrisa tierna e inocente mientras lo agarra del brazo y no lo suelta* Si eliges playa yo te pongo bloqueador :3 **

Tensa Zangetsu: -se emociona- ¿Playa? ¿Bosque? ¡Naturaleza! –se deja arrastrar-

Ichigo: ¡O-oi! –suda una gota-

**3- Urahara-san, ya que Shiro-kun me dijo,*susurrando* ¿No sabe alguna forma de entrar al mundo interno de Ichigo sin que se dé cuenta? Si lo tiene ¿A cuánto me lo vende? **

Kisuke: -sonríe tras su sombrero- Tendría que inventar algo… Tal vez podría invertir el muñeco para manifestar el espíritu de las zanpakuto –se queda pensativo-

**4- A todas las chicas, ¿A alguna le gusta Super Junior? Y si no saben quiénes son, pues les dire que son un grupo koreano, y los chicos son sexys jaja ¿Quieren conocerlos?**

Rangiku: ¡A mí me encantan!

Ise: -se ruboriza un poco- Yo tengo una camiseta…

Rangiku: -se lanza sobre ella- ¡Quiero verla! *q*

Ise: ¡Kyaa!

**5- Ichigo A-B-U-R-R-I-D-O, ya que no quieres darme a Shiro-kun ni a Tensa Zangetsu, que te parece venirte a vivir conmigo, soy buena cocinando, mantengo mi casa limpia y te consentiría todos los días, pero tendrías que prestarme a Shiro-kun los fines de semana y a Tensa Zangetsu en las noches, ¿Aceptas? *poniendo ojitos de cachorrito***

Ichigo: S… NO.

**6- Grimmjow, ¿por qué eres tan posesivo con Ichigo? Ni que fuera tu bola de estambre.**

Grimmjow: ¡Es mi entretenimiento!

Ichigo: Eso se puede malinterpretar…

Grimmjow: -sonríe de lado-

**7- A todos los chicos, ¿Quien quiere venir a mi casa a jugar al Fifa 2013 o al Call of Duty? Pero solo tengo 3 controles sobrantes, así que solo 3 pueden venir :) **

Ichigo: ¡Si es el dos y es a Zombies me apunto! –emocionado- (Salta a la vista Ichigo es amante de los zombies)

Toshiro: -frunce un poco el ceño- Yo me apuntaría… ¡Sí Matsumoto hiciera su trabajo!

Rangiku: ¡Vaya y diviértase capitán! ¡Yo me encargo de todo!

Toshiro: No me fío un pelo…

Hollow Ichigo: ¡Si puedo matar a alguien yo quiero!

* * *

**DaniI: 1- Izuru, ¿qué podría hacer para que aceptes?**

Izuru: Pues… -mira al suelo nervioso- N-no lo sé…

**2- Hisagi-san, no es que no tengas fama con las chicas, ya verás que algún día llegara una fan loca ****reclamándote n.n pero vamos al punto. ¿Qué relación tienes con Izuru? e.é te estoy vigilandooo**

Hisagi: ¡Ojala! –llora cascaditas- ¿Qué relación tengo con Izuru? Bueno… Somos amigos.

**3- Rangiku-san, que prefieres mas ¿el sake o el ir de de compras?**

Rangiku: -se cruza de brazos y mira a los lados, contrariada- ¡No sabría decidirme!

**4.- esta es para la asociación de mujeres shinigamis. ¿Me dejarian unirme? *-* -le muestra unos dulces a Yachiru- **

Yachiru: ¡Admitida!

Ise: ¡Presidenta! –regañándola- ¡Tiene que pasar el examen de aptitud primero!

Yachiru: ¡Pero tiene dulces! –patalea y hace un puchero-

Ise: Presidenta… TnT

* * *

**Nakamura Kaze: ****1- Shinji seguro que no sientes nada por Hiyori, porque cuando Gin la lastimó tú prácticamente la abrazaste y te viste muy preocupado.**

Shinji: ¡Claro que estaba preocupado! ¡Nos conocemos y hemos sido amigos durante mucho tiempo!

**2- Hiyori respecto a lo que haya contestado Shinji, qué opinas**

Hiyori: -sonríe un poco- Tsk, pelado idiota…

**3-Ichigo, Zangetsu ya no sean malos con Hichigo y dejen que venga a vivir conmigo prometo que lo cuidaré bien.**

Ichigo: ¡Que no!

Zangetsu (aunque ya no lo sea lo sigo llamando Zangetsu (?): Me aburriría solo aquí…

**4- Kisuke y Yoruichi han tenido en mente casarse algún día porque todos podemos notar que son más que amigos.**

Kisuke: Oh no~ Dicen que el matrimonio lo arruina todo.

Yoruichi: -asiente- ¡Cierto! Además miren, nos conocemos desde hace más de 100 años y seguimos igual y no ha sido necesario ninguna boda de por medio –sonríe de lado-

**5- Ichigo alguna vez te has levantado a media noche y has abierto la  
puerta de tu armario para contemplar a Rukia mientras duerme.**

Ichigo: ¡Claro que no! ¿Quién se han creído que soy?

Rukia: Más te vale, idiota…

**6- Byakuya porque no aceptas que Ichigo y Rukia estén juntos es porque te molesta (se que eres un hermano sobreprotector) o porque piensas que arruina el nombre de la familia Kuchiki, se 100% honesto por favor.**

Byakuya: … -no quiere revelar la verdad-

* * *

**Cami-chan: 1- ****Toshiro, ya que dices que no amas a Hinamori, quería saber si... quisieras ser mi novio *Q***

Toshiro: -frunce el ceño y se cruza de brazos- Ni siquiera te conozco.

* * *

**kuchiki angel: 1- Yoruichi, ¿eres virgen?**

Yoruichi: Eso es privado, pequeños pervertidos –guiña un ojo-

**2- Ichigo, si pudieras influir en la historia del manga, ¿qué le cambiarias? ¿Eres impotente? **

Ichigo: La muerte de mi madre tal vez. Y no… ¡No lo soy! ¡Qué manía! ¿Acaso le hacéis caso a Nel?

* * *

**Tihonofuyumi:** **1- ****¿Ichigo qué fue lo que te regalaron de cumple o que fue lo que quisieras que te den? digo para dartelo hahahah**

Ichigo: -arquea una ceja- Aún no ha sido (según la línea del manga), pero la verdad nunca sé que pedir…

**2- Ichigo dime, ¿te gustaría dejarte otra vez el cabello crecer? dirán que como ching* pero siempre pregunto cosas extrañas**

Ichigo: ¿Debería?

Todas las chicas: -asienten-

Ichigo: Oh… Me lo pensaré. Aunque la verdad ahora lo tengo un poco más largo que antes…

* * *

**Juli-nyaan: 1- Mashiro, ¿Qué se siente ser la única (que sepamos) superteniente del Seireitei? Y ¿Cuándo te le vas a declarar a Kensei?**

Mashiro: ¡Me siento súper! –ríe- ¿A-a Kensei? –hace un puchero- ¿Por qué debería?

**2- Asociación de Mujeres Shinigami, ¿Me ayudan a preparar la boda? Rangiku, tú te encargas del sake, Soi-Fon-taicho toma las fotos, Yachiru-chan trae los dulces, Hinamori-chan convence a Toshiro de hacer la decoración de hielo, Ishida se encarga del vestido y yo hago las invitaciones (Rukia me puede ayudar en eso) ¿Estaría bien?**  
Todas: ¡Por supuesto!

Uryu: -totalmente emocionado- ¡Más vestidos!

**3- A Ishida ¿Porqué no dejas el ejército de Juha Bach y te dedicas a lanzar tu propia línea de ropa? Estoy segura de que aquí tienes muchas clientas. **

Uryu: -se ajusta las gafas y sonríe- Tengo mis razones… (ni yo las sé :l)

(Seishin: Me pasaré por tu fic cuando pueda, últimamente ando con las manos ocupadas con muchas cosas x'D)

* * *

Seishin: Raigetsu, lo siento tus preguntas son tan generales que me tomaría todo el tiempo que dispongo para contestar las demás Dx ¿Podrías especificar un poco más?

* * *

**Don Cocono: 1- Komamura, ¿llevas un calendario de vacunación?**

Sajin: ¿Un…Qué? –confuso-

Iba: -aguantándose la risa en una esquina-

**2- Byakuya, si Hisana hubiera tenido la oportunidad de darte un hijo(a), ¿cómo te habría gustado que fuera?**

Byakuya: -se queda pensativo- No le digan a nadie, pero Rukia es también como una hija.

**3- Arrancares y Espadas, ¿fue muy difícil aprender japonés? Digo, es que sus técnicas y el nombre de su entorno es en español, y su opresor fue japonés.**

Grimmjow: Bah, ¡no! Nacimos como Espada aprendidos. ¿Raro, cierto?

Ulquiorra: Mira que eres bestia, todo tiene una explicación, verás…

Todos: -haciéndose los dormidos-

Ulquiorra: Basuras.

**4- Gin, ¿no te gustaría dedicarte a la literatura? Hubo un gran escritor español que le hacía falta una mano.**

Gin: Oh… ¿Por qué lo dices? –sonríe-

**5- Toushiro, entre tú y Yoshi (el dinosaurio de Mario Bros) ¿quién come más sandía?**

Yoshi: ¡Yoshi! –empieza a comerse todas las sandías de Toshiro-

Toshiro: …-se queda petrificado y le rodea un aura negra- ¡BAN…KAI!

**6- Chicas, a todas ustedes. Tengo un producto que hace del más tímido hombre un lujurioso semental. Sólo con un mililitro. A cincuenta yenes el frasco de cien mililitros, ¿qué dicen? **

Todas: -codean a Rukia-

Rukia: ¡¿Qué?! –las mira a todas confundidas-

(El que entendió, entendió)

**7- A todos los de Bleach, ¿no creen que Kubo aborrece las buenas relaciones de pareja o inclusive la familia y el amor? Digo, todas las parejas que salen siempre terminan mal (ya sea un miembro o ambos muertos) y la gran mayoría de las familias en la historia les falta uno o varios miembros. Recuerden que, muchas veces, la obra es el reflejo del autor.**

Todos: Lo creemos.

(Seishin: Odio eso :()

* * *

**Gatito LOL: (solo se pueden hacer 7 preguntas por review, así que solo te podré contestar las 7 primeras que dejaste)**

**1- Byakuya y Matsumoto se han enterado que los emparejan también ¿que opinan de eso? por cierto yo soy fan del ByaRan y también tengo un fic de ustedes dos *mira amenazadoramente a Byakuya con una zampaktou de gran tamaño* No te temo Kuchiki**

Byakuya: ¿Cómo…? –impresionado- ¿Con semejante mujer?

Rangiku: ¡El capitán Kuchiki no es mi tipo! –hace un puchero-

**2- ¿Se darían una oportunidad?; digo pues si ya emparejan a Bya-kun con Yoruichi y Yachiru por qué no con Ran-chan además Byakuya no es un santo que digamos * lo mira pervertidamente* y no sean de respuestas cortas o se las verán con migo y yoru- chan *rie como maniática junto al espiritu de su zampaktou. Etto Yoru significa noche***

Byakuya: No y no te tengo miedo-

Rangiku: ¡Repito que no es mi tipo!

**3-*Susurra algo a Unohana y a Kyoraku y ellos asienten* Momo si te dijera que Ukitake taichou esta enamorado de ti y solo lo saben Unohana y Shunsui y que se te quiere declarar Ukitake ¿Le darías una oportunidad? *La mira con ojos de perrito* O me equivoco Unohana-san y Shunsui-san**

Momo: ¡¿AH?! –se pone roja y se desmaya-

**4-Ichigo y Rukia ya que niegan que exista algo entre ustedes dos no los molestare acerca de eso porque todos conocemos la verdad; pero ¿Saben si Zangentzu y sode no shirayuki son algo por que tal vez convivan tanto como ustedes?**

-ambos miran a las zanpakuto-

Sode no Shirayuki: Estoy un poco contrariada sobre quién es el verdadero Zangetsu ahora…

Hollow Ichigo: A mí no me miren –frunce el ceño-

**5- Hitsugaya taichou se que crecerás por que acaso no has visto de joven a Byakuya *le enseña una foto donde sale de joven Byakuya y le entrega a todos una* Ahora, todos ¿Que opinan? sin miedo yo los protejo de Bya-kun **

Toshiro: Gracias por el apo-

Ukitake: ¡Kya! ¡Es tan kawaii!

Shunsui: -asiente-

**6- Kenpachi que necesito hacer para ganarme el sufijo de Zaraki como lo hizo Unohana *Mira a los dos con carita de emoción***

Kenpachi: ¡Obviamente ser muy fuerte y derrotarnos!

**7-Kisuke-san quería saber si puedes conseguirme una pócima de amor para la zanahoria y Ruki-chan y si es así cuanto pides por ella. **

Kisuke: Lo siento, no tengo nada de eso –sonríe de lado- Pero solo sean pacientes…

* * *

**Crazy-neechan: 1- Estoy indecisa entre Hisagi y Yumichika, los dos son hermosos y apuestos y Yumichika es tan Kawaii ¿Me darían las razones de por qué tengo que elegir a uno de ustedes?**

Hisagi: ¡Sé tocar la guitarra!

Ichigo: -moviendo los brazos en negación detrás de él-

Yumichika: Soy un buen luchador y soy hermoso que más puedes pedir –arreglándose el pelo-

**2- Kenpachi, ¿qué harías si Yachiru se aparece con un ****novio****?**

Kenpachi: Ella es fuerte –sonríe de lado- Se las puede arreglar sola  
**3- Renji si ya no tendrías ****oportunidad****con Rukia ¿Te tirarías a Byakuya? (soy la única que los ve parecidos e.e)**

Renji: ¡¿AH?! –se sonroja- ¡¿A-al capitán Kuchiki?! ¡Están locos si piensan en ello! –niega rápido con la cabeza-

**4- Ikkaku por favor se el novio de la hermana de Keigo!**

Ikkaku: -pone sus brazos en forma de cruz- ¡NI HABLAR!  
**5- Chad que te parece ser novio de Isane? Isane la misma pregunta pero al revés xP**

Sado: …¿Quién? –confundido-

Isane: ¿E-eh? –nerviosa- ¿Es ese ryoka alto cierto? No lo conozco mucho…

**6- Ichigo, ¿qué harías si un día te quedaras encerrado en el armario****con Rukia? **

Ichigo: Creo que los dos no cabemos ahí dentro… -evadiendo la pregunta-

* * *

**Rukinekochan: 1- Byakuya-sama, ¿qué haría usted si por alguna razón dentro de su clan, Rukia tendría que casarse con algún otro noble? ¿Lo impediría? Y Rukia, ¿qué harías al respecto?**

Byakuya: Las normas de la familia son muy estrictas, pero trataría de defenderla, sé lo orgullosa que esta Rukia de ser shinigami.

Rukia: -lo mira emocionada- ¡Nii-sama!

**2- Ichigo, ¿al final que eres? **

Ichigo: Pues algún tipo de mezcla entre Quincy-shinigami-hollow…

**3- Soi-Fong y Yoruichi-sama... las admiro tanto que sólo las elijo a ustedes para jugar a la play *-* Díganme,****me entrenarían para poder llegar a ser como ustedes? Porfaaa**

Soi-Fong: ¡Tendrás que demostrarme que tienes habilidad para estar bajo la tutela de Yoruichi-sama! –se cruza de brazos hablando con seriedad-

Yoruichi: ¡Cálmate Soi-fong! –le da palmaditas en la espalda- Si pude entrenar a alguien tan inexperto y torpe como Ichigo seguro que otra persona más no me hará daño –sonríe-

**4- Chad, ya que nadie te pregunta... ¿a quién amas? ¿quién te gusta? ¿qué opinas del hecho del que emparejen con Karin? ¿y tú, Ichigo?**

Sado: -llora internamente de felicidad porque alguien le pregunta- Pues… -se queda pensativo durante cinco minutos- Como nunca me habían preguntado nunca me había pensado la respuesta… Mmh.

Ichigo: ¿Yo qué? ò.o Como toquen a mi hermana se la verán conmigo bastardos…

**5- Rukia, te admiro. ¿Podrías ser algo así como mi hermana mayor? Siempre quise una TT-TT**

Rukia: … ¡Claro! ¡Si te gustan los conejos entonces eres bienvenida! –levanta su pulgar arriba-

* * *

A veces encuentro algunas preguntas que me quedo: ¿Y a este que le contesto? ¿Saben lo que es tratar de meterse en la personalidad de todos los personajes? Es muy difícil XD Vale que pueden preguntar lo que quieran, pero un pequeño esfuerzo y entiéndanme...


	8. Chapter 8

Vamos con lo de los temas esta semana :3 A ver si les gusta.

* * *

**Reisen Kurosawa: Bueno me gustaría saber que opinan (Ulquiorra tu sal del rincón emo, porque también tienes que opinar (?) XD) sobre de que Fresita-Kun sea literalmente TODO, y que ni se te ocurra convertirte en Vocaloid Fresita-Kun**

Ichigo: Al siguiente que me llame por un mote así juro que…

Orihime: -lo interrumpe- ¡Bueno eso no es del todo cierto!

Ichigo: Oh Kami, gracias Inoue.

Uryu: Tienes toda la razón, Inoue-san –sonríe-

Sado: Hm.

Ichigo: ¿Qué es? Igual exageran, no soy tantas cosas.

Orihime: Lo que Kurosaki-kun…

Uryu: nunca podrá ser es…

Ulquiorra: Una mujer.

Ichigo: Concuerdo.

Isshin: ¡Pero mi querido hijo solo es shinigami-hollow-Quincy! ¿Por qué se alteran tanto? –llora a mares-

Gin: -aparece de la nada- Dejen que les explique: [contiene spoilers del manga así que si no sabes, no leas] Ichigo-kun inicialmente era humano por lo que sabíamos, pero ahora sabemos que no, que es un Quincy (quienes también son humanos pero peculiares), luego su hollow está fusionado con sus poderes de shinigami. Muchos lo confunden y lo cuentan como Vizard (los enmascarados), pero ese es solo el nombre del grupo de shinigamis que poseen poderes de hollow, no es un poder. El fullbring también tiene que ver con poderes de Hollow, así que tampoco cuenta. Por lo tanto Ichigo-kun SOLO es shinigami, Quincy y hollow.

Ichigo: ¿Solo…? –sudando una gota-

Gin: ¡Espero que todo haya quedado aclarado! –se va- Bye bye!

(Tenía tantas de ganas de querer aclarar esto, exageran mucho con el pobre Ichigo)

* * *

**Rukinekochan: ¿****Qué piensan sobre las personas con las que los/as emparejan? **

Ichigo: Pues… -pone cara de horror-

Rukia: Siento pena por Ichigo, lo emparejan con todo el fandom. Pero a mi me asusta que me emparejen con gente como Grimmjow y nii-sama… ¿E-en qué están pensando?

Ichigo: ¿Qué hice para merecer esto? –se deprime en una esquina-

Renji: -navegando en internet- ¡¿Por qué me emparejan tanto con el capitán Kuchiki?! –horrorizado-

Byakuya: …

Byakuya: Es que soy irresistible.

Ulquiorra: ¿Por qué me emparejan con la mujer…? –se queda en silencio- No me molesta tanto.

Sado: … :forever alone:

Kon: ¡Traigo una lista de las parejas más famosas de fanfiction!

-todos se arremolinan alrededor de Kon-

Kon: Veamos, en primer lugar… Ichigo y Rukia.

Ichigo: ¡No le veo nada interesante a esa enana! –la señala, sonrojado-

Rukia: ¡Y yo tampoco en ti, idiota! –empiezan a pelearse-

Kon: Ya cállense –los mira mal y susurra- Yo quería a nee-san para mí… –carraspea- La segunda sorprendentemente es… Grimmjow e Ichigo.

Ichigo: ¡¿Qué?!

Grimmjow: ¡¿QUÉ COJONES…!?

Todos: -murmurando- Ichigo no nos imaginábamos esto de ti…

Ichigo: ¡Cállense!

Kon: Y en tercer puesto están Ichigo y Orihime.

Orihime: -se desmaya de la emoción-

Ichigo: ¡P-pero es mi amiga!

Kon: Y luego le sigue el Hitsuhina.

Toshiro: … -no dicen nada-

Momo: -se sonroja-

Ichigo: Los fans están muy locos…

* * *

**shinjiesbostero: ¿Cuál es la diferencia entre el Shunpo y el Sonido? (Se toma la cabeza tratando de pensar) Sinceramente para mí son la misma porquería**

Gin: -ladea la cabeza- Es que son lo mis-

Grimmjow: -lo interrumpe- ¡No lo son! –planta fuerte el pie en el suelo- ¡El Sonido es más rápido!

Zommari: Concuerdo con Sexta.

Byakuya: No subestimen el poder de los shinigami.

Yoruichi: -con una sonrisa traviesa- ¡Intenten superar a la diosa del Shunpo!

Nnoitra: ¡¿Quieren apostar?!

Rukia: ¡O intenten superar la velocidad de Ichigo en su Bankai!

Ichigo: Oi no me metas en esto…

Grimmjow: ¿Tienes miedo Kurosaki?

Ichigo: …¡¿HUH?! ¡De acuerdo, comprobémoslo!

-tanto los shinigami como los Arrancar se paran en una línea de salida y aparece Urahara de la nada-

Kisuke: ¡Quiero una carrera limpia! –se pone el abanico delante de la boca- Preparados, listos…. ¡YA!

-Usan el shunpo y el sonido para llegar a la línea de meta, dejando una enorme nube de humo tras ellos. Todos ya en la meta comienzan a discutir sobre quién llegó antes cuando todos llegaron al mismo tiempo-

Gin: Creo que nunca se resolverá la diferencia.

* * *

**DaniI: ¿Han visto de Utau no prince sama? (maji love 1000% / 2000%) y si es así ¿qué piensan de las canciones? :3 **(no puedo decirte mucho, porque yo no lo he visto, pero intentaré responder lo mejor que pueda XD –esto parece más una pregunta que un tema, pero bueno…)

Orihime: ¡A mí me encanta! –salta emocionada- ¡Itokki-kun es tan lindo!

Rangiku: ¡Orihime-chan me lo enseñó una vez! ¡Son geniales! y cofsexyscof

Momo: Syo se me parece tanto a Shiro-kun –ríe bajito y susurra- Son igual de bajitos y temperamentales…

Nanao: -se ruboriza- Pienso que son unos chicos muy lindos… -carraspea-

Soi fon: -frunce el ceño- Solo me llamo la atención porque Cecil aparecía como un gato…

* * *

mugetsu-chan xd: N/A: ¿Podrías especificar algún/os anime? Hay muchos chicos y muchos anime… -u-U

* * *

Como los temas no me tomaron mucho, responderé las preguntas también.

**DaniI: ****Nenene, me he enamorado de ti *-* xD gracias por responder mis preguntas :3. Aqui te dejo las otras n.n **

Seishin: o-oh… -emocionado y sonrojado- ¡E-es un placer!

**1.- Izuru, eres cruel -llora- shif, shif, -se esconde detras de Hisagi-san- ¿por que eres lindo Izuru?... Ne, Hisagi-san, dile algo.**

Hisagi: ¿P-por qué yo? –se señala a sí mismo-

Izuru: E-es que de verdad no nos conocemos…

Hisagi: -lo toma por los hombros- ¡Aprovecha que una chica quiere salir contigo! ¡No seas lelo!

Izuru: Pero Hisagi-san…

Hisagi: -lo empuja- ¡Ve y dale una oportunidad al amor!

Izuru: ¿Por qué yo? TTuTT

**2.- Yumichika, ¿serias mi nii-san? Piensalo, ¡el mundo seria mas hermoso! **

Yumichika: -se echa el pelo hacia atrás- Claro, por qué no.

**3.- Asociación de mujeres shinigamis, hare lo que sea por entrar, díganme ¿que debo hacer? -Le da los dulces a Yachiru- **

Yachiru: -con la boca llena- ¡yga ejtaj dengo!

Nanao: Presidenta no se le entendió…

Yachiru: -traga- ¡Que ya está dentro! –rie feliz-

Nanao: -sudando una gota-

**4.- Rangiku-san ¡entonces vayamos de compras! Y asi me ayudas a elegir un atuendo que convenza a Izuru de aceptarme *-* **

Rangiku: -sonríe de lado y te codea- Anda chica traviesa~ ¡Encantada de ir!

**5.- Ishida-kun ¿te gusta Inoue-san o Nemu-san? **

Uryu: -se ruboriza y susurra muy bajito- cofInoue-sancof…

**6.- Chad, ¿te gusta el mole? ¿O prefieres los chilaquiles?**

Sado: -se lo piensa- El mole.

**7.- Ichigo ¿Cuando besaras a Rukia? ¡Yo se que la amas!**

Ichigo: ¡Pero qué pesados! ¡Que no!

Rukia: Al pobre le da vergüenza, como nunca ha besado a una chica…

Ichigo: Eso no tiene nada que- ¡¿Y cómo sabes eso?!

Tatsuki: -sonríe maliciosamente detrás de Ichigo y le guiña un ojo a Rukia-

* * *

**Nakamura Kaze: 1- Urahara alguna idea de a donde se fue Yoruichi, Tite la tiene desaparecida desde que termino la batalla contra Aizen.**

Kisuke: Está vigilando que todo en Karakura esté bien –levanta el pulgar-

**2- Soi-fong que piensas sobre la relación de Urahara y Yoruichi.**

Soi fon: -libera a Suzumebachi- Un día lo mataré… Solo esperen.

**3- Yachiru te quieres convertir en mi hermanita te daré todos los dulces que gusten**

Yachiru: ¡Jajaja! –ríe- ¡Lo siento pero prefiero quedarme con Ken-chan!

Kenpachi: -sonríe perversamente- Deja a Yachiru en paz.

**4- Byakuya vamos responde mi pregunta sobre Ichigo y Rukia, te prometo no decírselo a nadie te lo juro soy mujer de palabra, por cierto como conociste y te enamoraste de Hisana, puedes ponerte tan cursi como quieras. **

Byakuya: … Todos oyen lo que digo aquí.

Todos: -mirando a Byakuya-

Byakuya: Ya ves, y no quiero hablar sobre Hisana.

Ichigo: Byakuya se puso nostálgico –le susurra a Rukia-

Rukia: -asiente-

* * *

**Jackie M. V: 1- Ya que Tensa Zangetsu si quiso ir conmigo, iremos al bosque! (me encanta el bosque) Ichigo y Tensa ¿qué les gustaría hacer? (como acampar, explorar, nadar, etc)**

Ichigo: -suspira- Me da igual.

Tensa: -está tan emocionado que no sabe que elegir- U-uh… ¡Hagamos de todo!

**2- Hinamori-chan, ¿me ayudas a convencer a Toshiro de que acepte sus sentimientos por ti?**

Momo: -se sonroja- p-pero… ¿Shiro-chan siente algo por mí? –se pone aún más roja-

**3- Ichigo, Shiro-kun y Toshiro, si tengo un juego de zombis! vénganse a mi casa para comenzar la matanza muajajaja ¿Si? Toshiro no te preocupes yo te ayudaría en el papeleo para que vengas a jugar conmigo ¡Te prometo sandias!**

Toshiro: -se deja vencer a su lado infantil- ¡D-de acuerdo!

Ichigo: No sé porque dije que sí…

Hollow Ichigo: Zombis.

Ichigo: ¡CIERTO!

**4- Ichigo, ¿Me entrenas? di que siiiii**

Ichigo: -se señala a sí mismo, desconcertado- ¿Y-yo? –se ruboriza un poco- S-sería un honor, pero soy un desastre enseñando…

**5-Yoruichi, si tuvieras un hijo(a) ¿Cómo te gustaría que fuera?**

Yoruichi: Pues… -sonríe y se cruza de brazos- ¡me gustaría que fuera rápido como yo e inteligente como Kisuke!

Seishin: Esos dos se traen algo entre manos…

**6- Rukia tengo esta duda rondando por mi cabeza desde hace mucho, ¿Desde cuándo amas a ese conejo raro? (sin ofender)**

Rukia: ¡Chappy no es raro! –se enoja- Y me gusta desde que recuerdo, ¡es muy lindo!

**7- Orihime ¿Te dejaron caer de la cama cuando eras una bebe? Es que la verdad siempre confundes con tu actitud.**

Orihime: Sora decía que yo tenía mucha imaginación –sonríe y se rasca la cabeza nerviosa-

* * *

**Nekito-Kuchiki-Shiffer: 1- Para todas las chicas de Bleach (incluidas Halibel y Nell): ¿Les gusta el yaoi? ¿Cuales chicos creen que forman la mejor pareja yaoi?** (¿T-todas? –se desmaya-)

Tatsuki: Yo pienso que es raro…

Chizuru: -le sale un hilito de sangre por la nariz- ¡Es simplemente genial!

Orihime: Es lindo –sonríe-

Rukia: -se ruboriza- No sé qué decir al respecto… -se ha encontrado imágenes por error-

Rangiku: ¿Qué es mejor que en un hombre sexy? ¡Dos de ellos!

Soi Fon: -susurra- me parece bien, así yo podría quedarme con Yoruichi-sama… (¿cómo llegó a esa conclusión?)

Nanao: -esconde su libro en la espalda y carraspea, sonrojada-

Yachiru: ¿Con qué se come? -ni siquiera sabe de qué hablan-

Isane: S-si aman pues… -mira al suelo, avergonzada-

Lisa: ¡El mejor es el hard! –muestra imágenes y todas se sonrojan mirando a otro lado excepto Chizuru que se marcha a leer con ella-

Hiyori: -pone cara de disgusto- Ugh…

Nell: ¡B-bueno! Nell no tiene nada en contra –sonríe-

Hallibel: Es algo común Hueco Mundo… -responde seria-

**2- Yoruichi, ¿Sabes alguna historia humillante acerca de Byakuya que me puedas contar?**

Yoruichi: No sabe nadar.

Byakuya: Maldita… -le crece una venita en la sien-

**3- Byakuya, ¿Que tipo de relación tenias con Kaien? o porque odias a los Shiba**

Byakuya: No odio a los Shiba, ni tampoco a Shiba Kaien, era un shinigami fuerte, pero tan irrespetuoso como Kurosaki Ichigo.

**4- Grimmjow, ¿Quién te parece más lindo, Ichigo o Ulquiorra? ¿Saldrías con alguno de esos dos?**

Grimmjow: Los dos son tan sexys que no sé cual elegir.

Ulquiorra e Ichigo: …Cállate.

* * *

**Rukinekochan: 1- Byakuya-sama, me quedé con la idea de su clan. ¿No necesitan descendientes? En ese caso, ¿quién los tendría que dar, usted o su hermana? **

Byakuya: Debería de ser yo ya que Rukia es adoptada…

**2- Ichigo, no me convences con esa respuesta e-e. Pero si tuvieras que elegir, ¿qué serías?**

Ichigo: …No lo sé. Estoy muy orgulloso de ser shinigami, creo que me quedaría como tal.

**3- Pero te admiro Soi-Fong, ¿cómo puedes tratarme así cuando la mayoría de las personas no tienen lindos pensamientos hacia tu persona? Gracias Yoruichi-sama por su apoyo. ¿Cuando empezamos?**

Soi Fon: Yo solo tengo ojos para Yoruichi-sama –se cruza de brazos y hace un puchero-

Yoruichi: -le da palmadas en la espalda a Soi fon, riendo- No seas así. Pues cuando quieras, ahora mismo no estoy haciendo mucho.

**4- Bueno, Chad. Ahora que tienes tiempo para pensar... dime quien ocupa un lugar en tu corazón?**

Sado: No me he fijado en nadie.

**5- Ichigo, no me digas que eres sobre-protector como tu padre. ¿Te estas haciendo como él? xd (Me encanta Isshin-san, pero como veo que no lo soportas tanto ... ) **

Ichigo: ¿Sobre protector yo? ¿En qué sentido? –arquea una ceja-

Seishin: Oye que las preguntas las hacen ellos no al revés.

Ichigo: Cállate que esto es idea tuya.

Seishin: -se deprime en una esquina- No hay por qué ponerse a la defensiva hombre…

**6- Rukia... me encantan los conejos :D Dime, ¿cómo me tratarías si soy tu hermana menor?**

Rukia: ¡Lo mejor que pudiera! ¡Te regalaré un peluche de Chappy como comienzo!

Uryu: Kuchiki-san está muy emocionada con eso…

Ichigo: -frunce más el ceño- Demasiado…

* * *

**Videl Kurosaki: 1- A Sode no Shirayuki****, ¿cómo es el mundo interno de Rukia? Me dio curiosidad, ya que sólo han mostrado el de Ichigo.**

Sode no Shirayuki: Es un bonito páramo nevado –sonríe dulcemente- (N/A: O así me lo imagino)

**2- A Isshin****, ¿cómo fue tú primera cita con Masaki? **

Isshin: -ríe- ¡Fue una locura!

Seishin: Haré un fic sobre ello.

Isshin: ¡Genial! –lo abraza-

Seishin: ¡Whoaa suélteme por favor!

Isshin: ¡Tengo un segundo hijo!

Ichigo: Viejo suéltale…

* * *

**Facu: 1- ****Alguien que me cuente el "detrás de escena de Fade to Black" :3**

Renji: A Ichigo le costó mucho no sonrojarse en la parte del abrazo –ríe maliciosamente-

Ichigo: ¡Oh cállate! –lo mira furiosamente-

Byakuya: Tuvieron que pintar un conejo en mi casa… -no le hizo gracia-

Rukia: ¡Pero si Chappy es muy lindo! Creo que Ichigo se metía mucho en el papel…

Ichigo: ¿De verdad?

Renji: Esa voz de desesperación no era normal –lo mira sospechosamente-

Ichigo: Uh bueno… me lo imaginaba como si estuviera ocurriendo de verdad…

Rukia: ¿De verdad te pondrías así? –se tira sobre él- ¡Es lo más lindo que he visto nunca!

Ichigo: ¡¿HUH?! –muy confundido-

**2- ¿Y qué tienes que decir del abrazo, Rukia? :D**

Rukia: Era tan suave y… No sé… Fue extraño.

**3- Ichigo no se le declara a Rukia me la puedo quedar? Tengo Chappys**

Rukia: ¡Voy corrien-¡

Ichigo: -la interrumpe bruscamente- NI HABLAR.

* * *

**Reisen Kurosawa: 1.- Byakuya, que harías si Rukia se embaraza de Ichigo (en un mundo alternativo obiamente), y tienes dos opciones, una aceptación... y la otra... castración hacia Ichigo ewé**

Byakuya: -se lo piensa- Primero lo castro y luego lo acepto.

**2- Ichigo, dependiendo de lo que respondió Byakuya, ¿qué opinas?**

Ichigo: Estoy seriamente dudando en no tener hijos –suda a mares ante la mirada asesina de Byakuya-

**3- Rukiaaa eres mi ejemplo a seguir! Dime! ¿si te ganarás un millón de yenes en que los gastarias?**

Rukia: ¡En cosas de Cha-¡

Ichigo: No hace falta que lo digas…

**4- Byakuya, ¿porque mier** eres tan celoso? *lo mira enojada* aceptalo TODOS aman el IchiRuki ewe**

Byakuya: -frunce el ceño- N-no estoy celoso… -le crece la venita en la sien-

**5- em... em... Ulquiorra, te cuento que tengo una amiga SUPER-MEGA-OBSESIONADA contigo, ¿Qué piensas respecto a ello?**

Ulquiorra: Que está loca, mujeres…

**6- Grimmjow-Sama dime! ¿Porque eres tan sexy?, ¿Porque te quiero violar? *ojitos de estrellas* y sobre todo... ¿¡HARÍAS YAOI CON ICHIGO!?**

Grimmjow: -frunce el ceño- Pero qué… ¡Es natural, maldita sea! ¡Y yo que sé que es lo que quieres! –se queda pensativo- No sería mala ide-

Ichigo: ¡N-NI EN BROMA!

* * *

**Princezz Inuyoukai: 1****-¿Rukia has visto el****anime ****de Sekaiichi Hatuskoi?, ahi hay un conejito que te podria gustar *sonrie perversamente* **

Rukia: No… No lo he visto –interesada-

**2- ¿Ulquiorra en tu otra vida no fuiste Dracula, porque tu resureccion y tu "muerte" me recuerdan a Dracula?**

Ulquiorra: -serio- No sé de qué me hablas.

**3- ¿Ichigo, como te sentiste cuando Zangetsu resulto ser tu poder Quincy y se parecia a Juha Bach?**

Ichigo: Me lo esperaba y al mismo tiempo no. Me costó mucho aceptarlo, eso hasta que vi que estaba en lo cierto. Había intentado no pensar en ello, pero… Tenía que enfrentarlo tarde o temprano.

**4- ¿Grimmjow no has pensado en amenazar a Tite con que ponga tu aparicion super estelar?**

Grimmjow: ¡SÍ! ¡Estoy siendo MUY paciente, pero ya me estoy hartando!

**5- ¿Tite dejaras de trolearnos a todos?**

Tite: Jamás.

* * *

Reisen Kurosawa: Fanfiction no permite los link, así que no sale.

* * *

**Xilu Dalil chan: 1- Esta es para Ichi...¿Si por esas casualidades de la vida tú te despiertas una cálida mañana como todas y al dirigirte al baño abres la puerta de la ducha dispuesto a relajar tus músculos con una tibia ducha y ves a kya chan a medio vestir (solo con una bragas [de encaje negro ]) qué harías? ¿Hasta dónde llegarías a observar, por gusto? **

Ichigo: -se imagina toda la escena y se pone rojo como tomate- ¡¿Q-qué dices?! ¡Además yo nunca entro en el baño sin tocar antes, eso nunca pasaría!

Seishin: ¿Y por qué estas todo rojo…?

Ichigo: -se cubre la cara- ¡D-déjenme en paz!

**2- La segunda es para Kya-chan. Si por X razón tuvieras que casarte con Ichi o con un noble, hasta ese entonces desconocido para ti, ¿A cuál elegirías? Ichi, si ella te lo propusiera ¿lo harías?**

Rukia: Creo que a Ichigo… -se ruboriza- ¡Pero solo porque le conozco!

Ichigo: Tartamudear como un idiota y pensarlo mucho.

**3- Renji, he pensado seriamente la cantidad de razones que puedo darte para que te resignes y me des el si, pero no tengo muchas cosas que ofrecerte : ( apenas se cocinar, pero puedo esforzarme y mejorar, y prometo cuidarte y mimarte y, y, bueno, no se que más decir */* así que ¿aceptarías casarte con esta bipolar, simpática, pero enamorada chica por favor n/n? **

Renji: -llora emocionado- ¡E-es la primera vez que me dicen algo tan bonito! Ojala pudiera pero… ¡Es imposible! –llora en una esquina-

* * *

Seishin: Quería añadir algo más… ¡FELICIDADES GRIMMJOW-SAN! nwn No sé cuántos años cumples, pero bua... aquí tienes tu pastel -se lo lanza a la cara y sale corriendo-

Grimmjow: Maldito... -lame la tarta- Oye pues no está mala.


	9. Chapter 9

Estoy metido en una pequeña depresión (empiezo a odiar todo esto del amor, son todo puras chorradas) Anyway, esto no le interesa nadie, pero es solo por avisar que si notan que las respuestas no son como siempre es por eso. Y solo contesté 20, no estaba de humor para más, de verdad que lo siento, si en unos días estoy mejor añadiré las demás.

* * *

**Liebesspiel moon: 1- ****Ichigo y Rukia, ustedes saben perfectamente que tienen una canción que se llama Glow y es un dueto cantado por ustedes. Y ésta canción tiene una particularidad, es la única balada de todooo bleach y habla de sentimientos de afecto. Para mi la letra dice demaciado (todito). No me van a decir que todo esto que digo no es verdad. Entonces: ****  
¿Qué piensan de ésta canción? **

Ichigo: ¡Nos han descubierto! –sonrojado, recoge la mitad del equipo de grabación y salta por la ventana-

Rukia: ¡Huyamos! –va tras él-

Productores: ¡Vuelvan aquí! ¡Es perfecto! –llorando a mares-

* * *

**Videl Kurosaki:** Creo que me tomara un tiempo en hacerlo… hasta que no terminen las vacaciones no podré hacer mucho (extraño, ¿cierto?) Tengo más inspiración cuando estoy haciendo cosas que cuando no hago nada.

* * *

**Jackie M. V: ****1-Esta es para ti, Seishin, ¿Desde cuándo conoces a los chicos de Bleach? y para que respondan las preguntas acaso ¿Viven contigo?**

Seishin: Oh, los conozco desde que era un crío y respecto a la segunda pregunta… No, no lo hacen. Solo los tengo secuestrados, pero no se preocupen intento tenerlos en las mejores condiciones posibles… -sonríe de lado-

**2- Ichigo, ya que me entrenaras, ¿Que es lo primero que me enseñaras? *-***

Ichigo: Espera yo no he dicho que-… ¿Por dónde debería empezar además? No lo sé, ya dije que soy malo en esto…

**3- Tensa Zangetsu, ¿Te gusta mucho la naturaleza? y lo digo porque con la propuesta que te hice la aceptaste rápidamente. **

Tensa Zangetsu: ¡Estoy siempre rodeado de edificios sin un solo árbol! –hace un puchero-

**4- Esta duda no me dejo dormir varias noches *bostezando mientras se recarga en Seishin* Ichigo ¿Amas a los zombis? ¿Porque? y ¿te gustaría ver guerra mundial Z? **

Seishin: ¿Tengo pinta de almohada? –arquea una ceja-

Ichigo: No sé, solo me gustan… -se queda pensativo- Sí, no tengo ningún motivo en particular. ¡Y sí, tal vez vaya a verla pronto!

**5- Ulquiorra-kun, ¿Porque le decías mujer a Orihime-chan? Ella tiene un nombre por si no sabias.**

Ulquiorra: No quería que se tomara demasiadas confianzas.

**6- Orihime-chan, ¿qué piensas respecto a la pregunta anterior?**

Orihime: Bueno –ríe bajito- Intenté que me llamara al menos por mi apellido, pero insistió en que no lo haría, jeje…

**7- Una para todos, ¿Quien aparte de Grimmjow, Soi fon y yo, ama a los gatos? *-***

Yoruichi: -levanta la mano-

Kisuke: -levanta la mano-

Ururu: -levanta la mano-

Rukia: -levanta la mano y la miran raro- ¡No solo me gustan los conejos! ¿Vale?

Riruka: -levanta la mano-

Uryu: -levanta la mano y añade- Solo si son blancos.

Sado: -levanta la mano- (le encantan los animales)

Seishin: ¿Tan larga es la lista…? -se queda dormido-

* * *

**mugetsu-chan xd: ****Si lo siento es que estaba tan emocionada q me olvide soy tu admiradora n/n... seria uta no prince sama naruto shippuden y one piece**

Seishin: ¿…Tengo una admiradora? –se desmaya de la emoción- Te pongo el tema la próxima semana, ¿sí?

* * *

**Guest (Creo que eres Reisen Kurosawa, chica me lías): Waaaa gracias por responder! *ojos de estrellita* eres genial! Y... no importa lo de la imagen... y Byakuya la ve me mata(?) Ok ya xD**Seishin: -se sonroja- Aw… dejen de decir que soy genial, no es cierto. Me quedé con la curiosidad de la imagen…

**1- Nee, Rukia dime, ¿al inicio no te daba miedo dormir en el armario de fresita? **

Rukia: …-se lo piensa- Nah.

**2- Ichigo... te molesta que te diga fresita? Si te molesta... piensa que es con amor(?) *lo mira sonriente* ... Tsundere... *se ríe**

Ichigo: ¡Sí me molesta y si es con amor también me importa una mier-¡

Seishin: ¡Nada de palabrotas Ichi!

Ichigo: ¡Pero-!

Seishin: HE DICHO QUE NADA DE MALAS PALABRAS.

Ichigo: -carraspea- Oh discúlpeme usted joven, ¿sería tan amable de no llamarme con ese ridículo apodo? –mira mal a Seishin-

Seishin: pffft… -riéndose en una esquina-

**3- Byakuya... oh...Byakuya(?) he encontrado unos fanfic's de ti x... Fresita *derrame nasal* dime... qué opinas? PD: run Ichigo ruuuuun(?)**

Ichigo: ¡¿Qué?! –demasiado en shock para correr- ¡E-eso es peor que…! ¡Yo con Grimmjow! O sea… no… qué demonios… ¡Ah! –se tira del cabello-

Byakuya: …Que alguien encuentre al autor. AHORA.

**4- ¡Fresita! Encontré un fanfic de Byakuya x Karin todo lemonoso ewé no dire donde lo vi! Muajajaja te dejare con las dudas (?)**

Ichigo: -le rodea un aura oscura- ¿Qué te parece? ¡Ahora seré yo quien quiera castrar a Byakuya!

Byakuya: -sorprendido-

Ichigo: ¡BAN-¡

Karin: ¡Ichi que no es cierto, para!

Ichigo: MÁS LE VALE QUE ASÍ SEA…

**5- Grimmjow-Sama! Feliz cumpleaños hipermega atrasado! *llora en una esquina(?)* etto... no te molesta que te llame Grimmjow-Sama? **

Seishin: Pero si lo felicitaste en el día… ¿Cómo atrasado?

Grimmjow: Claro que no me molesta, es más suena bien –sonríe de lado-

* * *

**Tihonofuyumi: 1- Grimmjow, dime por que tanto la obsesión con Ichigo?**

Grimmjow: -sonríe socarronamente- Él sabe cómo dar una buena batalla.  
**  
2- Tatsuki, dime alguna vez no viste a Ichigo, ¿más que un solo amigo?...*se esconde detrás de una mesa***

Tatsuki: una vez…

Ichigo: No por kami-sama… no lo cuentes –se cubre la cara avergonzado-

Tatsuki: Sí, es mejor que no sepan –se encoge de hombros-

**3- Ichigo, a mi no me engañas, ¿disfrutaste al ver a Yoruichi desnuda? **

Ichigo: -se pone rojo- ¡C-CLARO QUE NO!

Yoruichi: Claaro~ -nótese el tono de sarcasmo-

* * *

**aliceyuutsu: 1- Byakuya, mire esto -le muestra un video donde Fresa y Rukia hacen "cositas"- ¿qué opina de esto? (gracias Urahara por el video ;) ) **

Byakuya: ¿Qué que opino? -mira amenazadoramente a Ichigo y Kisuke-

Ichigo: Oh oh…

Kisuke: ¡¿Por qué me meten en esto?! –llora cascaditas-

Ichigo: ¡Calla yo ni siquiera hice nada con Rukia!

Byakuya: Ban…

Kisuke e Ichigo: ¡Que importa! ¡Corramos!

Byakuya: Kai.

Ambos: ¡Kyaaaaaah!

**2- Rukia, si tuvieras un/a hijo/a (cofconIchigocof) ¿cómo seria? Y por favor se especifica, e Ichigo si vas a interrumpir q sea para agregar algo y no para interrumpir la pregunta**

Rukia: Oh pues realmente no lo sé… No es como si pudiera elegir, pero me gustaría que fuera una niña. Es una lástima que los shinigami no podamos tener hijos supongo…

**3- ICHIGOOOOO (le da una patada voladora en la cara) ¡Tienen razon, eres pateable! (lol) (huye con un shunpo)**

Ichigo: -se soba la cara- ¡¿Q-qué demonios?!

* * *

Les pido disculpas de nuevo por no responder las que faltan, por favor sean pacientes… Gracias, de verdad me sacaron una sonrisa tanto las preguntas que contesté como las que aún no. Sigan comentando y preguntando, se agradece, den por seguro que para la siguiente semana estarán todas contestadas.


	10. Chapter 10

**kykio kuchiki: 1- Ulquiorra, bueno Ulquiorra yo soy SUPER-MEGA-OBSESIONADA contigo puedo ser rara para ti pero eres mi personaje favorito déjame por favor demostrarte que el amor existe (pensamiento: porfaaaa) ¿podrías aceptarme?**

Ulquiorra: …No.

**2- Byakuya, ¿dónde puedo encontrar una bufanda parecida a la tuya?**

Byakuya: Hmph… Es un pañuelo, y es único hecho con las mejores telas –habla con aire orgulloso-

**3- Ichigo, ¿por que crees que a los fans les gusta hacer yaoi tuyo (con cualquier personaje)?**

Ichigo: No lo sé… -se cubre la cabeza- me hacen bullying…

**4- Rukia, ¿como es tu relación con Byakuya-sama (de hermanos obviamente)?**

Rukia: Antes era un poco frío conmigo, ¡pero ha mejorado! Aunque a veces es demasiado sobreprotector…

* * *

**IchirukiFTW: 1- Ichigo, admítelo, cuando le dijeron la pregunta a Rukia de si se la podía llevar te pusiste celoso, ¿O me equivoco?**

Ichigo: ¡Tsk! ¡Claro que no! –se cruza de brazos, frunce el ceño y voltea a mirar a otro lado- ¡No es que me preocupe lo que una fan loco/a puede hacerle! ¡Que va!

**2- ¡Shiro! ¿Aun sigues intentando tomar posesión del cuerpo de Ichigo o ya te diste por vencido?**

Hollow Ichigo: Creo que ya no será necesario, ha madurado… Más o menos –ríe-

* * *

**Nakamura Kaze: 1- Rukia de donde salió el gusto por los conejos**

Rukia: No sé… ¡Solo me gustan! ¡Son tan lindos y suaves y achuchables! –se le ponen los ojos como estrellitas-

**2- Kon quieres ser mi mascota no me importa si eres un pervertido porque yo también lo soy**

Kon: Jejeje… ¡No me importaría! ¡Estoy harto de ser tratado como un inútil león de peluche!

**3- Unohana quien a matado más gente tu o Zaraki**

Unohana: Yo he vivido más que él aunque llevo inactiva un tiempo… A lo mejor ya me ha superado.

* * *

**Animex12345: bueno esta ha sido siempre mi duda por la cabeza, no se si es que un shinigami se pudiera embarazar es decir tomamos de ejemplo a Isshin-san es decir que el pudo tener una familia con una quincy trato de explicar si es que si Masaki pudo tener hijos con un shinigami, ¿por qué otros no pudieran tener?**

Isshin: Lo nuestro fue un caso especial además de que Masaki era en parte humana… La verdad no estoy seguro de que las mujeres shinigami puedan quedarse embarazadas y si pueden seguramente solo las familias nobles puedan tenerlos, no tengo ni idea.

* * *

**Jackie M. V: 1- Mira Ichigo alias "fresa" *lo mira mientras un aura negra la rodea* me entrenas porque me entrenas ¿Entendido? *le dice agarrandolo de la camisa agachándolo a su altura***

Ichigo: ¡Está bien, está bien! –se suelta del agarre- Que mujer tan violenta… -suspira y rueda los ojos-

**2- Tensa Zangetsu, ¿no has intentado el que Ichigo construya en su mundo interno un parque o algo parecido?**

Tensa Zangetsu: ¡Sí, pero no hace caso!

Ichigo: No soy muy imaginativo…

**3- Estoy feliz al ver como les gustan tanto los gatos y también como Ishida-kun tengo una afición a los que son blancos, ¡Te adoro mas ahora por eso! *lo abraza posesivamente mientras llora de emoción* TTwTT**

Uryu: -se ruboriza- e-eh… ¿Gracias…?

**4- ¡Seishin! Soy tu fan #1 :3 y si no lo decía era por pena *sonrojada* y ¡si! eres mi almohada personal ¿Algun problema? *alzando la ceja***

Seishin: Oh gracias, jejeje… -susurra y se sonroja- tengo una fan... -sonríe- Gracias por los ánimos también. Y no, no tengo ningún problema –se retira un poco, nervioso-

**5- Hitsugaya-taichou *reverencia* solo quiero decirle que lo comprendo, también se burlan de mi por mi estatura TnT**

Toshiro: ¡Y-yo he crecido! –no es cierto-

**6.-A todos, ¿Que pasa despues de comer la comida de Orihime y Matsumoto**?

Ichigo y Uryu: …. –corren al lavabo más cercano-

Seishin: Creo que ellos saben la respuesta…

* * *

**Guest: 1- Byakuya, se que es algo personal, pero no puedo con la duda cofcof, ¿usas ropa interior del Embajador de las algas?**

Byakuya: -le dirige una mirada asesina- No.

**2- Kisuke, ¿es cierto que tienes camaras ocultas en todos lados? Incluso en la casa de Ichigo?**

Kisuke: -pone su abanico frente su cara- Jojojo, ¿qué te hace pensar eso?

Ichigo: -corre a su casa a buscar cámaras por si acaso-

Kisuke: -sonríe de lado-

**3- Asociacion de mujeres Shinigami, puedo unirme a ustedes? (Le da unos dulces a Yachiru)**

Yachiru: ¡Sí pu-!

Ise: ¡Deje de hacer eso presidenta! –se ajusta las gafas y la mira enojada- ¡No puede aceptar a toda la que le de dulces!

Yachiru: -hace un puchero- ¡Pero-!

Ise: ¡No! –le quita los dulces-

**4- Grimmjow-Sama, etto, es algo dificil admitirlo pero... Grimmjow Jaeggerjaquez e-estoy enamorada de ti, se que te parecerá raro por el hecho de que no me conoces, pero eso no evita que sienta esto por ti. No estas obligado a aceptar, pero... Le gustaría ir a ver una película de terror al cine conmigo? Entenderé perfectamente si se niega, pero, por favor piénselo.**

Grimmjow: … ¡¿Qué demonios-?! ¡No entiendo nada de todo eso!

**5- Aizen-Sama, ¿puedo unirme a su ejercito? Créame, puede que sea algo joven, pero soy muy fuerte y juro serle totalmente leal a usted.**

Aizen: Eso tendré que verlo primero… -sonríe y apoya su cabeza sobre su mano-

* * *

**Hana Merry: 1- Byakuya-Sama, Si tuviera un poder para convertirme en Hisana ¿te casarías conmigo e_e? te daría todoooo el amor del mundo! *-***

Byakuya: -cierra los ojos y voltea- Ni hablar.

**2- Kon, ¿Serias capaz de violar a Rukia?**

Kon: ¡A tanto no!

**3- Isshin, algún día Ichigo te hará abuelo (creo) ¿a quien prefieres como la madre de tus nietos?**

Isshin: No me importa cómo sea siempre y cuando Ichigo la ame y ella lo ame él.

Todos: Aaaw~

* * *

**Facu: Toda la imaginación genio.. No sé como te metes en eso de los personajes pero uee.. Ah si y el "amor" va y viene, lo importante es que no te acerques a los cuchillos xD (?**

Seishin: Yo tampoco sé cómo lo hago… Debe ser mi pasión por Bleach por tantos años, jajajaja, Ay… No, no, ¡cuchillos fuera!

**1- Ichi, deja a Rukia venir conmigo, ya que no la quieres, yo le daré Chappys y todo lo que desee.**

Ichigo: ¡No! –la esconde detrás de él-

Rukia: -sorprendida- Ichigo, pero qué…

Ichigo: No me fío…

**2- Rukia, define a tu hombre perfecto e Ichigo tú a tu mujer perfecta.**

Rukia: P-pues… -se ruboriza- ¡A-alguien como Kaien-dono!

Ichigo: -gruñe y rueda los ojos- No he pensado en ello.

**3- Tatsuki me gustas *-* ( no le digan a Rukia )**

Tatsuki: -arquea una ceja- ¿Gracias…?

**4- Y por último Ichi, ¿melones o melocotón?**

Ichigo: -se queda pensativo- Me gusta más el melón, pero… Si es una pregunta de doble sentido, olvídame, no pienso contestar a eso –frunce más el ceño y se ruboriza-

* * *

**Reisen Kurosawa: Muchas gracias de nuevo! *sonriente* nee Seishin-Sama *lo abraza(?)* recuperate ok? *retroceder* Buueeenooop! Volviendo al tema de la imagen *risita cómplice* solo copia el link y pegalo en el buscador! *susurro* pero que Byakuya no lo vea! Si lo ve... creo que reaccionara mal...**

Seishin: E-eh… -se sonroja- Gracias… Ya he intentado eso, pero no me sale nada, el link está incompleto –susurra- Y claro que no dejaré que lo vea… -río bajito- Y por favor deja el '-sama'… Me hace sentir demasiado importante –se sonroja más- N-no lo soy.

**1- Ichigo, ahora que se invirtieron los papeles y eres tu el que quiere castrar a Byakuya, qué se siente tener el poder ahora(?)!?**

Ichigo: ¡Se siente bien! –sonríe con superioridad-

Byakuya: … -lo mira mal de reojo-

**2- Byakuya, ¿que se siente estar en él lugar de Ichigo? *reír* es tan irónico (?)**

Byakuya: -frunce ligeramente el ceño- …

**3- Chibi-Taichou! *le muestra una sandía* ¿por que su obsesión a las sandias?**

Toshiro: ¡Es capitán Hitsugaya para ti! –le arrebata la sandía y se marcha para comerla-

Seishin: ¡N-no has respondido la pregunta…!

Toshiro: -en una esquina comiendo- ¡Me da igual!

Seishin: Ajá… -suda una gota-

**4- Seishin-Sama, como te alcanza el dinero con ellos *los señala*, cual te sale más caro (?)**

Seishin: Oh no necesito mucho, tengo mis medios para que ellos se paguen sus cosas, pero el más caro definitivamente es Byakuya… ¡¿Sabes cuántas veces a destrozado todo con su zanpakuto?!

* * *

**Fairy Smiling: 1- Pregunta para Byakuya, ¿que se siente tener tantas fans locas por ti? (me incluyo *-*) **

Byakuya: Es… -se lleva la mano a la perilla- Agobiante…

**2- Y otra pregunta nuevamente para Byakuya, ¿que piensas u opinas de que Tite sensei haya mostrado parte de su perfecto cuerpo desnudo?**

Byakuya: Hmph… Me da igual.

**Gracias. Saludos para Seishin, animos y recuerda que siempre despues de una tormeta sale el sol (:**

Seishin: ¡Gracias! Me van a hacer llorar con tantos ánimos…

* * *

**gatito LOL: Bueno pues que te puedo decir mmm *Se pone a pensar***

** Yoru: mejor yo me encargo *Se aclara la voz* esperamos que puedas sentirte mejor en poco tiempo y ponte alerta en una de esas y te encuentras a alguien mejor solo dejaremos una pregunta**

Seishin: Gracias TuT Alerta de- ¿Qué? –arquea una ceja-

**1- Ken-chan, ¿sabias que hay varios fics donde emparejan a Byakuya con Yachiru?**

Kenpachi: -le rodea un aura oscura- ¡¿HUH?!

Yachiru: ¡Jajajaja! ¡Qué raro!

Byakuya: -le sale una venita en la sien- Por quién me han tomado…

* * *

**Thalia Schieffer: 1- Rukia, si tuvieras que acostarte con un hombre cualquiera de la serie o sino mueres, con quién lo harías? Por qué?**

Rukia: ¡Con Renji! Sí, de pequeños dormíamos juntos porque no había mucho espacio y-

Ichigo: ¡R-Rukia! ¡No se refiere a eso! –sonrojado-

Rukia: -lo mira con el ceño fruncido- ¿Entonces qué?

Ichigo: No seré yo quién te lo explique… -mira a otro lado-

**2- E Ichigo, misma pregunta: si tuvieras que acostarte con una mujer cualquiera de la serie o sino te mueres, con quién lo harías? Por qué?**

Ichigo: -sonríe nervioso y sonrojado- Ni siquiera lo haría… Si muero iré a parar a la Sociedad de Almas, dilema solucionado…

* * *

**dandress517: 1- Gin, tu que eres prácticamente el que sabe más de todo, ¿das clases particulares?, es que tengo muchas dudas acerca de todo Bleach, si es asi, ¿cuanto cobras?. PD: eres mi personaje favorito de Bleach**

Gin: O no, de lo que más sé es de Arrancar y de algunos shinigami, pero no sé de todo. Si quieren que explique cualquier cosa pueden pedírmela, no es como si el dinero del mundo de los vivos me sirviera para algo –se encoge de hombros-

**2- Ichigo, si por azares del destino, Rukia se convirtiera en vizard y estuviera en riesgo de ser devorada por su Hollow interno, ¿la ayudarias para que lo dominara o buscarias otra salida suponiendo que la hubiera?**

Ichigo: ¡P-por supuesto que la ayudaría! Espero que eso no ocurra nunca, uff…

**3- Tousen, queria preguntarte una cosa, ¿como hacias para usar binoculares, computadores y jugar ajedrez, sin mencionar pelear, siendo que tu eres ciego?**

Tousen: Yo… -carraspea y huye-

Seishin: ¡E-ey! –suda una gota- ¿Cómo ha sabido dónde está la salida…?

Shuhei: ¿He sido engañado todo este tiempo? –se deprime en una esquina-

* * *

**Rukianekochan: H-hola. Perdón por no dejar review antes... es que, no sé(? Seishin no estés depre con esas cosas del amor, todos estamos acá para subirte el ánimo(? Me ofrezco como hombro para que te apoyes en él(?)**

Seishin: Muchas gracias TuT los quiero a todos, de verdad.

**1- Diría que también te admiro Seishin, esas respuestas me hacen sacar una sonrisa cuando estoy de mal humor. ¿Como haces para tener tanto talento? *-***

Seishin: Van a hacer que me ponga rojo… Pues como bien dije antes debe ser mi pasión por Bleach, y no tengo tanto talento, por favor… ¡Hay gente el doble de mejor que yo!

**2- Byakuya-sama, te casarías de nuevo?**

Byakuya: Lo dudo.

**3- Ichigo, cuando no tenías tus poderes, ¿extrañabas a Rukia?**

Ichigo: Ya le respondí eso a Keigo cuando me lo pregunto… ¿Por qué debería?

Keigo: Estabas claramente mintiendo –hace un puchero-

Ichigo: -se encoge de hombros- Quién sabe.

**4- Yoruichi-sama, quiero que Soi-Fong me quiera, aunque sea que me acepte ... la podrías convencer? Es que quiero entrenar con las dos T.T**

Yoruichi: -ríe- ¡No te preocupes, yo lo arreglo! –le susurra en el oido a Soi Fon-

Soi Fon: ¡P-pero Yoruichi-sama…! Está bien… -suspira derrotada- Acepto.

Yoruichi: ¡Muy bien! –le da una palmada en la espalda-

**5- Rukia onee-chan (Te puedo llamar así, ¿verdad?) Perdón por no preguntarte algo la semana pasada T.T Aceptaría feliz el peluche de Chappy n.n Y dormiría con él para recordarte siempre :D ¿Me darías un paseo por la Sociedad de Almas? Quiero conocerla**

Rukia: ¡Claro! –emocionada le da un Chappy-

**Hmmm, me siento chusma al ofrecerte mi hombro... perdón si te doy esa impresión (?)**

Seishin: Ay no, es más te agradezco mucho tu apoyo como el de los demás nwn

* * *

Gracias a todos, por los ánimos y todo, todo, todo... Jajaja, sus preguntas también me hacen reír... A los que las hacen habitualmente, los quiero mucho de verdad ;w;

¡La próxima semana los temas! Pero pueden seguir dejando sus preguntas también nwn


	11. Chapter 11

Bueno vamos a los temas, espero no perder ninguno... Dx Y quiero avisar que... Hay contenido shonen-ai (porque a veces me vuelvo loco y me gusta satisfacer a las fangirls :3)

* * *

**tihonofuyumi: Rukia, Ichigo, Renji, Ogichi, Sado, Uryuu, Orihime, que les gustaría que les pasara en un futuro en el manga.**

Rukia: Que la guerra se acabe... Es mi mayor deseo ahora mismo.

Ichigo: Un respiro estaría bien...

Renji: Logro mejorar mi Bankai y de repente... ¡BAM! ¡Me lo quitan! ¡¿POR QUÉ NO ME DEJAS SUPERAR AL CAPITÁN KUCHIKI, UNIVERSO?!

Ichigo: Tranquilo Renji, solo necesitas ser más rápido...

Renji: ...

Renji: Cállate Kurosaki.

Hollow Ichigo: Yo aún me pregunto si volveré a aparecer... -lo duda mucho-

Sado: Quiero más diálogo... Y una novia. Eso estaría genial :forever alone:

Orihime: ¡Quiero que todos salgan bien de este desastre!

* * *

**Nakamura Kaze: El tema que has puesto ya ha sido discutido.**

* * *

**shinjiesbostero: Tema para todos los que quieran contestar, más allá de que el senbonzakura sea una técnica increíblemente poderosa ¿Tanta floresita rosa no se les hace, no sé, algo afeminado?**

Renji: -susurra- Menos mal no soy el único que lo piensa...

Byakuya: Qué...

Seishin: -lo amarra a una silla- ¡Que sea rápido! ¡Aún no quiero morir!

Ichigo: Ahora que lo dices... -suelta una risita-

Ganju: Ya decía yo que había algo raro en su imagen...

Rukia: ¡Yo pienso que lo hacen más elegante!

Ichigo: Ay Rukia... debes aceptar la realidad.

Rukia: ¿Eh?

Ichigo: ... Olvida lo que he dicho.

Yoruichi: ¡Jajajaja siempre lo supe Byakuya! -se va con un Shunpo-

Jushiro: Oooh a Byakuya-kun siempre le gustaron los cerezos... ¿Por eso su zanpakuto es así?

* * *

**Reisen Kurosawa: Siempre eh tenido esta duda *pensativa* como sería Bleach... si el único cambio fuera... que Ichigo fuese... ¡MUJER!**

Rukia: ¡Sería genial! ¡Podríamos hacer muchas cosas juntas!

Ichigo: ...No.

Kon: ¡Si tuviera grandes atributos yo-!

Ichigo: ¡Olvídalo! -lo golpea-

Kon: Con esa agresividad me gustaría aún más...

Renji: ¡No podría pegar a una chica! Menudo problema sería cuando fuera a buscar a Rukia al mundo de los vivos...

Byakuya: Sería igual de irrespetuosa.

Aizen: Jum... Estaría dentro de mis planes.

Ichigo: ¿Cómo puedes saber eso?

Aizen: -sonríe de lado- Yo lo sé de todo.

Gin: Se ve como un acosador Aizen-sama...

Sado: Yo creo que sería igual de fuerte -asiente con la cabeza-

* * *

Como solo habían tres temas... ¡Preguntas! Siento si me salto algunas pero fanfiction me ha estado fastidiando y algunos me salen (wtf) Si tienes cuenta enviame un PM y las responderé si eres un anon pues... lo siento D:

* * *

**aliceyuutsu: 1- Seishin, dime eres hombre o mujer? sorry si la pregunta incomoda**

Seishin: Nah no pasa nada, soy hombre, hecho y derecho. Bueno a lo mejor soy un poco infantil, pero... -sonríe-

**2- Renji, si Rukia te pidiera para ser novios aceptarias?**

Renji: -se le ponen los ojitos con estrellitas- ¡Sí, sí, sí! -se va corriendo con un estampado de flores detrás-

Seishin: Uuh Renji...

Renji: ¡Oh sí!

Seishin: Idiota.

**3- Sociedad de almas, ahora que Zaraki Kempachi esta a un paso de obtener su bankai ¿que haran?**

Kyoraku: Shikai, es el shikai. El Bankai sería terrorífico.

**4 -Ichigo y Rukia busquen "Pixiv Rui" les juro que ella hace dibujos hermosos de ustedes (y eso va para todo aquel que lea esto)**

Seishin: ¡Rui! -suelta gritos de fangirl-

Ichigo: Uh Sei... -lo mira sudando una gota-

Rukia: Déjalo Ichigo... la medicación le sienta mal.

Seishin: -les lanza dibujos hechos por ella- ¡Ichiruki feels!

Ichigo: Eeh... -se sonroja un poco-

Rukia: ¡Oh Ichigo! ¡Te ves tan lindo aquí!

Ichigo: ¡Calla!

**5-Seishin ¿quieres ver mis dibujos en deviantart? tengo una cuenta y quisiera que alguien me diera su opinion.**

Seishin: ¡Claro! En cuanto pueda me paso por ahí y te sigo en dA :3

* * *

**shinjiesbostero: 1- Gin, cuenta la leyenda que vos escribiste la bleach wiki, ¿eso es cierto?**

Gin: -ríe bajito- Ayude en ello.

**2- Aizen-sama, ¿Cuanto dinero gasta en gel para el cabello todos los meses?**

Aizen: Hm... Nunca me hizo falta...

Seishin: Me pregunto que usó para dejarse el pero así entonces.

Aizen: Magia de un villano.

Seishin: Aha...

**3- Wonderweiss ¿Qué se siente haber perdido el habla, la inteligencia, etc, etc,? Por favor Seishin traduce la respuesta, no quiero leer un sinfín de silabas sin sentido **

Wonderweiss: Uwaaah...Aaaah... MM...

Seishin: "Algún día os mataré a todos, capullos"

Ichigo: ¡¿Ah?!

Seishin: No, en realidad no sé que dice, pero me lo he imaginado.

**4- Zommari ¿Sos gay? En serio, por que eso de "toma mi amor" en la pelea con Byakuya se me hizo un tanto dudoso. **

Zommari: ¿Algún problema? ¿Quieres amor también?

**5- Ichigo, vi un sin fin de fics donde sos el capitán de alguno de los 13 escuadrones. Sí tuvieras la oportunidad ¿De cuál de todos ellos serias el líder? **

Ichigo: No me veo como un capitán realmente... Pero si tuviera que elegir uno me quedaría entre el 11 o el 13. Aunque la verdad no me imagino derrocando a Kenpachi... -traga saliva-

* * *

**Reisen Kurosawa: Holaaas! *saludar efusivamente* Seishin-Sam... Seishin-Kun! *sonreír* muchas gracias por responder! *cofcof*denuevo*cofcof* bueno... ok te contaré como era la imagen... *mira hacia todos lados asegurandose de que Byakuya no estaba* ok... mira la imagen era Ichigo... en el piso con Rukia... con una mano tu ya sabes donde... y miradas libidinosas *risita* y un texto en inglés que decía algo como... "que nadie se entere" o algo parecido... pero era MUY comprometedor...**

Seishin: -se imagina la imagen y se sonroja- ¡Ichiruki feels plz!

**1- Byakuya, dime porque en tus ataques *cofcof*celoso*cofcof* tienes que destruirlo TODO!? **

Byakuya: Hmph... Es culpa de ese niño por retenerme aquí.

Seishin: -le dirige una mirada asesina- ¿Eso es a mi?

2- Rukia-Chan (te puedo llamar así?) Porque crees que Ichigo es tan tsundere (cuando lo molestan contigo)?

Rukia: Ichigo... ¿tsundere? -se tira en el suelo y llora de la risa-

**3- Grimmjow-Sama! Lo amo! Pero más amo tu yaoi con Ichigo! Por favor hagan yaoi! *se arrodillasuplicando(?)* **

Grimmjow: ¡¿Qué?!

Seishin: ¡Grimmichi para el pueblo! -soy tan multishiper asdafdfdsfa-

Ichigo: ¡N-no nunca-!

Grimmjow: -lo interrumpe con un beso-

Ichigo: -se queda en shock y rojo-

Grimmjow: -sale corriendo antes de que un Getsuga Tensho le llegue-

Seishin: ¿Debería publicar esto...? -carraspea sonrojado-

**4- Ichigo dime, porque eres tan tsundere?**

Ichigo: ¡No soy tsundere! -frunce el ceño-

* * *

**Jakie M. V: 1- Ichigooo *la rodea un aura depresiva* ¿Crees que soy una mujer violenta? *se va a un rincon a llorar* **

Ichigo: E-eh no...

Seishin: ¡Ya la hiciste llorar idiota!

Ichigo: P-pero... ¡Empezó ella!

Seishin: ICHIGO.

Ichigo: ...odio cuando me amenazas. -gruñe y se dirige a ella- Ahem... Lo siento.

Seishin: ¡Que buen chico! -le acaricia la cabeza como si nada hubiera pasado-

**2- Hitsugaya-taichou, sin ofender pero ¿Cuanto mide?, Rangiku-chan si no me dice, ¿Me puedes decir tu? **

Toshiro: -le crece una venita en la sien y una lagrima sale de sus ojos- 1'33 m...

Rangiku: ¡No se preocupe taicho! ¡Ser bajo tiene sus ventajas! -ríe-

**3- Shiro-kun, si salieras del mundo interno de Ichigo, ¿que te gustaría hacer? **

Hollow Ichigo: ¡Atracar una tienda de chocolates! -hace una pose heroica-

Seishin: ¡¿Puedo ir?! -se le abraza de la cintura y no le suelta-

Ichigo: Oh kami-sama... dame auto control para no ir con ellos...

4- Tensa Zangetsu, si logro que Ichigo te cree un parque en su mundo interno, ¿Que me darias?

Tensa Zangetsu: Amor y felicidad -le brillan los ojos-

Ichigo: Ugh...

5- Esta pregunta me esta rondando desde hace mucho, ¿Que pasaria si juntamos a Rangiku-chan con Tsunade-sama de la serie Naruto? ¿Seria el fin del mundo?

Seishin: ¡Fiesta de sake!

Rangiku: ¡Sí, sake!

Tsunade: ¡Denme otra copa!

6- Urahara, sabias que lei un fic donde tu tenias los datos de todas las personas, ¿Acaso eres un acosador?

Kisuke: Jejeje~ -desaparece en su habitación-

7-Seishin-kun ¿Acaso te sonrojas con las palabras de apoyo de todas las que te dejamos review *Lo abraza por detras de la espalda mientras una sonrisa inocente aparece y le habla al oido*

Seishin: -se pone rojo- ¿S-s-sonrojado yo? ¡N-no! No... ay... -se tapa la cara- u-un poquito...

* * *

**Sakura: 1-Byakuya, Rukia quieren ser mis hermanos mayores los mios no se preocupa por mi y me trata mal [ojitos llorosos]. **

Rukia: Aw pobrecita! Nii-sama podemos...?

Byakuya: No.

Rukia: Pero-

Byakuya: Lo siento.

Rukia: Ow...

**2- Seishin (habla bajito para que nadien mas aparte de seishin escuche) me ayudarías a encerrar a Ichigo y Rukia en un lugar pequeño y con poca ropa para ver cuanta tensión sexual hay entre esos dos y a cuanto llegan sin ser interrumpido.**

Seishin: -sonríe de lado- ¿Cuándo y a qué hora?

**3- Ichigo te gusta la nieve.**

Ichigo: Sí, es bonita. No común en Karakura así que siempre que la veo me quedo maravillado... por así decirlo.

**4- Si la respuesta es si te gustaria entrar al mundo interno de Rukia es un lindo campo con nieve. **

Ichigo: Claro, ¿por qué no?

**5- Ishida podrias sonsacar a Ichigo para que diga que le gusta Rukia. **

Uryu: No hay quién sonsaque nada al cabezota de Kurosaki -suspira-

**6- Karin que opinas de tener un cuñada shinigami.**

Karin: Pues me da igual... -se encoge de hombros-

**7- Byakuya me dejaria ser su pupila quiero ser tan fuerte como usted. **

Byakuya: Lo siento, no acepto discípulos. No tengo tiempo para eso.

* * *

**dandress527: 1- Byakuya-Sama, ¿al fin supiste donde tenia tu abuelo su kenseikan?**

Byakuya: -abre la boca al acordarse del tema- No, nunca supe... -se lleva una mano a la perilla y se quedo pensativo.

**2- Renji, si a ti no te gusta que te traten de "Piña roja", ¿porque usabas una camisa que decia Red Pineapple? **

Renji: ¡Culpa de Rukia! Ella me dice que ponerme para ir a la moda del mundo de los vivos...

**3- Rukia, Aparte de gatos y conejos, ¿que otros animales te gustan? **

Rukia: Pues... la verdad la mayoría me gustan -sonríe-

**4- (no es una pregunta, pero igual, quiero escribirlo). Vamos Hisagi-san, animate un poco, vamos, que Tousen al parecer nos engañó a todos, Mejor busquemos a Kira y tomemos algo...(Seishin-san, ayúdame a animarlo) **

Seishin: ¡Te enseñaremos a tocar la guitarra! -toma a Ichigo y Sado por los hombros-

Shuhei: ¡Gracias! -llorando cascaditas-

* * *

**Athori-chan: 1- Ichigo, que pasaría si por casualidades de la vida... Rukia amaneciera en tu cama (Desnuda?) **

Ichigo: Hmm... -se sonroja- Le preguntaría que hace así... En mi cama.

**2- Nnoitra, que se siente que te junten con tu Fracción a hacer cosas... Llamadas Yaoi? **

Nnoitra: Se siente como que quiero matar a esos idiotas que lo hacen.

**3- Ichigo, que harías si una oleada de Zombies :3 entran a tu casa? **

Ichigo: ¡Mueran malditos! -corta cabezas emocionado-

Seishin: Menos mal que está jugando un videojuego...

* * *

**Facu: 1- Rukia, ¿quieres ser mi novia? Soy muy parecido a Kaien-dono pero con ojos miel u.u y además soy alto, toco la guitarra y hago Aikido n.n (Y tengo Chappys :D) Ichigo no te metas -.-' **

Rukia: No, pero gracias -sonríe nerviosa-

**2- Tatsuki, si te gano en una pelea (soy cinturon negro en Aikido) saldrías conmigo..? cof te gano cof **

Tatsuki: No estoy interesada en relaciones por ahora -sacude la mano la mano en el aire en negación-

* * *

**Nakamura Kaze: 1- Byakuya como porque te gusta esa alga cuyo nombre no recuerdo...no me mates por no recordarlo **

Byakuya: Es algo que me gusta desde niño, fue un regalo de mi abuelo... No pregunten.

**2- Urahara, Jinta y Ururu son almas modificadas o que son siempre he tenido esa duda en la cabeza**

Kisuke: No, lo son~

(En realidad no tengo ni idea de lo que son yo también me lo pregunto)

* * *

**Thalia Schiffer: Kuchiki Byakuya *brillo amenazante en la mirada* te hare una pregunta en nombre de todos los IchiRukistas en este condenado mundo *lo coje y lo engancha a la pared a diez centimetros del suelo* Qué coño tienes en contra de que tu hermana este con el fresa? Ya ni es el estupido que conocistes, ahora, es todo un hombre (un o ingenuo, pero hombre), iene mas poderes que cualquier otro maldito shinigami, tu incluido, es miembro o casi, de una familia noble, y es perfectamente capaz de cuidar de tu hermana y darle todo lo que jamas una mujer podria desar, asi que, no me jodas con el tipico rollo de hermano mayor como que nadie sera suficientemente bueno para Rukia-chan y contestame! Solo te iras cuando me des una excusa valida o me dedicare a molestarte con esta misma pregunta por el resto de la eternidad, tu eliges, Kuchiki.**

Byakuya: Tengo mis buenas razones de las cuales no voy a hablar...

Seishin: -susurra- cofHisanacof...

* * *

**HaruhiKuchiki22: 1- Ichigo ¿te duele que en la mayoría de fanfics yaoi te pongan como uke? Tu orgullo de hombre debe de estar en el suelo. xD **

Ichigo: Ni que lo digas... -suspira derrotado-

**2- Ohh Grimmjow-sama ¡Te amoooo tanto! (no le digan a Zangetsu) ¡Eres uno de mis personajes favoritos de todo Bleach! Eres tan sensual y hgfjhgfgjf… hermoso ¡que me dan ganas de violarte! Y para rematarla cantas excepcional (Grimmjow hace un cover de Echoes y canta dos canciones más: Six Feelings y BrEaK) Eres simplemente perfecto. ¡Te tengo en un altar! No importa si me rechazas, tenía que decírtelo *o* **

Grimmjow: Gracias~ Supongo... -sonríe de lado-

**3- Querido Shiro-kun muchas fans te vemos con cara de pervertido ¿hay algo cierto en ello? ;) **

Seishin: Ya cuando dicen Shiro me confunden... ¿Es Toshiro o Shiro el Hollow de Ichigo? xD

**4- Ichigo ¿qué opinas del IshiRyu (tu padre y Ryukken, el padre de Ishida-kun)? ¿Aceptarías como madre a Ryukken? ¿Tú qué opinas Ishida-kun? ¿Te imaginas a tu padre con Kurosaki Isshin? xD **

Ichigo: Q-que... ¡Eugh! -sale corriendo al lavabo más cercano-

Seishin: No se lo tomó muy bien...

Uryu: -corre tras él-

Seishin: ... ¡Luego limpais vosotros!

* * *

**Rukinekochan: 1- Si su clan lo necesitara, Byakuya-sama se casaría para dar un heredero? **

Byakuya: Desearía que no, pero... Las leyes son las leyes.

**2- Ichigooo. Yo sé que la extrañaste mucho. Si hasta soñabas con ella. Y no lo puedes negar, lo sabemos todos. Oi, sabías que cuando sueñas con una persona es porque esta piensa en vos? Lo acabo de recordar... Osea que Rukia onee-chan pensaba en ti e.e Es cierto Rukia? O: **

Ichigo: Tch... Yo no la eché de menos -suspira y mira a otro lado-

Rukia: Es cierto que lo vigilaba de vez en cuando, pero...

**3. Me picó la curiosidad (y odio que me pase esto) pero Yoruichi-sama, que le dijo a Soi-Fong para convencerla? **

Yoruichi: Lo siento... Eso es privado~

**4. Rukia onee-chan ... Perdón si te incomodé en una pregunta. Es que justo cuando escribía se me pasó por la mente. Pero, sabías que entre las hermanas con lazos especiales no se esconden secretos? Y, yo quiero tener un lazo especial contigo (pone cara de perrito abandonado) así que... Podríamos contarnos secretos mientras paseamos por la Sociedad de Almas? :3 Quiero saber todo de vos. Y obviamente sabrás todo de mi. Igual que Seishin(?**

Rukia: Tendremos que conocernos primero -sonríe-

Seishin: -la mira confundido- ¿Yo qué?

* * *

**Xilu Dalila chan: Gracias TwT**

* * *

Gracias a todos y todas por sus animos y preguntas... Me hacen feliz TwT


	12. Chapter 12

Se preguntarán… ¿Qué es esto? ¿Por qué está actualizando si actualizó ayer? Pues… ¡En un solo día ya tengo 40 preguntas! O sea, ¿qué demonios? No me quejo, soy feliz, pero es que si espero a la siguiente semana me lleno de trabajo. Vosotros sois increíbles de verdad.

* * *

**Thalia Schieffer:** Por favor no me digan '-sama', me hace sentir demasiado importante TwT

* * *

**Tihonofuyumi: ****Dime Byakuya-sama, con todo respeto, no... ¿"no lo ha hecho" desde que Hisana-sama murió? es que es una curiosidad y…y... pues no se la abstinencia haha cof coffff, si no quiere responder no lo haga T3T**

Byakuya: ¿Qué te hace pensar que siquiera lo hice con ella?

Seishin: Que inactivo… ¿A lo mejor tiene problemas con su-?

Byakuya: -le dirige una mirada asesina-

Seishin: O-ok no lo diré…

* * *

**Sakura: Seishin (se acerca una chica que deja a todos los chicos de Bleach babeando y se lleva a Seishin a un lugar apartado) Que tal una noche de estas cuando todos duerman sedamos a Ichigo y Rukia los llevamos a una cabaña que hay en la montaña en esta época nieva y hace frio dejamos comida con un alto contenido afrodisíaco salimos de la cabaña pero antes comprobamos que no tengan nada que les permita escapar salimos de la cabaña provocamos una avalancha y los dejamos encerado después de eso te invito un café y a conocer la ciudad (esto último lo dice con sonrisa coqueta y algo sonrojada por el atrevimiento) Unos días después los pasamos a buscar y yo busco la cámara que grabo todo lo sucedido esos días.**

Seishin: ¡Me encanta como piensas! –sonríe de lado- Solo que yo no tomo café.

Ichigo: NUNCA LE DEN CAFÉ.

Seishin: 83

* * *

**Jakie M. V: 1-*aun llorando en el rincón y murmurando* Ichigo es malo Ichigo es malo, no tiene sentimientos, es un insensible, ¡Y no te voy a perdonar! A menos de que me des una caja de chocolates, me lleves al cine y me regales a Tensa Zangetsu y a Seishin :3 ¿Qué opinas? si dices no, te odiare toda mi vida y hare que Seishin te castigue ò.ó**

Seishin: -saca un látigo- ¿A quién debo de castigar?

Ichigo: -lo empuja- Guarda eso, loco. Aún soy un estudiante de preparatoria… ¿de dónde sacaría dinero para eso de todos modos? –suspira- Simplemente entrenaremos y ya está. Y no, no puedo darte a Tensa Zangetsu y Sei me la suda.

Seishin: ¡Eso es cruel! T_T

**2- Siiii *emocionada* entonceees Ichigooooooooo *corre hacia donde esta él* Hazle un parque a Tensa Zangetsu AHORA en tu mundo interno ya que quiero que sea feliz o tu no?**

Ichigo: ¡Maldita sea, está bien! –se masajea las sienes y trata de imaginarse un parque-

Tensa Zangetsu: ¡Columpios! –se balancea en uno-

Ichigo: -suspira- ¿En serio es mi Bankai…?

**3- Quiero decirle Hitsugaya-Taichou que estoy de acuerdo con Rangiku-chan, ser bajito tiene sus ventajas (yo tambien soy bajita) como por ejemplo no chocar con las cosas como lo que son altos, asi que no se sienta mal ¿Si?**

Toshiro: -se cruza de brazos- Gracias, supongo.

**4-Wiiii siii vámonos vámonos *agarra a Ogichi y Seishin de los brazos* ¡vamos por esa tienda de chocolate! (se nota que amo el chocolate) Nee Ichigo se que quieres venir, no te resistas al poder del suculento chocolate. Chicos, ¿Me ayudan a convencerlo?**

Seishin: -le susurra al oído- Imaginatelo… -pega su mejilla con la suya y extiende la mano- ¡Chocolates de todos los tipos!

Ichigo: -babea un poco y luego sacude la cabeza con un leve sonrojo- ¡De acuerdo! –se separa y frunce el ceño-

Hollow Ichigo: ¡Sí!

**5- Yachiru, se que eres una niña y todo eso pero ¿Tanto amas el dulce que dejas entrar a cualquiera a la asociación? ¿Por qué?**

Yachiru: -suelta una risita infantil- ¡Jajaja! ¡Solo me encantan!

**6- Aizen-sama ¿Que piensa sobre los fics que lo relacionan amorosamente con Orihime-chan y Hinamori-chan? Hasta algunos tienen clasificación M**

Aizen: Hmph. No me molesta… Todo está dentro de mis planes.

Seishin: No en serio, eso ya es muy extraño.

Aizen: -se va a una silla y saca una tablet donde se pone a leer-

Seishin: Eeeh…

**7- Nee Seishin-kun *pone cara pensativa mientras se sienta frente a él* Me lo he preguntado siempre pero, ¿qué edad tienes? Es que si eres pequeño no quiero dañar tu inocente mente (?)**

Seishin: ¿Por qué ahora a todas les interesa? Uhmm… Bueno si tanto desean saber… Tengo 19 :3 Tranquila… Yo puedo dañar más algunas de vuestras mentes que ustedes la mía… -sonríe de lado-

* * *

**Yuliheth: (preguntas para mí… D:)**

**1- De qué país eres**: Soy de España

**2- Cuántos años tienes:** Ya respondí eso

**3- En qué fecha es tu cumpleaños**: 16 de Junio

**4- Con quién crees que se quede Ichigo**: Con Grimm… Digo con Rukia :3

**5- Que opinas sobre la personalidad de Rukia: **Es un poco violenta, pero igual la amo

**6- Cómo crees que Tite termine Bleach**: No tengo ni p*ta idea… Tite es taaaaaan impredecible.

**7- Tienes novia**: …¿Qué clase de pregunta es esa? En general no sé a qué viene este interrogatorio… -huye antes de que le hagan más preguntas-

* * *

**Gatito LOL: 1- Seishin no te has puesto a pensar que sería lindo ver a Ukitake con momo *lo mira con una camisa de mas uki/hina para fanfiction***

Seishin: Eeeh… No… Lo siento.

**2- Para los demás que opinan de la pregunta anterior.**

Ichigo: ¿Ukitake-san y Hinamori-san? Qué extraño…

Renji: Conozco a la teniente Hinamori desde la academia, eso sería lo último que esperaría.

Izuru: Lo mismo digo.

Toshiro: Espero que nunca pase –cofcelosocof-

**3- Bya-kun sabes un secreto *lo mira a los ojos con una sonrisa* con solo ver tu mirada puedo saber tus oscuros secretos jejeje que dices los revelo**

Byakuya: -cierra los ojos- Vuestras estupideces no tienen límites…

**4- Ukki-kun que dices de que me encante emparejarte con Momo se ven tan kawaii juntos**

Ukitake: -se rasca la cabeza- Es muy extraño si me preguntas…

**5-Yachiru que harías si pudieras tomar el control de la sociedad de almas.**

Yachiru: -una sonrisa maligna y un aura oscura la rodean-

Todos: -regocijados en una esquina, excepto Kenpachi y algunos más (aka, los interesados en la destrucción de la SS)

**6- Byakuya por que no te llevas bien con Senbonzakura según tengo entendido tiene las personalidades parecidas.**

Byakuya: ¿En qué me parezco a él? Senbozakura incluso bebe.

Senbozakura: No intente negarlo tanto Byakuya-sama. Somos parte de la misma alma, ¿recuerda?

Byakuya: Calla de una vez.

**7-Shunsui quien soporta más sake tu, Matsumoto o Byakuya.**

Rangiku: ¡Kyoraku taicho! ¡Tenemos que hacer una compretición y averiguarlo!

Shunsui: Oh genial, me apunto~

-Empiezan a beber-

Seishin: -los mira- ¿De dónde han sacado el sake? Creo que hasta el próximo día estarán bebiendo –exagerando-

* * *

**Talii Tanuki: ****Ulquiorra, ¿qué rayos sientes o sentiste por Inoue-san? No digas que nada porque tus últimos momentos no fueron precisamente "nada" xD**

Ulquiorra: Cierto interés en ella y algo que no sé muy bien cómo describir… -se lleva una mano al pecho-

* * *

**Reisen Kurosawa: Nee Seishin-Kun que se siente tener tantas fan's? *risita* **

Seishin: Uhmm… ¿Me siento apreciado? (¿a falta de un adjetivo mejor?)

**1- Ichigo! Acéptalo eres un Tsundere! *mira a todo el mundo(?)* Quién me apoya! Que levante la mano!**

La mayoría: -levantan la mano-

Ichigo: ¡¿E-eh?!

**2- Rukia-Chan! Donde puedo conseguir un Chappy? *depresión* lo eh buscado por cielo, mar y tierra!**

Rukia: Tendrías que ir hasta Japón o conseguirlo en alguna convención…

Seishin: Es complicado encontrarlos porque a las mujeres shinigami les encanta. Seguro que ellas se llevan la mayoría de las existencias, jaja.

**3- Chibi-Taichou! *se sienta en el piso para quedar más pequeña que él(?)* No te dieron suficiente leche *risita* a mi me dieron leche radioactiva(?) Por eso soy como... 30 y algo centímetros más alta que tú! Okno... dime! *amarra a Ichigo a una silla(?)* Nfufu(?) Karin... o Momo...**

Ichigo: ¡Gritaré igualmente!

Seishin: ¡Esta vez lo apoyo! –lo que tiene tener hermanos menores-

Toshiro: -susurra y tose fingidamente- cofMomocof

(Es una de las pocas parejas oficiales en Bleach… ¿no es genial?)

**4- Byakuya celoso *lo mira* ... y Tsundere en proceso(?) Acepta que el mundo ama el IchiRuki! **

Byakuya: ¿Cuántas veces tengo que repetirlo?

Seishin: -amarra a Byakuya a una silla y metido en un gigai para evitar daños- Ahem… -se pone unas gafas y una bata blanca- Que comience la sesión de psicología (dejaré los resultados en la siguiente entrega de preguntas 83)

**5- Grimmjow-Sama! *se le aferra a una pierna(?)* no me soltare hasta que hagas hard yaoi con Ichigo! * puchero y mira a Ichigo* y tú no tienes derecho a reclamar!(?)**

Ichigo: ¡¿E-eh?!

Grimmjow: Kukuku~

Seishin: -se aguanta las ganas de gritar- ¡No puedo sacar esto en público! (me dieron ganas de escribirlo, Ahem… -muere-)

**6- Seishin-Kun! Que te parecen mis preguntas todas random? *risita* lo sé! Soy rara! *sonrisa***

Seishin: Las odio… Jajaja, no, ahora en serio. Me encantan, me haces reír mucho 8D

**7- Koooon! *abraza a Kon* ¿quieres ser mi peluche! ¡Yo te quiero! **

Kon: ¡Alguien que me quiere! –correspondo el abrazo y sonríe felizmente-

* * *

**Guest: 1- Hichigo, ¿cuáles son los mejores o peores momentos para tomar control del cuerpo de Ichigo?**

Hollow Ichigo: Veamos… –se pone unas lentes y saca una lista- (¿a poco no se ve sexy así?) Mejores momentos: 1. En una fiesta de Halloween, ¿quién se daría cuenta?

2. Mientras lucha y su intención es matar a la otra persona, soy el nº1 en eso.

3. Mientras come chocolate, porque me encanta y… ¡también tengo derecho! Es tan metido en el sabor durante unos segundos que ni se entera.

Hollow Ichigo: Y los peores serían: 1. Durante una examen, no sé nada de ecuaciones y todas esas mierdas.

2. Mientras está lloviendo. Muchas gracias, ¡pero no!

3. Cuando su padre está cerca, no quiero ser golpeado por error. Ugh, tipo extraño ese.

** 2- Si quieres ligar con una chica... ¿Qué frases usarías? **

Hollow Ichigo: -tira la lista anterior y saca una nueva- No que esté interesado en ligues, pero… Aquí van:

1. Yo. ¿Quieres ser mi yegua?

2. Tendrás una bonita noche si me lo dejas todo a mí.

3. Vamos a dejarnos llevar en el instinto.

3. Deja que te enseñe movimientos nuevos…

4. Llévame a tu casa y te dejaré ser mi reina… Por ahora.

5. Me gustaría darte… _mi poder_.

Seishin: -susurra para sí mismo- No pienses mal, no pienses mal, no pienses mal…

**3- ¿Qué cosas haces en el mundo interno de Ichigo para entretenerte?**

Hollow Ichigo: Pues… Cuando no está todo inundado pues uso la computadora o juego al escondite con el viejo o simplemente nos quedamos en silencio. No sé, no hay mucho qué hacer realmente.

**4- Esta es para los que quieran contestar... ¿Qué pensarían si corriera el rumor de que Hichigo y Grimmjow están saliendo?**

Ichigo: ¡¿Q-qué demonios Grimmjow?! ¡Creí que odiabas mis ojos cuando me convertía en Hollow!

Grimmjow: Los odio en ti. Se ven mejores en él.

Hollow Ichigo: Muchas gracias.

Shinji: ¡Ichigo! ¡Es por esto que te dije que no era bueno usar tanto tu máscara! ¡Tus oponentes se ven aplastados por lo sexy que es tu forma de hollow!

Ichigo: Oh. Vaya mierda.

Orihime: NO ENTIENDO EL AMOR QUE LE TIENEN A SU HOLLOW.

Todos: -la miran asustados y confusos-

Orihime: ¿Qué? –sonríe como si nada hubiera pasado-

Sado: Tiene sentido… Tienen mucho en común.

Uryu: Sí, violencia e instinto asesino.

Nnoitra: Déjame ver si lo entiendo Grimmjow… ¿Te gusta la parte de Kurosaki que es agresiva?

Grimmjow: Básicamente sí. Es la parte divertida de Kurosaki.

Ichigo: ¡Y-yo lo soy!

Hollow Ichigo: Has tenido como 4 crisis de identidad este año.

Grimmjow: Sí. ¿Y sabes quiénes no tienen crisis? Chicos como nosotros que sabemos quiénes somos y lo que queremos.

Grimmjow y Hollow Ichigo: -se chocan la mano-

Ichigo: Mis sentimientos empiezan a doler…

* * *

**Dandres527: 1- Capitana Soi-Fong, ¿Por qué Ōmaeda sigue siendo tu teniente?, lo digo porque varias veces has dicho que es un inútil y bueno para nada más interesado en los negocios de su familia que en nada más, entonces, ¿o es porque te es muy leal, porque te ha rogado conservar su puesto o por otra razón?**

Soi fon: Es una buena pregunta, a lo mejor debería despedirlo…

Omaeda: -llorando cascaditas y de rodillas- ¡Capitana no lo haga!  
**  
2-Kyōraku-san, ¿a quien es peor hacer enojar, a la Capitana Soi-Fong, a la Capitana Unohana o al Capitán Kuchiki?**

Shunsui: Uhmm… Definitivamente a Unohana.

**3-Ichigo, actualmente, ¿puedes o no usar tu máscara Hollow?, y además, ¿Cuando realizarás conscientemente un cero?**

Ichigo: Ugh… Realmente no lo sé y la verdad no he tenido tiempo de pararme a aprenderlo.

**4-Seishin-san, Ichigo, hace unos días estuve mirando por algunos lados y me encontré con una imagen de Rukia con el cabello largo (Más que antes) y con un Haori de capitan, ¿Quisiera saber ustedes que pensarían si Rukia se hiciera capitana? (Aunque dudo que cierto hermano celoso lo permita) ¿Y si tuviera el cabello largo como creen ustedes que se vería? (En lo que a mí respecta, se vería hermosa)**

Ichigo: -se imagina a Rukia con cabello largo- Mm… ¡Mm! No, me gusta más ahora.

Seishin: ¡Ella es hermosa de todas las maneras!

Ichigo: Y no dudo en que ella pueda llegar a ese puesto. Es una gran shinigami.

Seishin: Que palabras tan bonitas… *snif*

* * *

Ahora yo tengo una pregunta para ustedes. Si más de 4 la responden yo diré mi respuesta también :3

Si pudieran raptar a un personaje y llevárselo a la cama... ¿A quién sería y por qué?

P.D: ¡Vivan las actualizaciones rápidas! (?)


	13. Chapter 13

Siento haber tardado pero ayer me entretuve mucho en algo (viendo cofshingekinokyojincof) así que bueno… Aquí las tienen hoy :)

* * *

**Sakura: Seishin ya que no tomas café que tal un chocolate caliente y un tour por todo portillo (chile) y esta noche hacemos nuestra pequeña travesura si no se matan mutuamente crees que nos dejen ser padrinos del primero de sus hijo. Y a mi también me gustan tus ideas.**

Seishin: No voy a nombrar lo mal que sonó eso pero… ¡Chocolate! –corre por todos lados- ¡Adelante con el plan pues! ¿Quién tiene cloroformo?

* * *

**Jakie M. V: ****La verdad si me quede asombrada al ver que actualizaste, pero es genial! para que veas que te apoyamos y apreciamos ;3****  
****Respondiendo a tu pregunta jejeje pues como he dejado muy en claro que amo a Tensa Zangetsu, pues al me lo llevaría y no lo dejaría en toda lo que dure mi vida! Asi que, Tensa eres MIO! *lo agarra y se lo lleva lejos de todas las demás chicas, regresando después de unos minutos* **

Seishin: E-ey que lo necesito aquí…

**1- Ves Ichigo, Seishin-kun te va a castigar con un látigo por no comprarme mis chocolates y al cine pero ya que eres pobre (?) y no me quieres dar a Zangetsu, pues que tal si, me dejas entrar a tu mundo interno ¿aceptas? *pone carita dulce y le brillan los ojos* ¡yo quiero jugar con Ogichi! **

Ichigo: Ni modo, ya me canse de ustedes, hagan lo que quieran –resopla-

**2- Yupiii lo conseguí! Tensa Zangetsu conseguí que Ichigo te hiciera un parque, así que ¿Me darás el amor que me prometiste? No quiero un no ni un tal vez de respuesta *mirada amenazante* **

Tensa Zangetsu: Hmm… -la abraza- -3-

**3- Ya que ando tan alegre y feliz (?) Hitsugaya-taichou ¿Que tanto ama a Hinamori-chan? Es que ustedes son tan kawaii. **

Toshiro: ¡¿Quién dijo que la amo?! –se sonroja y frunce mucho el ceño-

**4- Oooh Aizen-sama ¿Ya leyó las historias que le dije? La verdad no creo que sea parte de su plan porque en una me violó a Orihime! ¡Hay que denunciarlo por la violación a una menor!**

Aizen: Vamos no seas así… Además, tanto que apoyan una relación entre Kuchiki Rukia y Kurosaki Ichigo teniendo ella cien años más que él… ¿No sería acaso pedofilia?

Seishin: En resumen, te está amenazando. ¡O nos amenaza a todos los Ichirukistas! –se tira del cabello- (Eso ni nos importa la verdad… cofcof)

**5- Ishida-kun, etto *se sonroja* me gustaría pedirle un favor, verás pronto me graduare y necesitare un vestido, así que ¿te gustaría hacerme el vestido? que no sea muy extravagante por fas**

Uryu: -se ajusta las gafas y sonríe- Déjamelo a mí.

Seishin: -susurra- Espero que no tengo la cruz Quincy en algún lado…

**6- Etto Grimmjow, no sé como lo vaya a tomar pero sabía que hay un video de usted en Youtube cantando y bailando "soy un cacahuate" de Bob Esponja ¿Qué opinas sobre eso?**

Grimmjow: … -toma el pc más cercano y le lanza un Cero-

Seishin: ¡E-ey!

**7- Oraleee Seishin-kun, ya estas grande! y ¡Eres español! ¿Puedo ir a visitarte? (siempre he querido ir a España), y por cierto creo que no podrías dañar mi mente, ya la dañaron! *llora a mares* me han corrompido a mis 17 años! cofcofogichicofcof castigalos!**

Seishin: Estaré grande de cuerpo porque mi mente no quiere madurar (?) ¿Y qué hizo Ogichi? –ríe-

P.D: EL BACHILLERATO APESTA. –aún sigue en él porque tuvo un mal curso-

* * *

**Yulieth: ****Seishin por qué dices que tú no puedes pervertir a mas de una acaso vas a hacer una historia con el dichoso secuestro y encierro de Ichigo y Rukia que estas planeando Sakura-chan y tu.**

Seishin: Eh no. No lo decía por eso… -sonríe de lado-

Y aprovecho para dar un recordatorio sobre las faltas de ortografía… Si tiene muchas faltas, no publico la pregunta. Bastante tengo con estar contestando para estar también corrigiendo (la mayoría lo hacen bien solo es por unos casos)

* * *

**Shinjiesbostero: ¡Saber! Ah perdón ese es otro anime... ¡Nell adulta! Y por qué, por dos grandes razones, sus hermosos ojos y su melodiosa voz cofcofpechoscofcof... Mierda soy un maldito saco de hormonas T_T, aunque no me gustaría raptarla, pobrecita, trataría de ser dulce y ganármela, además con que ya solo me dirija la palabra sería suficiente para morir feliz... Aww me pinta el romántico 3**

**Saludos, suerte, nos leemos y me juego lo que quieras que vas a contestar que te llevarías a Rukia**

Seishin: Te entiendo –cofmalditashormonascof- Seguro que a Nell le gustaría eso :3

Saludos para ti también, gracias y al final revelaré quién es :3 ¿Quién sabe quién será? Alguien que me conozca bien tal vez lo sepa x'D

* * *

**Leonela: Yo a Byakuya.**

Seishin: Buena suerte con su Senbonzakura –se despide con un pañuelito ondeando en el aire-

* * *

**Daniela: Yo me llevaría a Ichigo.**

Seishin: -lo abraza posesivamente- Aún lo necesito aquí o_o (?)

* * *

**Erio robanova: A Rukia lo siento Ichigo ya que no la quieres yo le daré todo el amor que tu no le das.**

Seishin: Rukia no es alguien fácil de pillar por sorpresa… ¿Cómo piensas secuestrarla? –ríe por lo bajo-

* * *

**Thalia Schieffer: ****Cuanto a tu pregunta... Aunque todos los chicos de Bleach son demasiado buenos para ser verdad... cogería a Toshiro, no tengo una razón concreta, sólo... siempre me ha apetecido secuestrarle... ¡Soy rara, lo sé!**

Seishin: Si sabes romper el hielo entonces genial… Grr ustedes me entienden :3 Te faltaron nombres en las preguntas pero trataré de imaginar para quién son…

**1- Byakuya, dejaré la vaguedad de tu respuesta, y ahora, ya sé que amas a Hisana-san, pero no creo que a ella le gustaría verte así, digo... si yo fuese ella, no estaría contenta de verte sufrir todos los días por mi muerte, sino que sería más feliz si pudieses seguir adelante, y ser feliz con otra persona. Ya que eso no significa serle infiel, y tú podrías siempre tenerla en tu corazón. No hay razón para olvidar, al igual que no la hay para no seguir adelante. ¿Qué me dices de eso? **

Byakuya: …Tú ganas por esta vez.

**2- ¡Ichigoooo! De verdad que te admiro tío! Cuatro crises de identidad en un año y sigues bien! *dejo la hiperactividad* ahora, seamos serios, ya estuviste sin Rukia por diecisiete meses y todos sabemos lo mal que eso te hizo, ahora, si ella tuviese que irse otra vez (esta vez para siempre), y la única cosa que la pudiese retener a tu lado es que reveles tus sentimientos (porque eres tan tsundere que todos lo sabemos menos tu, amas a esa enana *no offense Rukia, yo soy más enana que tú y muy orgullosa!*), ¿qué harías?**

Ichigo: -carraspea- Incluso si eso fuera cierto, no sé qué haría. Realmente reconozco que puedo ser muy cabezota y reconozco también que he cometido errores por mi orgullo. Intentaría decírselo supongo.

**3- Rukia, semejante situación, Ichigo se va, y tú no puedes ir con él, la única cosa que le retendría son tus sentimientos (todos sabemos que le tienes mucha estima a esa fresa, aunque no especifiques qué tipo de afecto es), ¿qué harías? ¿Te confesarías o le dejarías ir para siempre de tu vida? **

Rukia: Yo no podría dejar ir a Ichigo. A pesar de que no nos conocemos de hace mucho siento que hay mucha confianza entre nosotros además… -sonríe de lado- Sin mí a su alrededor ese idiota moriría enseguida. Cada vez que lo dejo solo se mete en líos.

* * *

**dandress527: ¿Raptar y llevarme a alguien?...Muy buena pregunta...Bueno, como no quiero morir prematuramente, quizá no haría eso, y creo que primero pediría permiso (Hola que tal, me permites raptarte XD (?)), supongo que yo escogería a...no se, no puedo decir solo una, quizá Hinamori (Aunque creo que cierto enano peliblanco no me dejaría), o quizá Nemu (Me gusta como es ella, aunque creo que Mayuri me mataría primero), o Rukia (Pero aquí salgo peor parado que antes por culpa del noblecito hermano y también por nuestro querido Shinigami sustituto), ¿Kiyone? (No lo creo, pero, quizá...)...Por Aizen que todo lo ve, sabe y maneja (XD), no tengo ni idea de a quien escoger, aunque, quizá me decantaría por Isane, me cae bien, es hermosa y me gustan las mujeres con una personalidad como la de ella, podría consolarla cuando tenga sus habituales pesadillas, y además me gusta el color de su cabello, ¡Ahhh! y el que sea alta no es ningún problema, yo también soy bastante alto y creo que podría entenderla.**

**Por Aizen (otra vez XD), Que Review tan largo he escrito... **

Seishin: Aprovecha que está encerrado y llévate a Isane (?) ¡Y no te preocupes porque sea largo! Me encanta leer :)

**1-Uryu, que me dices ahora que se sabe (Aunque creo que tu no lo sabes), que Ichigo tiene poderes Quincy, llegó a usarlos y que su madre era una Quincy de sangre pura? si no me crees pregúntaselo a Ichigo o a Seishin-san.**

Uryu: ¿Q-qué? –se queda estupefacto-

Seishin: -le lanza el tomo 60 del manga a la cabeza-

Uryu: -empieza a leerlo- ¡E-es verdad! –se queda pensativo- Oh vaya eso explicaría por qué aquella vez contra el Menos Grande mis flechas… Esto es inesperado.

* * *

**Reisen Kurosawa: mm... respecto a tú pregunta... a quien quiero vio... digo, digo *sonrrojo* em... veamos *saca una laaaarga lista* m... veamos... estoy entre *redoble de tambores* Grimmjow y Hichigo... porque m... no sé *reír* digamos que la explicación sería que la primera vez que los vi... por alguna razón... digamos que escupi más jugo que beberlo *del asombro* sus personalidades son... PERFECTAMENTE PARA ALGUIEN TAN LOCA COMO YO! *huye gaymente por la vergüenza(?)***

Seishin: Al escribir 'Kurosawa' tiendo a escribir 'Kurosaki' inconscientemente así que si algún día te lo encuentras no te asustes xD. Grimmjow e Hichigo, ¿eh? Kukuku son dos buenos pedazos de carne…

**1- Yay! *salta de la felicidad(?)* sabremos que piensa Byakuya de que el mundo ama el IchiRuki!**

Seishin: Lo revelaré al final del capítulo –guiña el ojo-

**2- Ichigo! Que se siente que el mundo sepa que eres un Tsundere! *lo codea* ne? No te enojes *risita***

Ichigo: ¡Que no lo soy!

**3- Seishin-Kun *se le acerca a la cara* cuánto mides?!**

Seishin: ¡1'76m! Ahora Ichigo es más alto que yo –se deprime en una esquina- (?)

**4- Chibi-Taichou! *lo abraza* siempre tuve la idea de que la eligirías a ella *sentada en el piso y lo abraza* por lo menos tienes gusto! *llora cascaditas* ¡Igual! ¡No me gusta que te emparejaran con Karin! *nótese que no lo suelta(?)* y tú qué opinas que te emparejaran con ella!**

Toshiro: Hmph… déjame… Karin es una buena chica, pero es algo así como una amiga. Además… ¿acaso quieren que Kurosaki me mate?

Ichigo: -le dirige una mirada asesina desde lejos-

**5- Ichigo! Porque eres tan ... em... como explicarlo... *nervios* tan... ¿celoso con tus hermanas?**

Ichigo: …Porque son mis hermanas pequeñas y no quiero que les pase nada malo.

Seishin: Yo le entiendo –llora cascaditas-

**6- Kon! *abrazarlo posesivamente* entonces te vas conmigo? *mirar a Ichigo* me lo puedo quedar? *puchero* juro que lo cuido bien! **

Ichigo: Bueno… No me importa –se rasca la mejilla- Aunque luego Rukia me echa la bronca por usar mi emblema y dejar mi cuerpo tirado por ahí…

**7- *se va al centro de la SS* ... *gritar* ¡QUIEN ME REGALA UN CHAPPY! *mirar hacia todos lados* ... ¡TENGO SAKE Y CHOCOLATES!(?)**

Rangiku: -aparece como un rayo le deja un Chappy y se larga con el sake-

Seishin: …Wow.

* * *

**Soul Neko-Natsu: 1- Para Hisagi, ¿dónde aprendiste a tocar tu guitarra y dónde conseguiste una? Es intrigante, dado que en la Sociedad de Almas no parece haber electricidad. **

Shuuhei: Yo… Uso una tradicional…

Ichigo: En realidad no sabe tocarla… -susurra-

**2- Para Harribel, ¿quiénes de los espada te caen mejor? Tu pareces ser la única cuerda ahí x'D**

Harribel: Son todos unos descerebrados sin pies ni cabeza. Solo piensan en pelear entre otras cosas. Creo que me decido por Starrk-san, es el más tranquilo.

**3- Para Kenpachi, ¿qué piensas acerca de Unohana y su "muerte"? ¿Sientes algo por ella?**

Kenpachi: Tch… No dejaré que haya sido en vano. ¡Me ha servido para hacerme más fuerte!

**4- Nanao, ¿sientes algún sentimiento romántico por Kyōraku-Taicho? Hay, yo sé que si :D **

Nanao: -frunce el ceño- ¡Claro que no!

**5- Para Byakuya, ¿qué opinas acerca de Rukia volviéndose capitana de un escuadrón? ¿Qué harías si eso pasara?**

Byakuya: Estaría bien. Significaría entonces que tiene el poder suficiente para cuidar de sí misma.

**Si yo pudiera raptar a un personaje sería a Harribel (esa tía esta buena :O) y además parece bastante cuerda. Si no, llevaría a Yoruichi (lo siento Kisuke (?))**

Seishin: Más sacos de hormonas :D

* * *

**gatito LOL: Yoru: Yo me llevaria a Sode no Shirayuki o a Tobiume porque son muy amables y lindas XD *se despierta la dormida* Ya sé a Bya-kun para no lo sé saber qué es lo que pasa con él *pone cara pervertida* pero me gusta más molestarlo o a Ukki por que como está soltero y si no soy yo sería Kiyone XD**

Seishin: Estoy actualmente confuso… Pero bueno, creo Ukitake está bien… Byakuya no parece ser muy paciente.

**1- Seishin-kun no te has imaginado como un personaje de Bleach solo mírate respondes preguntas y ya tienes admiradoras entonces apuesto que si fueras un personaje tendrías muchas más locas fans.**

Seishin: Sería el primero en morir 8)

**2- Ya que nadie es fan de ukki/hina *se pone a llorar* vamos otra vez por el ichiruki XD Senbonzakura-sama crees que Byakuya estaría más paranoico si ellos dos salieran.**

Senbonzakura: Seguramente –se encoge de hombros-

**3- Byakuya ya que eres más amargado que él te sin azúcar voy a hacer una fiesta en tu mundo interior Senbonzakura-sama aceptas y traigo mucho sake todas las zanpakutos invitadas y tu también Hichigo no te preocupes Yoru y yo limpiamos****.**

Senbonzakura: Mejor como que no…

**4- No creen que Aizen podría ser cofcof gay cofcof porque es rarito.**

Szayel: Quién sabe qué cosas se traía con Ichimaru…

**5- Renji como es quedarse en la friend zone modo shinigami y además no poder superar al Kuchiki *señala a Byakuya***

Renji: MUY triste… -se deprime en una esquina-  
**  
6- Ya tanto Ichigo y Grimmjow me hacen reír pero ya admito me volvi fan *se pone una camisa de IchiGrimmjow* ahora si Grimmjow-kun y como les fue en le yaoi si se puede saber**

Seishin: ¡Bienvenida al fandom! –le tira confetí-

Grimmjow: Eso es secreto –sonríe de lado-

Ichigo: Si no hemos hecho nada… -susurra-

**7-*Susurra por la resaca del capitán* Shunsui-kun tu bankai es parecido al de Ukitake por que el de el nunca ha salido**

Shunsui: No puedo decir~

* * *

**Facu: 1- Seishin ¿Qué grupo de música te gusta?**

Seishin: La verdad voy cambiando, me va por épocas… xD

**2- Ichigo, si Rukia rechaza a los hombres es porque está esperando uno en especial.. cofIchi cof naranja cof fresa cof lento cof.****  
****O tal vez no tenga tiempo para ellos… No sé… (No para aquellos que no sean Shinigamis Sustitutos)**

Rukia: Ningún hombre se me ha declarado… -habla confundida-

**3- Rukia ¿Nunca tuviste celos de Senna?**

Rukia: ¿Quién? –arquea una ceja-

Seishin: Hago un recordatorio de que perdieron la memoria sobre ella.

**4- Urahara y Yoruichi ¿leyeron 50 sombras de Grey? ustedes tienen pinta de hacer eso.**

Kisuke: Oh vaya que atrevido es eso~ -hace como si nada-

Yoruichi: -ríe por lo bajo-

* * *

**sammyneko: 1- ¿Urahara-san, liberarás algún día tu bankai? Y por cierto ¿No está Yoruichi-san contigo en Hueco mundo? Tite sensei la tiene escondida TT**

Kisuke: No, ella no está aquí. Y sí, puede que algún día~ -lo dice alegremente-

**Seishin-san, me encanta como respondes las preguntas :D**

Seishin: OMG muchas gracias :3

* * *

**Nakamura Kaze: 1- Yachiru crees que Tite algún día nos mostrara tu shikai.**

Yachiru: ¡Puede~! –ríe-

**2- Yoruichi eso de transformarte en gato es algún tipo de habilidad especial.**

Yoruichi: Algún día lo sabréis.  
**  
3- Hombres que me dicen, Tequila o vodka**

-se miran entre ellos- Sake.

* * *

**tihonofuyumi: Yo me raptaría a ichigo, vienen 3 en uno *q* hehehehe mi mente pervertida esta activada , y como me hacen reír estas preguntas yeiiii,****me encantan y tu amigo mio eres el que mejor respondiendo****. B****yakuya-sama me da miedo o.o**

Seishin: Bien pensado… Jeje. Y gracias *3* -susurra- a mi también me da miedo…

* * *

**Kiseki-chan: 1- ****Grimmjow, ¿Ichigo o Ogichi?**

Grimmjow: Los dos son tan sexys que no sabría decidirme… Creo que me quedaría con Kurosaki así los tengo a los dos, jaja.

**2- Luppi, ¿por qué te ves tan homosexual? Creí que eras mujer cuando te vi O.O**

Luppi: ¡Ja! ¡Disculpa pero no!

Seishin: -con un cartel detrás de él- 'Te odio.'

**3- Ogichi, ¿te gustaría ir a cabalgar conmigo? Mi padre tiene caballos, tranquilo, no es una cita ni nada de eso, a menos que tú quieras. Ichigo, Tensa, también están invitados si quieren.**

Hollow Ichigo: ¡¿Estás implicando algo con eso de los caballos?!

Ichigo: -le acaricia la cabeza- Calma, calma~

Hollow Ichigo: Grrr…

**4- Urahara, si tienes cámaras en la casa de Ichigo (lo cual no dudo). ¿Tienes videos de él en la ducha? ¿O cambiándose de ropa? Si los tienes: ¿Me los puedes vender? ¿A cuanto más o menos?**

Kisuke: -susurra muy bajo- No tengo videos pero si imáge…

Seishin: ò_ó ¡Dámelas! –se lanza sobre él-

**5- Byakuya, ¿a que saben las galletas del embajador de las algas? **

Byakuya: Son de un refinado chocolate.

Ichigo: ¡Están buenas!

Byakuya: -lo mira pensativo- ¿Por qué crees que no se venden Kurosaki?

Ichigo: Creo que es por la forma…

Byakuya: -le apunta con la zanpakuto al cuello- ¿Tiene algo de malo el embajador de algas?

Ichigo: N-no… -traga saliva-

**6- A todas las mujeres Shinigami, cofcof -sonrojada- ¿a ustedes les viene el periodo?**

Rangiku: -sonríe nerviosa- Seguimos siendo mujeres cielo… Aunque la presidenta se salva.

* * *

**Rukinekochan: ¡****Hola! Gracias por responder mis preguntas :D Etto... no tengo tanto tiempo y no tengo muchas ganas de escribir así que... ¿cuándo nos casamos?**

Seishin: ¿E-eso es a mí? –se sonroja-

* * *

Seishin: ¡Bueno! ¡Y ahora el bonus! ¡Primero el resultado de la batalla de sake entre Kyoraku y Matsumoto. Y el ganador es… ¡El capitán Kyoraku! Porque Rangiku-san desapareció.

Shunsui: Ge…*hip* nial~ -con una sonrisa feliz-

Nanao: Dijo que dos grandes razones las estaban asfixiando se levantó tambaleándose y se desmayó en el sofá.

Seishin: Entiendo… -ríe-

* * *

Seishin: Ahora Byakuya-sama cuéntennos que ocurre con el Ichiruki y usted.

Byakuya: Ellos son diferentes, viven en mundos distintos. Ellos solo acabarían haciéndose daño el uno al otro.

Seishin: Hm entiendo… ¿Pero y si Ichigo se quedara en la Sociedad de Almas?

Byakuya: Sería mucha casualidad que ambos acabaran en el mismo escuadrón. Pongamos el ejemplo entre Renji y Rukia. Ellos tardaron 40 años en volver a verse. Kurosaki cuando llegue aquí aún no tendrá el sentido del tiempo de los shinigami. Para nosotros 40 años no es mucho.

Seishin: ¿Ahora se preocupa por Ichigo? Eso es nuevo –sonríe-

Byakuya: -carraspea y le dirige una mirada amenazadora- Como decía… ¿Podrías estar tanto tiempo separado de alguien con el que tienes un lazo tan fuerte?

Seishin: Ciertamente le veo el punto… Existe la posibilidad de que no se vean mucho y que acaben dañados por esa separación, ¿no es así? Sobre todo por Rukia.

Byakuya: Exacto.

Seishin: Bueno creo que ahora le entiendo mejor…

* * *

Seishin: Y lo último antes de irme, mi respuesta a mi propia pregunta. Yo raptaría a Ichigo. Pensé en responder por qué pero… No quiero parecer un loco –cofypervertidocof. Tan solo no pregunten… (?)


	14. Chapter 14

A partir de ahora llamaré a Hollow Ichigo, 'Shiro' tal y como Aizen llamó a su experimento que fue el que se mezcló con la sangre de Masaki y bla bla bla… Digamos que es su nombre (para que los que lean el manga saben quién es realmente)

* * *

**Thalia Schieffer: Yey, otro cap! *baile de la felicidad* Seishin-kunnnn! *lo abraza con todas sus fuerzas* Ya descubrí (aka, recordé) la razón de haber elegido a Shiro-chan! Es que tengo por aniki a un bloque de hielo más frío que Shiro-chan, Bya-kun y Ulqui-kun juntos! Por lo que sé exactamente como fundir el hielo!**

Seishin: Tu hermano debe ser peor que yo incluso, bueno… Digamos 'mi antiguo yo'. He cambiado bastante.

**1- Bya-kun! *sonrisa triste* Sobre lo que te dije la ultima vez, te lo dije con la voz de la experiencia (o casi), y es que mi abuelo se murio y mi abuelita se quedo como tu, hasta que conocio a alguien especial, y entonces, ella me dijo lo que yo te lo dije a ti, por lo que, me alegro que hayas entendido lo que te he explicado... y sobre lo que dijiste de IchiRuki, *se inclina un poco la cabeza*, perdón por la primera pregunta! De verdad que no sabía que habías pensado tanto en el tema, de verdad, aunque sigo siendo IchiRukista, ahora entiendo un poco mejor tu oposición, maunque sooo en parte, me enorgulleces, eres un orgullo de hermano mayor, hasta pensaste en Ichigo!, por lo que no insistiré, demasiado, podría perdonarme? *le da su mejor mirada de perrito abandonado* **

Byakuya: Hmph… No hay problema.**  
**  
**2- Toshiro-taichooo! * no logro llamarte por el apellido, por mucho que intente*, yo mido lo mismo que tú!, solo me enteré ayer, rellenando la ficha del insti XD, por lo que comprendo lo que sientes cada vez que bromean por nuestra altura (mis amigos, que también ven Bleach, hasta me llaman chibigami)! ¡Sé lo que molesta, pero ser bajito tiene ventajas! ¡Ya lo verás!**

Toshiro: ¡He…. He crecido!

Seishin: -con un cartel tras él- 'No es verdad.'

* * *

**Yuliheth Luan: Seishin tú estás loco me haces reír tanto que creo que si sigo leyendo ff voy a terminar en un psiquiatra lloro cascaditas si termino encerrada es tu culpa por no colocar advertencia de que el que lea esto reirá a más no poder a y por cierto que paso con el plan de secuestro encierro de Ichigo y Rukia.**

Seishin: Creí que era obvio desde el principio que esto era muy crack… Estamos en ello por cierto.

* * *

**Shinjiesbostero: ¡WTF¡ Ichigo, a la mierda, me dejaste con la boca abierta jajaja, aunque sos un poquitin hijo de puta (ojo, es con cariño, los argentinos somos de putear bastante XD) no podes pedir que no pregunte por qué, pero en fin, después de contestar mis preguntas lo mínimo que puedo hacer es respetar eso.**

Seishin: Soy tan malvado… (ehmm… no sé…¿son cosas de ser bi supongo?) –se cubre la cabeza para recibir el odio de la gente- (?) No me golpeen por favor… (espera, creo que esa parte ya era obvia)

**1- ¡Ichigo es algo urgente¡ ¿Cuál es la diferencia entre ketchup y katshup? Me van a cortar las piernas si no contesto.**

Ichigo: Uh… ¿Qué se escriben diferente?

**2- Mayuri ¿Por qué hizo a Nemu tan sexy, porque la verdad no le veo mucho uso en batalla a eso? Cofpervertidocof**

Mayuri: Ya que la cree, por lo menos debía tener algún atractivo, ¿no? –chasque la lengua, molesto-

**3- Seishin, Rukia, Ichigo y Orihime (Se coloca unos lentes para parecer más inteligente, saca un mapa del mundo y comienza a marcar varios puntos con una vara), como observador neutral que soy he visto que existe una gran hostilidad entre fans de Ichiruki e Ichihime, y al parecer esta tensión va cada vez más en aumento, mi pregunta es ¿Creen que si esto sigue así se desataría la tercera guerra mundial?**

Seishin: Bah… Ni que una batalla infantil pudiera ser una guerra… En serio, las batallitas entre Ichirukistas e Ichihimistas me ponen enfermo.

Ichigo: Pero si… no siento nada amoroso por ninguna…

Rukia: Rídiculo… -suspira-

Orihime: Oh vaya… ¿De verdad pelean por eso?

**4- Seishin y Byakuya ¿Por qué creen que a la gente le desagrada el embajador de las algas? a mi me parece un bicho simpático :)**

Seishin: A mí también te gusta.

Byakuya: No lo sé, pero no permitiré que sea insultado –desenvainando su espada-

Seishin: ¡Tranquilo Kuchiki-san! –le agarra el brazo con una sonrisa nerviosa- Deja de destrozar el inmobiliario por favor…

**5- Nell-sama ¿Le gustaría tener una cita conmigo? (Le extiende un ramo de rosas un poco sonrojado) sé que siendo una mujer tan bella puede conseguir pretendientes mejores que yo, pero juro que haré mi mejor esfuerzo por agradarle y ser digno de alguien tan maravilloso... (Susurra por lo bajo) Seishin no seas troll y asegúrate de que este en su forma adulta, no quiero parecer pedófilo.**

Neliel: -se rasca la mejilla mientras sonríe nerviosa- Oh los humanos son tan raros… ¡Pero claro! ¡Neliel estará encantada de ir!

**Bueno, no te robo más tiempo, saludos, suerte y nos leemos****  
****P.D: ¿En serio, Ichigo? Todavía no me lo creo**

Seishin: Muahaha… Algún día me atreveré a decir por qué (?)

* * *

**Princezz Inuyoukai: 1- Urahara-San y Gin-San... ¿es cierto que tienen videos por todo el mundo escondidos? Si es asi les compro toda la información que saben!**

Kisuke: ¡Lo sentimos…! –sonriendo-

Gin: …No está en venta. –sonriendo también-

**2- Ulquiorra... ¿qué opinas de los fanfics donde la tortura que le das a Orihime...*sonrojada*...es una violación?**

Ulquiorra: No tengo tiempo para leer esas basuras… -tomando un sorbo de té-

Seishin: De dónde sacan el té si aquí no tengo…

**3- Ichigo... ¿Puedes prestarme a Ogichi unos días? Solo lo necesito para amenazar a unas tipas... ah es genial que seas tan protector con tus hermanas te apoyo... se lo que se siente cuidarlas n.n**

Ichigo: Si es solo temporal…

Shiro: ¿A quién hay que matar? –esboza una sonrisa maliciosa-

Ichigo: Dijo 'amenazar' no 'matar' pedazo de burro.

Shiro: Ow~

**4- ****Ulquiorra... otra petición... podrías recitarme tu poema n/n del tomo 40 del manga... onegai onegai onegai onegai onegai onegai onegai onegai onegai**

Ulquiorra: -suspira y carraspea débilmente- Envidiamos porque tenemos corazón. Devoramos porque tenemos corazón. Arrebatamos porque tenemos corazón. Nos recreamos en la frivolidad porque tenemos corazón. Menospreciamos porque tenemos corazón. Montamos en cólera porque tenemos corazón. Todo lo que hay en ti se desborda porque tienes corazón.

* * *

**MOON SAILOR-PINK:**** 1- ¿Seguiran a delante con el plan de encerrar a Ichigo y a Rukia, cuando lo harán? y si es así tienen que documentar todo para mostrárnoslo luego**

Seishin: Estamos en ello… -susurra- Nadie quiere conseguirme el bendito cloroformo… ¡Y descuida! –sonríe- Las cámaras están incluídas.

**2. ¿Una pregunta para usted capitan Kyōraku siente algo por Nanao mas allá del simple cariño... como el cofcofamorcof tal vez?**

Shunsui: ¡No! –ríe- Me gusta bromear con ella sobre eso pero en realidad es solo para pasar el rato.

**3- Capitan Ukitake tengo una amiga que cree que usted es guapooo, ¿que piensa de eso?**

Ukitake: -sonríe- Oh vaya, me siento halagado.

* * *

**Jakie M. V: 1- Ummm *pensativa* ya que Ichigo dijo haz lo que quieras pues *entra a su mundo interno (?) y grita* OGICHIIIIIIII! Vamos a jugar! y a comer chocolates! solo nosotros DOS! *grita emocionada* ¿A qué te gustaría jugar? Hoy haremos lo que quieras :D**

Shiro: ¡Chocolate! –la persigue babeando- ¡Y vayamos a matar tita…! ¡Digo hollows! -salta emocionado-

**2- *Aun abrazando a Tensa mientras un aura oscura la cubre* Quiero dejar en claro una cosa, aquel o aquella que se atreva a tocarle un solo pelo a MI Tensa Zangetsu ¡Lo matare! Aun si piensan en él, lo mencionan u otra cosa, ¡Lo hare pagar muy caro! Y Seishin te adoro y todo eso pero Tensa es MIO, así que no te lo regreso, todos *los ve amenazadoramente* ¿Entendieron? Me pertenece *se va aun con Tensa abrazándolo a su casa***

Todos: -rezagados en una esquina-

Seishin: Ichigo…

Ichigo: ¿Sí?

Seishin: Creo que no podrás usar tu Bankai en un tiempo.

Ichigo:…

Ichigo: Mierda.

**3- Ooh Aizen-sama ¿Me amenazo? Pues mire su "alteza" a mis sus amenazas disfrazadas de palabras educadas ¡no me dan miedo! Yo apoyo el Ichiruki porque en mi opinión hacen una hermosa pareja y hay AMOR, en cambio usted VIOLO a una menor *fruñe el ceño* asi que a menos de que desee una muerte dolorosa y sangrienta, hay que quedar en paz ¿Qué opina?**

Aizen: -sonríe- Sois tan fáciles de engañar…

**4- Aah Ishida-kun, respecto a lo de la cruz Quincy, no me molestaría si está en el vestido :3 si es en una parte pequeña y no muy grande y una cosa más, *sonrojada* ¿Sabe bailar? Es que necesito que alguien me enseñe y si no sabe pues ¿Conoce a alguien que si me quiera enseñar?**

Uryu: ¡Genial! –empieza a coser una pequeña cruz- jujuju… Y no, no sé bailar y no tengo ni idea de quién sabe… Lo siento, no puedo ayudarte en eso.

**5- Es una fresa sin importar! ICHIGO! Sufre crisis el pobre de identidad! ICHIGO! Varias lo aman y ni cuenta se da! ICHIGO! Y como un Tsundere le es facil explotar! ICHIGO! ICHIGO! ICHIGO! Él es ICHIGOOO!****  
****Jajaja nee Ichigo ¿Te gusto tu canción? ¿Y a los demás?**

Ichigo: …NO.

Seishin: Lo leí como si fuera la canción de Bob Esponja… :megusta:

**6- *Pensando seriamente* Hitsugaya-kum ¿Que haría si asesinaran a Hinamori-chan? ¿Buscaría venganza? ¿Se arrepentiría por no decirle que la ama?**

Toshiro: ¡Nunca dejaría que le pasara eso!

**7- Seishin-kun *llorando a mares mientras lo abraza* Ogichi! Él me daño mi mente con sus frases de doble sentido! y sus miradas y sonrisas pervertidas! Todo empeoro cuando me conto a todo detalle de donde venían los bebes (?) y tambien cuando encontramos a Ichigo y a Rukia en una situacion comprometedora! *aun no lo suelta* me han pervertido! Castigalos! *alza la vista* Estas muy alto! (mide 1.58) *aun llorando y sin soltarlo* te comprendo, mi mente tampoco quiere madurar y lo del bachillerato tienes razon! Y enserio? Ichigo? *cae desmayada de la impresion mientras sueña cosas cofcofpervertidascofcof **

Seishin: ¿Cómo se hacen los bebés…? ¿En serio Shiro?

Shiro: -sonríe de lado-

Ichigo: -trauma infantil- (su padre se lo explicó demasiado pronto)

Seishin: ¿Alto? Depende con quién me compares (aquí soy alto pero comparado con los latinoamericanos soy más bien mediano) Al carajo el Bachillerato, vamos a matar titanes y hollows Bl –la ve desmayarse- ¿E-estás bien…?

Ichigo: Sei nadie entiende tu obsesión conmigo… ¡Ni siquiera yo!

Seishin: Algún día lo sabrás pequeño saltamontes…

Ichigo: ¿Huh?

**buaaaa pense que nunca terminaria D: Si que las hice largas esta vez, jeje oooh veias a los titanes :o yo tambien veo ese anime aunque ando atrasada por leer manga cofcofdengekidaisycofcof jejeje bueno tomate tu tiempo para responder, no te estreses despues ;)**

Seishin: Estúpidos y sexys titanes… (a ver si la sigo viendo que me quedé en el 13 e_e)

* * *

**Reisen Kurosawa: ¡Como siempre el mejor respondiendo! *sonrojada* etto... cuando... cuando... dijiste que Grimmjow y Ogichi eran unos buenos trozos de carne *más roja y nerviosa* Kyaaaa no pude evitar malpensarlo! Por favor Grimmjow-Sama, Ogichi-Sama si leen esto... em... bueno... *esconderse detrás de un sillón(?)*... gomen...**

Seishin: Jajaja… Lo hice con esa intención –sonríe de lado-  
**  
****1- Byakuya! *llorar cascaditas* entonces todos tus celos son por el bien de Rukia y la fresa! Aw... Te abrazaria! Pero quiero seguir con vida...**

Byakuya: Hm… -sonríe ligeramente-

**2- ¡Seishin-Kun! ¡Enserio mides eso! ¡Yo a mi corta edad ya mido casi 1.70 ! *cofcof*FeelLikeAFeto(?)*cofcof* ¡y todavía me falta por crecer!**

Seishin: No te preguntaré tu edad pero… Ehmm… Alguna ventaja tendrá (?)

**3- Nee, a todo el que quiera responder... como se imaginan que es su otro yo (su otro género(?)) Como me explico... en el caso de las chicas, su lado masculino y a los chicos su lado femenino? *no se entendió nada Dx* un ejemplo... mi yo hombre... sería... él... *aparece un chico muy parecido a ella* les presento a Ukyo! Mi yo masculino****  
****Ukyo: ... hola...**

Seishin: ¿Hola?

Rukia: ¡Sería genial tener un yo hombre!

Ichigo: Seguro que golpearía más fuerte que ella…

Seishin: Creo que un genderbend es algo más complicado chicos…

**Ok y eso fue todo! Ya se, te preguntaras "que se fumo?" XD**

Seishin: Eso me preguntan a mi todos los días (?)

* * *

**Anashi: ¡Hola! Yo también soy de España ;D (y sí, puto bachillerato xDDD)****Sobre a quien raptaría, creo que me quedo con Hitsu (es taaaaan mono *_*)**

Seishin: -se le tira encima- Más gente de España –los abraza a todos-

Toshiro: -estornuda- Creo que alguien habló de mí.

**Luego, tengo un tema: ¿sabiais que entre el público inglés una de las parejas que más triunfa es IchiHitsu (Ichigo x Hitsugaya)? ¿Qué pensáis de ella?**

Ichigo: ¿Qué?

Toshiro: ¿Yo y Kurosaki…? ¿Bromeas?

Rangiku: ¡Oh capitán! ¡Sé que Ichigo-kun es atractivo pero no imaginé eso de ti!

Toshiro: ¡Matsumoto!

Ichigo: Ya me harté de mi vida.

Uryu: Vaya Kurosaki no sabía que tuvieras algo con los bajitos…

Orihime: ¡Pienso que se ven lindos juntos!

Sado: Al menos así le enfría los humos a Ichigo cuando se enfada…

Sado: Digo.

Renji: Ya decía yo…

Renji: Tanta miradita y preocupación cuando el incidente de Kusaka no era normal.

Toshiro: ¡Ya cállense!  
**  
1- ****Ichigo, todos sabemos que acabarás con Rukia, quizá no ahora, pero sí más adelante. Soy adivina :3**

Ichigo: Demonios… ¿Tratan de hacerme algo psicológicamente, cierto?

Ichigo:…

Seishin: Eso parece.

**2- Byakuya, cuando pares de ser tan estirado, entonces hablas :). Quiero respuesta que no sean un nexo.**

Byakuya: -desenfunda su espada-

Seishin: -se palmea la frente- No otra vez no…

* * *

**Gatito LOL: ****1- ****Nanao como que no sientes nada por Shuunsui taicho si en la segunda película cuando lo lastiman, hieren casi matan entre otras lloraste como regadera Ukki está de testigo *corre por su vida de la death note de la teniente***

Nanao: Claro que me preocupé, ¡llevó al lado de mi capitán mucho tiempo! ¿No llorarías tu acaso también si uno de tus amigos sale gravemente herido?

**2- Para la Asociación de mujeres shinigami: Quien de ustedes es la que cocina mejor *su estomago ruge* tengo hambre quien me alimenta excepto Ran-chan *pone ojitos de cachorro* **

Todas: -miran a Isane-

Isane: ¡E-eh! ¿Yo…? –se señala a sí misma, nerviosa-

**3- Senbonzakura-sama te gusta pelear en batallas porque creo que Bya-kun te utiliza casi en todas las batallas.**

Senbonzakura: Para eso existimos, ¿no?

**4- Bya-kun sabes pelear bien sin utilizar a Senbonzakura si es así demuéstralo *yoru se transforma en una zanpakuto como la que tenia Ichigo al principio* o acaso eres gallina Seishin me lo llevo unos minutos.**

Seishin: Uh okay…

Byakuya: Hmph… -deja Senbonzakura y se va tras ella con un Shunpo-

* * *

**Kiseki: 1- Kisuke, ¿a cuanto cada foto de Ichigo?**

Kisuke: Eeh… -sonríe nervioso-

Seishin: ATRÁS. Son mías.  
**  
****2- Byakuya, ¿dónde puedo comprar galletas del embajador de las algas?**

Byakuya: -le tiende una caja-

**3- Nanao, ¿de que es ese libro que siempre cargas?**

Nanao: …Cosas del escuadrón.

(Yo también me lo pregunto…)

**4- -Aparece una chica atras de ella- ?:Kiseki, disculpate con Ogichi. Kiseki: Nunca! No lo hare Kasumi-nee. Kasumi: Haslo o le digo a Oka-sama que tienes yaoi bajo tu cama. Kiseki: Y por eso mejor me disculpo, Perdon Ogichi. Kasumi: -Le alborota el cabello-. Kiseki: te odio. Kasumi: y yo a ti.**

Seishin: Estoy confuso.

Shiro: Dímelo a mí.

* * *

**dandres517: Entooooonces, si me lo permites, procederé a llevarme a Isane si no es mucha molestia (XD)**

Seishin: ¡Buen viaje, Isane-san!

Isane: ¿A-ah? –sonrojada- ¿Qué?

**1- Entonces, Kaname Tousen-está atado a un asiento, el cual está incrustado en el suelo, con las manos encadenadas a la parte posterior del asiento sujetadas con grilletes al suelo, con su Zanpakuto oculta en algún sitio, con un sistema anti-poderes Hollow proporcionado "amablemente" (Aka, me costó un montón) por Urahara -dime la verdad, ¿Eres o no ciego?-le digo mientras le apuntó con una linterna al rostro- **

Tousen: Lo soy, lo soy.

(algunos personajes simplemente no me salen, disculpen por eso)

**2- No fue si no hace como dos o tres dias que me enteré que Kira está oficialmente muerto. Kira, hombre, tú eras uno de mis favoritos, de verdad, siento mucho lo de tu muerte.**

Izuru: -con una aureola sobre su cabeza- E-eh… No pasa nada algún día llegaría…

**3- Ukitake-san, ¿de qué color era tu cabello antes de que se pusiera así por tu enfermedad? y, hace cuanto que la contrajiste?**

Ukitake: Siempre ha sido blanco y la verdad no recuerdo cuando fue…

(Algún día lo sabremos)

* * *

**HarukiKuchiki22: 1- ¡Isshin-san! ¿Por qué le pegas tanto a la fresa? ewe Creo que los dos tienen una relación padre-hijo masoquista...**

Isshin: ¡Es para que aprenda a defenderse ante ataques inesperados!

Ichigo: El masoquista es él que todos los días le devuelvo el golpe y aún así lo sigue haciendo…

**2- Aizen ¿no has pensado en hacer comerciales para productos de cabello? Si no lo has hecho pues deberías, te harías millonario.**

Aizen: Hm… No es mala idea.

**3- Tesla, si Nnoitra te trata peor que una zapatilla ¿por qué sigues siendo su fracción? (Otro masoquista)**

Tesla: Me gusta ser la fracción de Nnoitra-sama.

**4- Renji ¿qué opinas de los fanfics yaoi en los que aparecen Byakuya y tu? -le tira algunos fanfics ByaRen- ¡No se valen balbuceos!**

Renji: -se pone rojo como su cabello mientras los lee- P-pero qué… -se desmaya de lo avergonzado-

Byakuya: -se agacha a recoger lo que Renji tiró-

Seishin: ¡NO! –se lanza sobre él y le quita los fanfics- No quiero más daños inmobiliarios y físicos y lo que sea…

**5- Espadas ¿alguna vez no han intentado tirar a Girmmjow por el tejado de las noches? Me pregunto cuántas vidas le quedan al sexy gatito. :D**

Nnoitra: ¡OH! ¡Vamos a comprobarlo!

Lillinete: ¡Levántate Starrk! ¡Eso quiero verlo!

Starrk: Déjame dormir maldita sea…

Szayel: Esto tengo que apuntarlo… -saca un libreto y un bolígrafo-

Ichigo: ¿No que los gatos siempre caen de pie?

Seishin: ¿Y tú qué haces en la sección de los Espada? ¿Te preocupa Grimmjow?

Ichigo: ¡Ni en lo absoluto!

Harribel: A veces parecen niños… -se va de allí-

**6- Rukia-chan, Momo-chan, Orihime-chan, Yuzu-chan y Yachiru-chan ya que las veo a ustedes como las chicas más tiernas de Bleach (bueno a Rukia por Chappy, ¡ese conejo es una de las cositas más kawai que he visto!) ¿quién es más adorable? ¿Pikachu, Happy o Kero-chan?**

…

Todas: ¡Pikachu!

**7- Antes que nada -le tira a Seishin una silla y muchas cuerdas- ¡Sujeta a Ichigo, Seishin-san! ¡Lo que voy a preguntar no le va a gustar en nada! -minutos después con una fresa atada a una silla y un pañuelo en la boca y candados en las muñecas (más vale prevenir que lamentar...)- Karin, un amigo mio está enamorado de tí (solo que el muy tontito es tímido... demasiado diría yo) Yo quería saber si te gustaría salir con él. Todo el día el muy tarado de Gian no deja de babear por tí (literalmente) y cada vez que ve una pelota de futbol comienza a balbucear: "Karin, Kariiiiin, Kaaaaaaaarin" ¡Se está muriendo de amor el pobrecito! Sal con él Karin-chan ¡Te prometo que no te arrepentirás! ¡Yuzu-chan ayúdame, tal vez pueda ser el amor de Karin-chan! (lo siento amigo tenía que decirlo.)**

Yuzu: ¡Ah Karin-chan! ¿Oíste eso?

Karin: Sí Yuzu… No estoy sorda… -dice desinteresada-

Seishin: Ah vamos Karin~ Dale una oportunidad al pobre.

Karin: -suspira- Está bien…

Seishin: …Que alguien suelte a Ichigo antes de que le haga algo.  
**  
8- Seishin-san -con ojitos como estrellas- ¿también te gusta el GrimmIchi? :D**

Seishin: Pfft… ¿Gustarme? Nah… LO AMO. –huye de posibles Getsuga Tensho y Ceros-

* * *

**Rukinekochan: Y-yo no había visto que habías actualizado antes... Como te atreves a hacerle eso a tu futura esposa? T.T Quiero que mis hijos tengan tu talento(? (sueno como una forever alone, bueno creo que lo soy) kahhehjxhd quiero ir a visitarte *-***

Seishin: Futura esposa… Hijos… ¿Qué? –sonrojado-

**1- Byakuya-sama, tengo que confesarlo: lo soñé a usted bailando electrónica. Fue un sueño ... Demasiado extraño ... Le pediría su perdón...**

Byakuya: Lo sueños no se controlan…

**2- Ichigooo. Te quiero ver! Cuando vas a salir?! No puedo esperar más T.T De seguro me leo el manga de nuevo.**

Seishin: ¡El manga salió hoy! –le soba la espalda a Ichigo- Y su sexy espalda…

Ichigo: … Sei.

Seishin: Lo siento, lo he vuelto a hacer 8'D

**3- Yoruichi-sama, perdón por haber preguntado D: pero Soi-Fong... En serio me aceptas? *-***

Soi fon: Hm que sí…

**4. Rukia... Pero yo ya te conozco(? P-perdón por tirar a la borda el poco tiempo en el que hablamos. No me siento digna de ser tu hermanita, además de que si nos conocemos de seguro te caería mal (se va con la cabeza gacha caminando lento).**

Rukia: ¿E-eh? –la mira confundida- No entiendo nada… -frunce ligeramente el ceño-

* * *

No debería poner esto aquí, pero igual lo diré... No actualizaré mis fics por un tiempo (exceptuando esta cosa, os quiero demasiado) Porque me dio la bajona con ellos... En uno tenía buenos comentarios pero empezaron baja en número de recibir diez en una semana a recibir dos... Me da rabia porque la gente no se toma la molestia ni de decirme que demonios hago mal incluso si digo que acepto las criticas. Por eso lo dejaré por un tiempo hasta que me sienta cómodo escribiendo de nuevo.


	15. Chapter 15

**Mañana me empiezan las clases así que actualizo hoy porque seguramente no tendré tiempo mañana -música dramática- ¡Nooooooooo quieroooooo!**

* * *

**shinjiebostero: ****1- Karin, viendo que sos la unica fanatica del futbol en la serie, tengo que hacerte la pregunta de rigor ¿de qué club sos hincha (fan)? **

Karin: La verdad no tengo un favorito, pero me gusta el equipo de Japón en conjunto. Pero no soy la única… ¡Creo que a Shiro-chan también le gusta!

Toshiro: Tsk…

Rurichiyo: ¡A nosotras también nos gusta!

Ichigo: ¡¿Rurichiyo?!

**2- Chasquea sus dedos y de la nada aparece una jaula enorme con un Ichigo en forma de Shinigami en el medio- Zaraki, acá esta el cabeza de zanahoria- Pone su mejor cara de lunatico- ¡Quiero ver sangre! **

Zaraki: ¡GRACIAS POR ESTE REGALO!

Ichigo: ¡AH! ¡NO! ¡Sáquenme de aquí!

Todos: -sentados fuera comiendo palomitas-

Ichigo: ¡No me ignoren!

**3- Nell-sama, estoy muy contento porque hayas aceptado, pero no puedo evitar pensar que te puse incomoda, así que, para que te sientas más a gusto ¿Te parece si primero jugamos al pilla pilla eterno con los demás? (extiende su mano con gentiliza pero bawa bawa aparece por detras para perseguirlo)**

Nell: ¡SÍ VAMOS! –corre tras Bawa Bawa-

Pesche: ¡Nell-sama espérennos! –corre tras ella-

Dondochakka: ¡No me dejen atrás, no sabes!

Nell: ¡BUAAAAA!

Ichigo: -los mira desde lejos- Por qué siempre se echa a llorar…

Seishin: -con unas gafas de sol- Quién sabe.

**4- Ichigo, ¿qué se siente que en este momento Seishin y Grimmjow te esten mirando con ganas de saltarte a la yugular y no para hacerte daño precisamente?... Pobre de ti cabeza de zanahoria. **

Ichigo: Es… Perturbador.

Grimmjow: -sonríe de lado-

Seishin: Oh vamos no me atrevería…

**Bien, creo que no tengo más que decir solo, gracias por responder, suerte, nos leemos y por favor Seishin-san, controlate con la fresa, no queremos que quede traumado... por lo menos no tanto **

Seishin: Ajaja tranquilo, está a buen recaudo… ¡Por ahora!

* * *

**Jakie M. V: 1- Nee Ogichi *sonrie despues de comer chocolate y teniendo las mejillas embarradas* ¡Vayamos a matar hollows y titanes! se que quieres matar titanes *Se sube a su espalda y rodea su cintura con las piernas y el cuello con los brazos* ¿Alguien quiere venir? ¿Nadie? bueno GO! Ogichi! GO!**

Shiro: ¡SÍ!

Ichigo: Están locos.

Seishin: Para los shinigami tiene que ser casi coser y cantar oye…

**2- *llegando frente a Ichigo y Seishin* Ichigo, Tensa Zangetsu y yo te tenemos una noticia *sonrie mientras le muestra su mano con un anillo de oro* ¡Nos hemos casado! Asi que no te lo regresare NUNCA lo siento I-C-H-I-G-O te quedaras sin bankai.**

Shiro: Perdona… ¡YO soy su Bankai!

Ichigo: Gracias por el recordatorio.

Seishin: ¡Oh sí lo olvidaba!

Ichigo: Aunque sigue siendo la mar de confuso.

Tensa: … ¿No tengo la palabra en esto?

**3- Ishida-kun! Salvameee! Mayuri me persigue porque disque quiere probar unos nuevos experimentos en humanos y me da miedo *se esconde detras de él y susurra* Onegai *empieza a llorar***

Uryu: -se esconde tras ella- ¡¿E-ese científico loco?!

**4- Kooooon! Quiero que confieses algo, ¿Estabas enamorado de Nozomi-chan? A mi parecer ella es muy linda.**

Kon: … -llora a mares- ¡Nozomi!

Seishin: Ow yo creo que sí.

**5- Esta pregunta la he querido hacer desde hace unos dias, ¿Alguno sabe lo que es Facebook? y si es si, ¿Tienen? ¿Me agregan?**

Seishin: Si a mí me quieren agregar no hay problema (aunque me costará hablarles, soy tímido de narices…)

Ichigo: ¿Para que me metan en problemas? Ni en broma.

Rukia: ¿Qué es eso? -

-En la Sociedad de Almas no tienen ese tipo de ordenadores-

**6- *pensando* Hitsugaya-kun, no me entendiste, sé que no dejarías que algo le pasara a Hinamori-chan pero... ¿Que haría si la asesinan y no pudo haber hecho nada por evitarlo? Es una suposición nada más.**

Toshiro: Trataría de encontrar a quién lo hizo y hacerle pagar supongo.

**7- *Despertando de su desmayo y lo primero que ve es a Seishin e Ichigo* Aaah! No hicieron cosas pervertidas mientras estaba desmayada ¿Verdad? *se sienta en el regazo de Seishin con una laptop sin saber de donde la saco (?)* ¡Veamos titanes! También voy en ese capítulo y después ¡Mataremos titanes! muajajajaja Y si eres alto *le toca una mejilla* comparado conmigo eres alto jejeje y ¿Porque le dijiste pequeño saltamontes a Ichigo? *ladea un poco la cabeza confundida y aun no se baja de su regazo***

Seishin: Ya terminé de ver hasta dónde está… ¡Shingeki no Kyojin fue demasiado lejos! Y le dije así porque… Es muy inocente.

Ichigo: ¿Disculpa?

Seishin: ¡Admítelo!

Ichigo: ¡No!

* * *

**Reisen Kurosawa: Bueno em... a cierto! *puchero mega epico(?)* sabías que mi mente era sexy(?) Porque hiciste eso Dx Ahora Ogichi-Sama y Grimmjow-Sama pensaran que soy una pervertida! *se hace bolita en una esquina(?)***

Shiro: Oh pero si no está mal~

Grimmjow: Nada mal.

**1- Ichigo! *se acerca traumada* encontré un Fanfic yaoi tuyo con... Tu padre Dx *esconderse detrás de Seishin(?)***

Seishin: ¡No me uses de escudo!

Ichigo: ….

Seishin: Creo que se quedó en shock.

**2- M... Ulquiorra... a que se debe tu emosidad(?) *huir... por si acaso(?)***

Ulquiorra: -la ve huir- …Basuras.

**3- ¡Urahara! ¿Tienes algo para crecer? ¿Cuánto vale? *se siente pequeña***

Kisuke: ¡Lo siento~! –lo dice con un tono alegre- No tengo nada de eso, jeje.

**4- ¡Sociedad de Mujeres Shinigami! ¡Que se necesita para entrar! *hace una reverencia* ¡estoy dispuesta a hacer TODO tipo de entrenamiento!**

Ise: A pesar de lo que diga nuestra presidenta… -la mira mal de reojo- Debes ser shinigami primero que nada.

Rangiku: ¡Aw no seas aburrida Nanao-chan! –se le tira encima haciendo un puchero-

Ise: ¡No es no! –trata de quitársela de encima-

* * *

**Princezz Inuyoukai: (Esta pregunta ya se hizo en forma de tema pero bueno…) ****Rukia, Shiro, Seishin, Renji, Uryuu, Sado, Orihime, Byakuya, Hitsugaya, Aizen, Grimmjow y Ulquiorra denme su opinión si sobre en la historia lo único diferente es que Ichigo fuera mujer, sería lo único que le cambiaríamos a la historia. No sean tímidos quiero sus respuestas OwO**

Rukia: No podría golpearle… No muy fuerte.

Shiro: ¡Entonces yo también sería mujer! –niega con la cabeza- ¡NOOO!

Seishin: …Sería linda.

Ichigo: ¿Solo piensas en eso?

Seishin: Tu personalidad seguiría siendo la misma –se encoge de hombros-

Renji: Me enamoraría de ella –todos le miran raro- ¿Qué? Es mi imaginación y con ella hago lo que quiero.

Uryu: Seguiríamos siendo enemigos –se ajusta las gafas-

Sado: …Mm sería igual.

Orihime: ¡Oh vaya! ¡Seríamos buenas amigas entonces! –internamente no le hace mucha gracia-

Byakuya: …

Byakuya: Sería una mocosa igualmente.

Toshiro: Opino lo mismo que Yasutora.

Aizen: Mi interés sería mayor –todos le miran con cara de asustados- Jeje.

Grimmjow: -sonríe de oreja a oreja- ¡Que buena noticia sería esa! ¡Una damisela indefensa!

Ichigo: La patada que te llevarías en la entrepierna por eso te iba a doler seguro –se cruje los nudillos-

Ulquiorra: ...Interesante.

* * *

**MOON SAILOR-PINK: 1- Seishin por el cloroformo no te preocupes yo te lo consigo - murmurando- solo dime cuando y donde te lo doy y lo tendrás - ahhh y no preguntes donde lo obtuve**.

Seishin: Bien… No preguntaré… ¡Y cuanto antes mejor!

**2- Capitan Ukitake,- hablando seriamente- mi amiga la que le comente antes quiere saber si se quiere casar con ella *-* siiiiiii por favor por favor.**

Ukitake: -con una sonrisa nerviosa- Lo siento… Los matrimonios aquí son… Complicados.

**3- Seishin comparte las fotos que tiene Urahara por favor T-T... Y te doy cualquier chocolate que quieras ( le doy una caja de chocolates ) ves no miento con el chocolate, ya que a mi no me gusta mucho te regalo todo el chocolate que me regalan a mi... piénsalo y tendrás más chocolate.**

Seishin: N-no debería… ¡¿Me estás dando a elegir entre mis dos obsesiones?! –levanta los brazos al aire exasperado- ¡Es imposible!

Ichigo: Da miedo cuando se pone así…

Rukia: Sí…

**4- Capitan Kenpachi Zaraki por favor no me mate con esta pregunta si es que le llega a molestar y si se llega a molestar mate a mi amigo se lo traigo amarrado y todo para que corte donde quiera, -con un poco de miedo- bueno me desvié un poco del tema, pero tengo un amigo que tiene la duda de que porque nunca le ha dado un poco mas de filo a su espada para que sea más peligrosa... -escondiéndose detrás de una pared- por favor no me mate...**

Kenpachi: -sonríe- ¡Está bien así! –se la lleva al hombro-

Ichigo: -tartamudea nervioso- p-para que quieren que sea más peligrosa…

**5- Tengo una pregunta para ti Ichigo, -sentándolo en una silla y mostrándole un cartel en la pared - no sé si lo sabes o no pero al parecer Ganju, Kuukaku y Kaien son primos tuyos... lo sabías o no? porque tu padre tenía el apellido Shiba pero se lo cambio por el de tu mamá, así que por lo que he averiguado tu padre es el tio de ellos - le pasa una laptop donde se muestra la pagina con la información - por esa razón es tu parecido con Kaien... qué opinas.**

Ichigo: -se rasca la nuca- Ya lo sabía, solo que no he tenido mucho tiempo para pensar más en el tema. Aunque tener un parentesco con Ganju me cabrea –le crece una venita en la sien-

Ganju: ¡LO MISMO DIGO SHINIGAMI!

Ichigo: ¿QUIERES PELEA?

Ganju: ¡CUANDO QUIERAS GALLITO!

-se enfrascan en una pelea-

Kuukaku: Aah… Vaya hombre…

* * *

**Gatito LOL: *lanza confeti a todos lados* seishin-kun se va a casar me invitan a su boda a aqui esta bya-kun *lo deja en el suelo*** **le gane facilmente**

**Yoru: cof cof le metio el pie mientras usaba el shunpo cof cof**

Seishin: ¡Y-yo no me voy a casa!

Byakuya: Eso es pelear sucio…

**1- Hitsugaya taicho supongamos que entra un nuevo shinigami y momo se empieza a enamorar de él ¿qué haces te le declararías? **

Toshiro: Bueno si a ella le gusta y puede ser feliz con él lo único que puedo hacer es velar por ella y su seguridad.

**2- Isane me invitas a comer *pone ojitos de cachorro* no como mucho y lavo los trastes.**

Isane: P-pues… Bueno un día si quieres vamos…

**3- Gin porque con esa sonrisa siempre me costaría tomarte en serio si siguieras vivo y fuera tu subordinado.**

Gin: ¿Perdón?

Seishin: ¿Qué?

Gin: ¿Uh?

Seishin: ¿Es esto un concurso o qué?

Gin: -se encoge de hombros-  
**  
****4- Yachiru vamos a comprar dulces siiii *salta por todos lados***

Yachiru: ¡SÍ! –agarra su mano y desaparece-

**5- Seishin-kun supongamos que fueras un personaje de Bleach y de milagro Tite no te matara si averiguaras que tienes un fic con la fresa como lo tomarías.**

Seishin: …Creo que sería de los primeros en morir. Bueno soy bueno en atletismo y acrobacias y poco más (?) Aún así pues mm… Me lo tomaría a bien… ¡Sería feliz!

* * *

**Yuliheth Luan: -**

Las faltas de ortografía por favor ToT No tengo tiempo de estar corrigiéndolas…

* * *

**dandress527: Hahahahahaha, He reído hasta soltar las lágrimas, hombre, no te preocupes si no te sale un personaje, se te entiende, además, si necesitas un descanso pues puedes tomarlo (lo de los reviews...te entiendo, como es de desesperante) **

**Bueno, aprovecho el decirte que ya he llegado a casa con Isane y todo ha estado bien estos días, pero lo más difícil es sin duda el lugar para colocar el gigai ese, aunque, también me di cuenta de lo amplio que es mi armario (XD)**

Seishin: Jaja me alegro de que te haga reír tanto, hago mi mejor esfuerzo para que así sea :D Me alegro de que te vaya bien con ella o3o

**1- Ichigo, en verdad que eres alguien admirable, aún después de saber que tantas personas te colocan en historias Yaoi o con una pareja con quien tu, al menos por ahora, no deseas estar, y que tu orgullo este por los suelos, y con tantas crisis de identidad. ¿Cómo le haces para seguir**?

Ichigo: … ¿Costumbre? –se encoge de hombros- Hasta el idiota de Sei lo hace –lo mira mal.-

Seishin: -se esconde- Es culpa de una amiga, ¿okay?

**2- Byakuya-sama, ¿ya has podido librarte de la AMS que estaban en la mansión de los Kuchiki?**

Byakuya: No importa cuántas veces las eche… Siempre vuelven… -le crece una pequeña venita en la sien-

**3- Seishin-san, seriamente, ¿crees que Tite Kubo-sensei hace el manga premeditadamente, improvisa sobre la marcha o una mezcla de ambas?, porque yo sinceramente ya no se qué creer.**

Seishin: Mira, en una entrevista dijo que desde que estaba haciendo el arco de los Arrancar ya estaba haciendo el diseño de los personajes de la división 0 y considerando que lo de "Zangetsu" estuvo planeado desde sus primeras apariciones en el manga pues creo que lo tiene todo bien planeado. Alguna cosa le saldrá improvisada pero tiene pinta de tenerlo casi todo claro.

* * *

Esta vez hubieron menos (no puedo quejarme ya que así tengo que hacer menos (?)) Jajaja solo bromeo, me encanta contestar muchas, es divertido.

¿Por qué ahora me hacen tantas preguntas a mí? Que yo no soy del elenco oye...

Kisuke: -con un cartel detrás- "En realidad se alegra."

[Edit: 11/09]

P.D: Hice un una encuesta debido a un MP que me enviaron... ¡Voten con su opinión por favor!


	16. Chapter 16

Primero que todo siento el enorme retraso, pero quería cambiar la fecha de actualización a hoy Sábado ya que entre semana tengo las manos llenas y rara vez podría actualizar los miércoles. Y la ausencia de la semana pasada no tiene perdón, simplemente no tenía ganas... Soy un irresponsable -se de golpes contra una pared-

* * *

**Jakie M. V: 1.-(Despues de un agotador dia matando titanes y hollows) Ogichi! *se acuesta en la cama* ¿Puedo dormir aqui? *Lo mira con emocion* Asi podemos seguir la matan... digo el juego jeje **

Shiro: -se encoge de hombros- No hay problema.

**2.-Oooh es cierto *Los mira apenada* Gracias por recordarmelo Ogichi, pero como quiero dejar a Ichigo sin Bankai pues *Agarra a Ogichi y se va corriendo hacia donde tiene a Tensa y regresa minutos despues* ¡Ahora ya no tienes bankai Ichigo! *Sale huyendo* **

Ichigo: ...¡¿Cómo se supone que protegere a la Sociedad de Almas ahora?!

Toda la SA: -se hunden en la desesperación-

Ichigo: oops...

** 3.-Eehh *se esconde de nuevo detras de él* Ishida-kun no te escondas conmigo ¡Soy débil! (una fresa cofcofichigocofcof no me quizo entrenar) ¡Mejor huyamos! Pero llévame contigo no soy rápida ¿Si? **

Uryu: ¡Un buen guerrero sabe cuando debe retirarse!

Seishin: Eso suena a alguien que es un cobarde... -mirando en la distancia-

Ichigo: Definitivamente -asiente-

Uryu: -ruborizado- ¡Cállense!

**4.-Y esta pregunta es para un paisano mio, Sado! *Festeja emocionada* Dime ¿Festejaras como todos nosotros el 16 de septiembre? Ya sabes el dia de la independencia mexicana y cuando sacamos a los españoles de nuestro territorios (sin ofender) **

(ya sé que pasó, pero perdonen (?))

Sado: -levanta el pulgar-

Ichigo: Tómenlo como un sí.

**5.-Ooooh yo te quiero agregar y que no te gane la timidez ni que te fuéramos a comerte Seishin-kun :D y Rukia yo te explico *media hora despues* Y eso es el Facebook, ¿Quieres crear una cuenta? **

Seishin: Ah te mandaré un mensaje ahora cuando termine esto si me da tiempo :)

Rukia: Hmm no sé yo...

**6.-*mirada conmovida* Eso es lindo Hitsugaya-kun *lo abraza y no lo suelta* ¡Quiero un novio como usted! *y no lo suelta* Es hermoso que ame tanto a Hinamori-chan, aunque lo niegue *y no lo solto* **

Toshiro: Oi... ¿Te importaría soltarme? -con una venita creciéndole en la sien-

**7.-*Mirada perversa* Nee Seishin-kun *lo agarra y se van a un lugar deshabitado* Aqui nadie vera nada ni oira *se sientan* ¿Me cuentas todos los secretos de Ichigo? *saca una caja de chocolates* Mientras comemos chocolates ¿Que dices? **

Seishin: Son tan malvados al sobornarme con chocolate... -hace un mohín- A ver... -se pone unas lentes y saca una lista enorme- ¿Por dónde empiezo?

**Y hasta aqui... Uuf siempre dejo 7 D: dejaria mas peroo no quiero agobiar. En fin, suerte en la escuela y que te vaya mejor que a mi,porque tengo que hacer practicas laborales D: y servicio social! o sea trabajar sin pago TTnTT jejeje **

Seishin: Bueno solo teniendo que cursar 4 asignaturas es bueno excepto que los profesores me tratan como si fuera retrasado, pero bueeeh...

* * *

**Reisen Kurosawa: 1.- Ogichi-Sama! Grimmjow-Sama! *carita de perrito* enserio no les importa que sea perverti... digo! De mente sexy? **

Ogichi: -sonríe de lado- Para nada.

Grimmjow: Claro que no~.

**2.- Urahara entonces... tienes fotos comprometedoras? *risita* de quien? Y a cuanto? **

Kisuke: No están en venta... Cierta persona no me lo permite -sonríe y se tapa el rostro con el abanico.-

**3.- I-Ichigo *lo toca con el dedo* e... estas bien... em... fresa ... *lo sacude y grita(?)* TIERRA LLAMANDO A ICHIGO! Responde! Dx no fue mi intención traumarte! **

Ichigo: ...QUE DEMONIOS FUE ESO. ESTÁN ENFERMOS. MUCHO.

**4.- *risita* Rangi... Matsumoto no puedo respirar... *después de que Rangiku la soltara* um... enserio no puedo entrar... *carita triste* ... y ... no puedo hacer otra cosa para ayudarlas?**

-se quedan pensativas-

Rangiku: ¡Ya lo tengo! ¡Puede ser nuestra fuente de información del mundo real!

-todas se lo piensan un momento y asienten-

Yachiru: ¡Podría espiar a Ichi, Pechos, Cuatro ojos y Moreno-san!

Ise: Qué clase de apodos son esos...

**5.- REISEN: Seishiiiiin *se lanza encima de él(?)* etto... em... como preguntarlo... em... *dudosa* em... *cambio de roles(?)* UKYO! PREGUNTALE TÚ! **

**UKYO: *suspiro* ... onee-chan quiere saber si harías yaoi con la fresa...**

**REISEN: *desde lejos* así no! Dilo más dulce!**

**UKYO: acaso quieres que me bañe en azúcar!**

**REISEN: *mirada asesina* MUERETE!**

Seishin: ...-sale corriendo con la cara roja-

Rangiku: ¡Eso fue extraño! -lo mira irse-

**6- Ok ahora el tema con Ukyo Kurosawa! El uke bien violable**

**UKYO: que no soy uke! *se pone serio* ejem, bueno para todos aquellos que quieran opinar *risa* O-Onee-Chan como puedes pensar en esto **

**REISEN: tu solo dilo! *risita***

**UKYO: o por dios, bueno... el tema es sobre los pervertidos y acosadores, que opinan de ellos? *mira mal a Reisen* enserio... esto es lo que pensamos?**

**REISEN: Aye! **

**Ok, eso fue todo! Gracias por aguantar a esta drogada(?)**

Seishin: ¿Los de la serie?

Rukia: Supongo...

Ichigo: Aizen me parece un acosador en potencia.

Aizen: -sonríe de medio lado.-

Uryu: ¿Qué me dices de Ginjou?

Ichigo: ...

Ichigo: No me lo recuerdes.

Sado: Urahara-san también es un poco.

Ise: ¡Y mi capitán!

Kyoraku: No digas eso Nanao-chan~

Tatsuki: ¡Y Chizuru es una pervertida!

Chizuru: ¡Pero es que hay tantas chicas lindas! -mira a todas sin saber a quién lanzarse- ¡Hime-chan! -se le abraza a Orihime-

Harribel: Gin también era un acosador.

Grimmjow: -se rasca la oreja- Nos espiaba a todos.

Gin: Vamos, vamos no sean así. Tosen observaba más que yo.

-todos le miran extrañados-

Ichigo: No que era ciego...

Rukia: ¿Estuvo fingiendo?

Hisagi: ¡¿Capitán por qué?!

Kensei: -le da un zape-

(tardé como 20 minutos en responder estas solo porque estaba partido de la risa.)

* * *

**gatito LOL: 1- Byakuya, Yoruichi-san tiene razón eres lento, que te parece si tomamos te y hablamos mejor *tiene dos tazas humeantes* acerca de no lo se mmm el embajador de las algas que acaso pensaste que era tan violenta *sonrie inocentemente* **

Byakuya: ... :is not amused:

**2- Aizen sabes si tu plan hubiera sido descubierto hubieran pasado mas cosas malas *tiembla al pensarlo* si ya lo analice y no quieren saber que pudo haber pasado **

Aizen: Hmph, siempre tengo un plan B.

**3- Yachiru "supongamos" *hace comillas a escondidas* que en realidad eres una genio y pudieras crear un dulce capaz de reproducir cualquier bankai o shikai de que sabor lo harías **

Yachiru: Mhm... ¡fresa! ¡Sería como comerse a Ichi, jajaja!

Ichigo: ¡Ya les vale con eso!

**4- Kisuke debes de saber en cada shinigami existe un hollow o solo tiene Ichigo ademas de los vizards. **

Kisuke: Ah, no es algo tan común. Los hollow de los Vizard fueron creados por el Hogyoku en cambio el de Ichigo nació de forma natural -toma una bocanada de aire- Que yo sepa los shinigami son solo shinigami. Luego están los Fullbringers pero ellos son una historia aparte.

**5- Matsumoto como te imaginas tu Bankai yo digo que seria genial. **

Rangiku: -se queda pensando- No soy capaz de imaginármelo.

**6- Ukitake solo imagina descubres de casualidad una dimensión paralela y descubres que todos son la personalidad contraria irías solo o con alguien por protección. **

Ukitake: Bueno... Creo que me las puedo arreglar solo.

* * *

**Talii Tanuki: Grimmjow, quieres ser mi mascota, mi gato fallecio y a lucifer(mi otro gato) la hace falta compañero u.u** **tengo estambre*agita la bolita de estambre en su mano***

Grimmjow: NO.

* * *

**Kiseki-Chan: 1- Byakuya, gracias por las galletas del embajador de las algas, me gustaron mucho!**

Byakuya: -sonríe ligeramente ante su éxito-

**2- Ichigo, ¿Qué se siente que la mayoría te quieran violar? Incluida yo -Sonrie de manera ''tierna''-**

Ichigo: Me siento oficialmente perturbado.

**3- Gin, ¿Cómo puedes sonreír siempre? ¿No te duele?**

Gin: No. -internamente- "Ayuda..."

**4- Seishin, ¿por qué quieres todas las fotos de Ichigo para ti? ¡No es justo! ¡Yo también quiero!**

Seishin: ¡No! ¡Encuentren las suyas estas son mías! -las abraza posesivamente-

**5- Ogichi, emm yo que tu tendria cuidado, Kasumi-nee quiere violarte, ya hasta compro unas esposas, cloroformo y un brassier de chocolate... y un latigo...**

Shiro:...¿Huh?

* * *

**Guest: ¿Ichigo te gustaba Senna? ¿La extrañas?**

Ichigo: ¿...Senna? -ladea la cabeza- Me suena su nombre pero no logro recordar quién es...

* * *

**Rukinekochan: 1- Seishin perdón perdón por no dejarte review , estuve un poco ocupada. Pero como tu futura esposa recibiré mi castigo honradamente. (ya lo decidí, seré tu esposa y no te escaparás) **

Seishin: -mira a todos lados, confundido- No recuerdo haber ido a Las Vegas

(el que entendió, entendió)

**1. Byakuya ... Ya me cansé se usar el 'sama' pero igual lo voy a tratar de usted xD dígame, alguna vez ha tenido sueños locos? **

Byakuya: Hm... Los tenía más cuando era joven.

Senbonzakura: -susurrando- Oh tengo un plan~

**2. Ichigooo. Ya te vi :'D estoy tan feliz. ¿Qué se siente haber regresado?**

Ichigo: Tengo la sensación de que moriré. Otra vez.

**3. Soi-Fong. Sólo me aceptas porque Yoruichi-sama te lo dijo, verdad? T.T**

Soi Fon: ¡Ja! ¿Por qué más iba a ser si no?

**4. Rukia. Estoy avergonzada de mi actitud, perdón por la confusión que te causé. Es sólo que... A veces me pongo depre(? Me darías un abrazo, por favor? *lágrimas a punto de salirse. **

Rukia: -confuse- E-eh sí claro... -la abraza sin entender nada-

**5. Kisuke, he leído un fic tuyo y de Soi-Fong. Si no tuvieras a Yoruichi-sama, ¿te enamorarías de ella? **

Kisuke: -sonríe nervioso- No lo creo.

Soi Fon: -empieza a buscar al responsable de ese fic-

**6. Seishin que castigo me darás? Y no seas cruel que sí te vas a casar conmigo(?)**

Seishin: U-uh... ¿Ninguno? -más confuso que antes-

* * *

**kuchiki angel: hombre, en serio, ¿has considerado ser actor?, te sale bien llevar muchas personalidades.**  
**bueno felicidades, esta tan gracioso que creo que reprobare por tu culpa, NO ME DEJAS HACER TAREA.**

Seishin: Ah no se me daría bien... Soy muy tímido -aunque estuve en la escuela de teatro por dos años y no fue tan mal- PÓNGASE A HACER SU TAREA (un poco tarde para decirlo)

**1. Ichigo, tu eras mi ídolo, la verdad de mis favoritos, eres el top, y yo creía que eras inocente y bueno, que realmente no eras pervertido... entonces dime ¡¿POR QUE?! ¿PORQUE HAY HENTAI DEBAJO DE TU CAMA?*SOSTIENE UNAS REVISTAS XXX MIENTRAS LLORA A MARES Y LE MUESTRA EL MONTÓN DEBAJO DE SU CAMA* **

Ichigo: ¡ESO ES COSA DE KON!

Kon: -sonríe perversamente desde una esquina-

**2. Rukia-sama, soy la dueña de CHAPPY CORPORATIONS, te prometo amarte y respetarte, sobretodo tu trabajo de shinigami, así que ¿te casarías conmigo? (después de varias citas, claro) -byakuya-sama no se meta por favor- **

Rukia: ¡Ah! ¡Chappy! -emocionada- Ay no no puedo... -hace una reverencia a modo de disculpa- No estoy preparada para algo así.

**3. Ichigo, dime ¿trabajaste en el reparto del anime Beelzebub?**

Ichigo: Uh... No.

**4. Y también... ¿PODRÍAS RECITARME ALGO DE SHAKESPEARE? (pensando en rukia)**

Ichigo: -frunce el ceño- Es mi escritor favorito pero tampoco me sé al pie de la letra todo. (y no caeré en eso)

**5. Dime Yuzu, ¿te interesaría salir con Grimmjow? (quiero ver la reacción del naranjo a esto)**

Yuzu: Quién es-

Ichigo: Dime quién eres y dónde vives... AHORA.

**6. Yoruichi, dígame, ¿ya desarrolló su bankai? y si es así ¿de casualidad sera un traje sumamente ajustado con látigos? perdone si la ofendo, pero fue una teoría de un amigo. **

Yoruichi: -ríe a carcajadas- ¡Que imaginación la vuestra!

**7. Y por ultimo a Riruka, ¿qué parte de ichigo te gusta mas? -por que a mi no me engañas te gusto por papasito- y ¿que le harías si fueras su novia? **

Riruka: -se pone roja- ¡ESO ES CONFIDENCIAL!

**ESTAS SON MIS PREGUNTAS, GRACIAS POR ENTRETENERNOS O GRAN SEISHIN-SAMA. - OVACIÓN Y APLAUSO**

Seishin: De...¿nada?

* * *

**RUICHIRO D: esto... *se cubre con ataques de kido*...ichigo, no se como decirlo...*nerviosa mira a los lados*, el otro día vi un fic muy bueno (de los mejores que eh leído) y no me considero fujoshi (aunque como dato les diré que fujoshi en realidad significa: mujer putrefacta, y se usa para mujeres obsesionadas con cualquier cosa de una manera enferma, pero la mayoría lo utiliza para referirse a las fans de yaoi) regresando al tema el fic era de ti (ichigo) con... RYUKEN! el papa de ishida y después de leerlo... AME ESE FANDOM! ¿que opinas ichigo? y ¿que opinas ishida?**  
**-los ve temerosa- y asta tiene continuaciones, de como le das la noticia a tu padre... si te sirve de consuelo la cara de tu papa era todo un poema... **

Ichigo: ... ESTOY HARTO DE ESTA MIERDA.

Ryuken: Que cosa más indecente.

* * *

**Sakura: Seishin ya tengo el cloroformo la cabaña esta lista con con las cámaras en los mejores ángulos reuní y la suficiente comida de diferentes partes del mundo con contenido afrodisíaco y le pedí a mi papá que me regalara uno de los mejores vinos que tiene. Ah y me gusta la sugerencia de uno de los lectores sobre hacer un fic con el secuestro *u* que dices lo arias.**

Seishin: Me gustaría pero he dejado el tema de los fics... Al menos por un tiempo. -se encoge de hombros- Si alguien está interesado en hacerlo pues adelante. -susurra- les pasaremos los vídeos.

* * *

**Thalia Schieffer: 1. ¡Ichiiii!, ¡Grimmmiii! He leído una historia ayer, era un Yaoi vuestro y... buenoo... *levanta un escudo Kido y un Protego y un Jutsu de protección (¿existe?)* me he unido al fandom... ¡Por favor no me matéis!, la culpa es de la gente q los publica y mi maldita curiosidad, ¡por favor no me hagáis daño! **

Seishin: Sean bienvenidos a este fandom tan maravilloso y sexy -extiende una alfombra roja-

Ichigo: Creo que nos ve mucho juntos últimamente...

Grimmjow: Ni que lo digas...

**2. ¡Toshirooo! Es oficial, eres más alto que yo... mido 1.32m... ¿cómo se siente en ser más alto que alguien? No lo sé mis amigos que son fans de BLEACH me dicen chibigami sólo porque soy enana... ¡¿Por qué la vida es tan mala para los de inteligencia y belleza comprimidas?! **

Toshiro: -se le iluminan los ojos- Alto~

**3. ¡Ichigoo! Tengo dos amigos que se llevan super bien, han pasado por un montón de cosas y TODO el mundo sabe que están enamorados, menos ellos, ¿que me recomiendas que haga para ayudarlos a descubrir la verdad?**

Ichigo: Uh... ¡Yo no tengo ni idea de esas cosas! D:

* * *

Bueno, perdonen el retraso y aquí las tienen... Lo siguiente se lo pueden saltar si quieren, son cosas mías (?)

* * *

Quiero confesar algo. Me asqueé del Ichiruki. ¿Qué por qué? Pues por las estúpidas e infantiles entre el fandom de Ichiruki e Ichihime. Lo odio, y es que se quejan de los Ichihimistas pero es que a veces se rebajan a su nivel y son tan malos tantos los de este fandom como del otro. No todos son malos, pero joder... Se pasan.

Que te termine por no gustar una pareja por los fans es bastante triste. No quiere decir que odie el Ichiruki ni que me haya dejado de gustar, es solo que ya no me apasiona tanto como antes.

Por eso ahora estoy en el seguro fandom del yaoi donde nadie se queja de nada~


	17. Chapter 17

Tengo que aclararme con el día que voy a actualizar. En serio, no hacen más que surgirme problemas... Ñaaaaa! Si no puedo los sábados pues publicaré los viernes o el domingo. -muere porque odia ser no-puntual-. Creo que estoy arrastrando a muchas al yaoi -siento que soy una mala influencia- Pero viva la libertad de pensamiento carajo (?)

Bueno tengo una encuesta en mi perfil (publiqué esto capitulos atrás pero no me di cuenta de que no se veía en mi perfil hasta ayer -idiota-) así que vayan y voten, a lo mejor les gusta la idea eue

* * *

**dandress527:1-Hey, ustedes (Entiéndase Ichigo, Uryuu, Chad, Orihime y Ogichi), para ustedes que es mejor, Quincy, Shinigami, Fullbringer, Hollow o lo que se que sea Orihime...sin ofender, pero es que no se decir exactamente que eres, quedemos en que eres humana con poderes especiales. (Quiero ver como reaccionan)**

Uryu: ¡Quincy!

Ichigo: ¡Eso lo dices porque eres uno!

Uryu: ¡Y a mucha honra!

Orihime: ¡Oh, oh! ¡Shinigamis!

Uryu: Solo porque Kurosaki es uno, ¿cierto?

Orihime: Jeje~ -se ruboriza- Puede ser.

Ichigo: -pensando- No lo sé, no lo sé... -cae en otra crisis de identidad-

Shiro: ¡Hollo-! ¡Digo shiniga-! Digo... ¡Zanpakuto! -otro con crisis de identidad-

Sado: Hmm...

-16 minutos más tarde-

Sado: Viva México. -se marcha con un sombrero-

Todos: ...WAT.

* * *

**Jakie M. V: 1.-¡QUE ALGUIEN ME EXPLIQUE! ¿Es cierto que para diciembre de este año, para ser exacta el 13 de diciembre, sacaran de nuevo el anime de bleach? que alguien me diga porque no quiero ilusionarme.**

Seishin: Ya te respondí pero para todos aquellos que también han preguntado esto os lo pongo en grande y negrita...

**NO. EL ANIME DE BLEACH NO REGRESA EL 13 DE DICIEMBRE DE 2013. TODO HA SIDO UNA MUY MALA BROMA DE ANIMEID. POCO DESPUÉS DE QUE SE ANUNCIÓ LA NOTICIA REVISÉ TANTO LA PÁGINA OFICIAL DE TVTOKYO COMO EL TWITTER DE TITE Y EN NINGUNA DE LAS DOS PARTES PONÍA NADA AL RESPECTO Y SE SUPONE QUE SON LOS PRIMEROS EN NOTIFICAR ESO, ADEMÁS DE QUE LOS AMERICANOS SIEMPRE SE ENTERAN ANTES DE ESTAS COSAS QUE NOSOTROS. ¿CÓMO ES QUE SOLO LOS DE HABLA ESPAÑOLA ESTÁBAMOS ENTERADOS? NOS ENGAÑARON BIEN ENGAÑADOS, VAYA.**

**2.-Nee Ogichi, no crees que Ichigo se enojara por quedarme a dormir en su mundo interno? con la fresa nunca se sabe.**

Shiro: -asiente- Ichigo es una caja de sorpresas.

**3.-¡Haber callense par de bakas! *mira a Seishin e Ichigo* ¡¿Ustedes se quedarian ahi de pie si supieran que Mayuri los quiere de experimentos?!*les grita con una venita creciendole en la sien* ¡Vamonos Ishida-kun! Que Mayuri los use a ellos de experimentos total tambien son humanos *Se va con Ishida***

Uryu: -se van corriendo-

Ichigo: -se encoge de hombros-

Seishin: Mayuri no puede hacernos nada aquí, pero bueno...

**4.-Oooh Hitsugaya-kun *sorprendentemente no lo suelta aun* Usted es tan mono y abrazable, ahora entiendo a Rangiku-chan cuando lo abraza *lo abraza mas fuerte* pero... * lo suelta despacio* ¡Ya admita que ama a Hinamori-chan! *Sale huyendo antes de ser congelada* **

Toshiro: ¡No! -se ruboriza-

**5.-Jajaja sabes Seishin-kun, a ambos nos sobornan con chocolate *aparece un altar de chocolate* Alabado sea el chocolate... ¡A comer! *mira a Seishin* ¡Tu tambien ven a comer! **

Seishin: -la sigue hipnotizado- Chocolate~

Ichigo: -se le tira encima- ¡Yo también quiero!

**6.-Ichigo, ¿Que se siente no tener bankai por dos semanas? *escondida detras de un sillon (?)***

Ichigo: Mientras que no me haga falta estaré bien...

**7.-Ooh con respecto al final te comprendo, soy partidaria del Ichiruki pero es mas preferible el fandom del yaoi, ahi nos gusta poner a Ichigo con todos jaja que por cierto me recuerda cuando lei un fic de Ichigo y ettoo de Ogichi *se sonroja* y pues hacian eso *se sonroja aun mas* ¡Ichigoo porque te dan el rol de Uke! *dice teniendo el rostro tan rojo como un tomate***

Ichigo: ¡Yo también me lo pregunto!

Shiro: -sonríe de lado-

Seishin: Yo me declaro culpable (porque he escrito esas cosas por ahí (?))

* * *

**gatito LOL: 1-Ukki espero que sepas como cerrar un portal por que lo abrí en tu habitación *le sale una gotita* fue Yoru **  
**Yoru: no yo te dije no le hagas caso a kyoraku pero noo tenías que hacerle caso **

Ukitake: ...¿Huh?

**2 Tu vendrás a terapia con Yoru *se lleva arrastrando a Gin* no importa que estés muerto esa sonrisa aterra en la vida real **

Yoru: tiene un maestro que siempre sonríe y da miedo

Gin: O-oi... ¿A dónde me llevan?

**3 Byakuya adivina hay yaoi con Ichi y Ukki y es hermoso *o***

Byakuya: ¿Se puede saber que me importa a mi eso?

Seishin: Hay cada pareja más rara...

**4 Seishin yo seré tu juez en tu boda y si es modo otaku te consigo el acta.**

Seishin: ¡Que no me voy a casar joder!

* * *

**Reisen Kurosawa: 1.- REISEN: Has vuelto! *lo abraza y llora gaymente(?)* perdón por la pregunta incomoda! Pero necesitaba saberlo!(?)**

**UKYO: ... pervertida *los separa* y tampoco te le apegues mucho!**

**REISEN: Eres un maldito celoso Ukyo! *volviendo al tema* también entiendo lo de el tema de Ichirukistas y Ichihimistas(?) a veces sus peleas son tan... como decirlo...**

**UKYO: estresantes...**

**REISEN: Exaaaacto pero todos aman el yaoi! **

**UKYO: *facepalm* **

Seishin: -con pancartas- ¡Viva el yaoi! Aunque yo tengo parejas muy raras...Ahem. No te preocupes por la pregunta, no es la primera vez que me la hacen (?) (Quién no quiere a ese estúpido y sexy shinigami de cabello naranja? (?)

**2.- Tensa... se que me estoy arriesgando a una muerte segura (ya sabes tu "esposa") pero, tengo que decirlo *suspira* usted fue mi primer amor y el que me inicio a este mundo... por eso le tengo un gran respeto... *sonrrojo* luego llego ese pervertido *señala a Grimmjow* y me volvi a enamorar... pero usted siempre tendra un lugar en mi corazón *sonríe***

Tensa: Oh me siento halagado... -internamente- "Por favor, ayuda."

Grimmjow: -sonríe de lado- Mwahaha.

**3.- Ichigo todos te emparejan con todos... *risita* dime, a que nivel a llegado tu frustración? **

Ichigo: Al punto de que todo me importa un pimiento.

**4.- Enserio no puedes venderlas? *mira asesinamente(?) a Seishin* por que sera? **

Seishin: -mira mal a todos- Grrrrr.

**5.- Aizen-Sama, porque TODO esta en tus planes? Caso que yo preguntara esto estaba en tus planes? Y si lo estaba.. porque? *entrando en pánico(?)* EXPLICATE!(?)**

Aizen: Hmph.

Seishin: ¡¿POR QUÉ?! ¿QUÉ HAS HECHO CON MI VIDA?

Aizen: Aún no he dicho nada.

Seishin: Oh. Perdón.

**Tema: **

**UKYO: ... el tema de hoy es... *mira a Reisen* en serio? **

**REISEN: que tiene de malo? *risita* **

**UKYO: ... que hice para merecer esto... el tema es... si fueran del sexo opuesto por un día ¿qué es lo primero que tocarían de su cuerpo? *silencio incomodo* ... porque a mi...**

Kon: ...-manosea todo-

Ichigo: ¡No quiero tocar nada! -se cubre los ojos-

Rukia: ¡La barba! (?)

Uryu: No gracias, eso sería... Ujum indecente. -se coloca las gafas con un leve rubor-

Byakuya: -susurra- Mientras mi cabello siga bien... -se lo peina-

Yumichika: No vería la diferencia.

Todos: -le miran raro-

Ikkaku: ¡No, por favor! ¡No quiero! -correría como histérico-

* * *

**KUCHIKI ANGEL: 1- Grimmjow,-puedo preguntar ¿cuando volverá a aparecer usted? (llevo esperando su entrada triunfal) Y ¿a quien planeas hacerle pelea primero sexy Grimmi?**

Grimmjow: ¡A Kurosaki!

Ichigo: ¡No hay tiempo para eso! -protesta-

**2- Zaraki, dígame ¿para cuando el shikai y que espera de este?(POR QUE QUE QUEDE CLARO ESE SHIKAI TIENE QUE SER UN DESMADRE) sin ofender en buen sentido.**

Zaraki: Yo no lo sé -chasquea la lengua.

**3- Seishin, ¿sabias del regreso del anime? por que ya se para cuando y YA SE PORQUE LO HABÍAN CANCELADO!**  
**eso es por lo siguiente: "se negaron a seguirlo asta que tite troll Kubo mostrara el shikai de Kenpachi y lo chantajearon" jeje regresa en DICIEMBRE**

Seishin: En paz sean todos los que cayeron en la broma. Amen.

* * *

**Thalia Schieffer: 1- Seishin-san! Gracias por contestarme! Sobre lo que dijiste del Ichiruki, es cierto, a mi me esta pasando lo mismo, por eso me he obsesionado con los yaois... **

Seishin: En el yaoi nadie se pelea... Bueno a veces los fans del Grimmichi y el ShiroIchi se pican un poco, pero normalmente se llevan bien xD

**2- Por cierto, acabo de salir de una fiesta y tengo el azucar por las nubes, y como soy hiperactiva, mis preguntas van a salir algo locas, Perdon por eso!**

Seishin: Descuida... Entiendo como te sientes :D -rueda por el suelo como loco-

**3- ¡Byakuya! *Lo abraza llorando* yo...*hipo*, yo... he tratado de encontrar las galletas del Embajador de las Algas y NO LAS ENCUENTRO! *llanto desesperado* ¡¿Porquee!?**

Byakuya: Te enviaré algunas si lo deseas.

**4- YEY! me he unido al fandom Grimmichi! 3 **

Seishin: PARTY HARD!

Ichigo: Tengo miedo.

Grimmjow: ¿Por qué no hacer realidad lo que quieren?

Ichigo: -le da un codazo en el abdomen- Ni lo sueñes.

**5- (supongo que esta es para Ichigo) Ichigo, ¿sabes qué? He leido un fanfic todo lemonoso de Yuzu con Renji, que opinas sobre ello? *se frota las manos a la vez que se rie como loca***

Ichigo: Renji... -se cruje los nudillos y se acerca a él con aura asesina-

Renji: ¡Y-yo no...! ¡Aaaaaah!

Seishin: ¿Hay algún médico por aquí?

* * *

Recibí menos preguntas esta semana, tal vez es porque hay gente que no ha visto que cambié la fecha de actualización, pero bueeeh...

Información! Ya lo dije al principio pero por favor pásense por la encuesta queridas fans del yaoi (?)

¡Más cosas! ¿Alguien utiliza Tumblr? Estoy mucho por allí y también roleo a Ichi por si alguien usa me dice y le sigo o3o


End file.
